


The Moon Never Rises: A Sun Never Sets Sequel

by GreyWolfGhost



Series: Sun Never Sets Twilight Saga [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Book: New Moon, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Childhood Memories, Europe, Extended Families, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Goodbyes, Immortality, Immortals, Little Brothers, Loch Ness Monster, London, Loss of Parent(s), Moving, New York, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Paris (City), Protective Siblings, Scotland, Siblings, Teen Crush, Teen Years, Teenagers, Twilight References, Vacation, Vampires, Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolfGhost/pseuds/GreyWolfGhost
Summary: The sequel to the Sun Never Sets. New Moon from the point of view of the youngest Cullen, Chris. an Own Character. Please read Sun Never Sets first and be sure to check out the prequels.Originally Published on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

                                                              

 

"Chris!" I heard my name being shouted as Edward parked the car. In the front seat, I could hear Bella giggling and saw a passing glance with Alice. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the rear seat door before Edward had even put the car into park.

I didn't even have my bag out before arms were around my shoulders hugging me tightly. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Marie has a very distinct scent of strawberries. I think it's her shampoo or something…besides, she is the only one here at school besides Alice who would randomly hug me.

"Hi, Marie" I replied pulling my bag off the floor of the Volvo "have a good holiday?"

She looked at me with an accusing look "or not?"

"Where were you all summer?" she said quietly her voice shaking "I tried calling your cell phone but it was out of service and when I tried calling your house, your sisters said you were on vacation and wasn't sure when you'd be back and I tried asking Bella Swan, but she hadn't seen you all summer either!"

I glanced back at Bella who shrugged innocently. I know Bella knew where I had really been all summer since she was at our house practically every day when I was home and the days that I was not home.

But all the other humans were supposed to hear that I had gone to Scotland for the summer to visit my family there.

Actually, that was what everyone was supposed to be told. Apparently, Marie had been left out of the loop. I sighed and glared at my brother who also shrugged might as well keep up the lie that was supposed to be told.

"I was in Scotland, with my aunt and uncle. My older cousin graduated from medical school and they wanted me to be there to help them celebrate."

Now Marie smiled

"Oh, ok." She paused "I was…just worried. I mean my dad said your whole family was gone on vacation, but then your parents came back but you didn't."

"That's true, my family went with me to Scotland for the graduation, I just stayed an extra couple of weeks. Chill Marie," I said, my own grin widening "I brought you back something."

I would have loved to have gone back to England for summer vacation and actually that was the plan for the whole family to go for a few weeks in Europe.

Unfortunately, England was experiencing the sunniest summer it had experienced in decades, which Alice predicted a week before we were flying out. There wouldn't be enough cloud cover the whole three weeks so the trip was canceled. Instead, we took a three week long "camping" trip into Canada.

First time I had ever been to Nova Scotia, which is basically a Canadian Scotland. It was like someone had taken all the parts about my homeland that best represented it and threw them onto the North American continent. It was quite a trip and no one the wiser would realize I had gotten Marie's souvenir, a very soft cashmere sweater from Nova Scotia, not Glasgow.

I pulled it out from the backseat and handed it to her. It was still wrapped in the brown packaging the woman at the store had wrapped it in, after assuring me that the materials used to weave it came only from the finest ewes in the highlands.

Surprised that I had gotten her a gift, Marie carefully opened the package and gasped at the sweater inside.

"Chris…this is beautiful!" she exclaimed, "it must have cost you a fortune." She looked at me and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, bloody hell I made her cry? Quickly I looked at Edward for a clue about how to handle this and he simply wrapped an arm around Bella and gave me a sly grin.

Alice and Bella, however, were more helpful. Both had the same look on their faces telling me it was ok and that crying was a good thing.

Hoping that they were right I gently patted Marie's shoulder

"I hope it fits ok, it fit Alice perfectly and you guys are about the same size." Without waiting for a second more, Marie slid the sweater over her first day of school blouse, from the looks of it I had been right that her and Alice were about the same size.

"Chris I love it! It's so soft and warm!"

"That's cashmere for you." I explained, "there's nothing on earth that's softer or warmer than the wool of a highland sheep."

"This is real cashmere?" she exclaimed "Chris that's a lot of money. You didn't have to spend any money on me!"

Crap…I had been hoping that Marie had only a limited knowledge of real cashmere and wouldn't know that while it's the softest and warmest stuff out there, its also not the cheapest.

Her sweater alone cost me $200 and that's cheap for real cashmere. Alice bought her own that was nearly $500 and we're not even going to touch Rosalie's sweater, scarf and purse set.

"Um, if I may draw your attention little freshmen, the bell is about to ring," Alice spoke up, interrupting Marie's protests and tears. From her body language, I could tell she was moved by my apparently thoughtful gift, but also mad that I had spent money on her like that.

I sighed, I will never understand girls…never.

But Alice was right, the bell was about to ring and Marie and I had to find our way to the auditorium to get our schedules and meet up with "our" friends. Our in quotes because they are more Marie's friends than mine.

With a knowing grin from Alice and Edward and an eye roll from me, Marie and I found the auditorium in a separate building.

A welcome speech was given by the principal and distribution of school maps, guidelines for what was expected of students and a reminder to utilize our senior friend we met the previous year.

Considering I lived with mine, that wasn't an issue, but my plan was to become good friends with Bella's friend Angela that way Marie had four seniors to look out for her, one of them that was bound to by the school's decision. Alice and Bell had already promised to help her out indiscreetly as much as possible, which left Jessica Stanley, Marie's actual senior friend and Angela who I hoped would continue to look out for her as she had before.

As soon as that was taken care of, our schedules were passed out. Big difference between high school and middle, no lockers here in high school, the school expected us to carry fewer supplies and since we're allowed to carry our backpacks from class to class this made perfect sense.

As soon as we got our schedules, Marie grabbed my hand, ignoring the coldness of it as she attempted to drag me to where her friends have crowded around, studying their own schedules.

I didn't fight her as she dragged me, but I did move cautiously as we neared them. Marie may have accepted me, as had her friend Sarah, but the others still appeared cautious. This was confirmed when Patrick looked up, he was excited to see Marie, but froze when he realized she was holding my hand. I studied Patrick's face he likes Marie, more than just friendship that I tried to maintain with her. I could tell that Marie wasn't oblivious to this, but she liked me. I had a feeling that if I wasn't in the picture, Patrick would have first cuts.

This was something to consider for next year, I had to decide if I should continue to interfere with these relationships that might be. I know I wasn't doing it on purpose, wasn't my fault Marie liked me, but I knew what I could do to put it to an end and give the actual contenders a chance.

"H…h…hi Marie!" Patrick stuttered before he glanced at me "Chris…" The tenor in his voice wasn't cruel, it was a complete surprise.

"Nice to see you guys," I answered

Last year none of us were overly friendly to one another, the same had been for sixth grade through to eighth. Paul had acted as kind of a spokesman if you will for the guys' last spring when my English class heard my memoir for the first time.

At Marie's party, I was welcomed, but no one acted all buddy, buddy to me, no emails were exchanged and no promises to hang out during the summer. But I think the fact that Marie has accepted me has really impacted her peers, who have known her since pre-school.

"What's your schedule look like?" Sarah asked both of us. Sarah has always amused me, she likes me on the same level as Marie does, but her love and desire to protect Marie outweighs her own feelings and is more of a friend to me than any of our classmates.

"American History, first period." I answered glancing at my schedule "and Phys Ed second." I made a face not even bothering to hide my dislike of that.

Gym is torture for most students, but for a vampire, it is our version of a living hell, since we can never use full strength we have to appear less than capable of playing sports, even though we are perfectly able to play. If gym in high school is as bad as middle school and as Emmett warned me, this year was already at sucking point.

"Ew!" Sarah replied, "who wants gym at 9:30 in the morning."

"You apparently." Paul spoke up pointing at her schedule "you, me, and Chris has the same gym period. I hope Tonys not in our class if we have to play dodge ball he's psychotic, we're gonna die."

"I don't think you have to play dodge ball in high school." I spoke up "at least my brothers didn't say anything about it."

"That's right!" Jenna exclaimed, "Chris would know he's got inside sources."

"Uh, I didn't say that. I said my brothers didn't mention anything, that's not to say that there is dodge-ball and they're not telling me for humor sake. None of my brothers are particularly reliable sources."

"No, they are not." Sara added, she looked at me panicky for a moment "nothing against your brothers Chris, just-"

"Siblings in general" I finished for her, Sarah's older sister is in the same year as Bella, Edward, and Alice "trust me I know."

By the time lunch rolled around I was perfectly happy with my schedule, minus of course the obvious of gym.

My American history class would be interesting and I already respected the teacher more than I ever could've respected Jones, gym I was surrounded by most of Marie's friends minus Marie herself and Patrick, both had the later gym period which Janet, Anthony, Craig and other people I could do without were a part of.

I felt bad that Marie was stuck with them, but I knew Patrick would look out for her, besides, none of the aforementioned people was ever mean to Marie, at least not to my knowledge, how anyone could be nasty to Marie escapes me. Her gym mates just weren't my favourite people in the world I didn't trust them and to me Marie was way to trusting.

Calculus I could handle no problem. I'm not an expert at mathematics, but I'm not bad at it either so I would easily survive calculus this semester.

The English teacher had been given a heads up about me by Mrs. Brown and I think he was actually excited to meet me and thankfully, all the kids from my English class the previous year were in this one as well a very small class. It was considered a senior level class even though there were no seniors with us, it was just taught at the same level as Edward, Alice, and Bella's English class by the same teacher.

After lunch would come the interesting subjects to prepare for, health and Spanish. I don't think I have ever had a health science class so this would be interesting and the last time I took Spanish Carter was in office and the Berlin wall was still up.

Walking into the cafeteria I met my first real challenge.

Where did I sit?

I spotted my brother and sister as well as Bella surrounded by a group of seniors with some sort of division between them and my family and Bella. Marie came up behind me a tray full of food, as I was contemplating and nudged me in the back

"Where were you going to sit?"

Truth be told I wanted to sit with my family I had waited three years to get to the high school to be with my brother and sister, but I saw Marie's friends gathering at another table not far from the "senior" table.

It would be along school year, my first day, I was sitting at the senior table, I grinned to myself, someone had to pick up where Emmett had left off, might as well be me, I already freaked most other students out with my eyes alone.

"Actually I'm going to sit with my brother and sister, do you want to join me?" Marie looked over at my family quickly

"Chris it's all seniors they won't let you sit there!"

"If they won't then they won't. You never know until you try." I replied giving her a reassuring grin I had to get Marie at least near Angela. I was only in three of Marie's classes with most of our classes in completely different buildings; lunch would be a perfect time.

I walked over there and I was not oblivious to the odd stares as I headed towards a senior table. I could hear snickering and comments coming from Janet, Anthony, Craig, and their lunch cohorts, but I've gotten very good at ignoring people.

Alice had this huge grin on her face when I reached the table; she leaped to her feet and pulled me into a huge hug.

Instead of comments and snickering all I could feel from the seniors were stares. Most could obviously peg me as a Cullen hiding that fact is nearly impossible not that I would anyways. But the look of terror on one of the guys, Mike I think his name was, was hilarious he looked like a deer in headlights at the prospect of now three Cullens sitting with them.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the empty seat next to her, where the previous year, Jasper had occupied.

"Come on Marie you too!" she called grabbing her hand and plopping us down in the respectful chairs. I tried to fight my grin as I realized that Alice had plunked Marie right down next to Angela who sat on the invisible line dividing the table. Cullen supporters on one side those kind of nervous around us on the other. "So how have classes been?" Alice chirped trying to break the awkward silence.

"Fine," I answered for both of us, now it was Marie who looked like a deer in headlights and I could read her discomfort. Thankfully it began to fade when Angela spoke up

"It's a little nerve-racking at first, but you guys will get used to it and we'll be here to give you a hand if you need it." she paused and leaned over to me "you must be Chris, my name is Angela."

I indiscreetly glanced at Edward as Angela held out her hand and with a quick nod from Edward I shook her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you Angela, nice to meet you." Under the table, Bella kicked my leg for some reason, but I saw her face contort in pain, luckily she hadn't kicked me all that hard because she might have broken her foot if she had. "Thank you for looking out for Marie last spring."

Marie ducked her head embarrassed and Bella raised an eyebrow, to return that I grinned slyly at her.

One of the most important things I had learned about Bella is that there was one surefire way to get her to stop being mad, at least at me. When I give my half smile that made sure my parents never stayed mad at me for very long Bella stops being mad at the few times she has gotten mad at me.

Those times are mainly when I have played real-world grand theft auto and kidnapped her truck to work on it. In my defense, the driver side door is ready to fall off she keeps slamming it shut so much and that truck is a classic that needs to be worked on and preserved by a professional, namely me and Rosalie.

"I didn't do anything," Angela replied humbly. She looked around and noticed all the odd looks from her peers "oh let me introduce you guys, that's Mike, Jess, Eric, Tyler, Connor, that's Lauren over there, and this is Ben."

Out of all the seniors Angela pointed out, only Ben leaned over Angela and Marie to shake my hand.

"Good to meet you, Chris," I was more than a little surprised at that, but I returned the shake "wow, you guys must have just been in Bert's classroom." I raised an eyebrow "Mr. Bertie's room? Your hand is freezing and that room is always twenty degrees below the rest of the school." He grinned "its not bad for the summer when we've got the little kids in there for day camp, but it sucks in the winter. Bring layers your gonna need it."

I let out a quiet sigh, complaints about how oddly cold our hands are is a constant for us vampires and its always refreshing when the human comes up with their own explanation without any assistance from us.

"So are the rest of your classes going all right?" Angela asked leaning closer to us she paused "I heard you guys are a part of the high-level English is that right?" We nodded "we'll probably have the same projects to work on so if you guys need any help or if you want to have a study group let us know."

I exchanged a grin with Edward who was trying not to laugh

"Sounds good thank you, Angela."

"He usually starts out with Romeo and Juliet so just be aware."

Marie's eyes lit up

"That's one of my favorite plays!" she exclaimed, but kind of slunk back down in her seat when everyone looked at her.

Sensing her discomfort Angel, Alice, and Bella dove right in discussing the original story and even comparing the few movies that were made based on it. Including one that was made in like the 90s. I'm sorry but modern day actors speaking in Shakespearian lingo whilst toting around 9 mm instead of swords does not good Shakespeare make, poor William probably rolled over in his grave the minute the film started. And considering how many times I was subjected to it by Alice and Rosalie, I was not in a hurry to revisit that particular past.

I exchanged another look with Edward who lowered his voice

"Everything going ok?"

"So far so good." I paused and leaned closer to my brother "why are you expecting an issue?"

he shook his head

"No of course not, you know Esme though, she was nervous for your first day of high school like she normally is and asked that I continually ask you throughout the day how things are going."

I rolled my eyes

"Mum in panic mode, lovely." In my opinion, there are few things that are scarier then Esme acting like an overprotective parent. Picture a mother bear if you will defending her cubs and you have a minor example of Esme when it comes to protecting us.

"Hey in her defense you haven't been in high school in almost thirty years."

"Fifteen, but whose counting," I countered

"Fine, fifteen, but the last time you were in high school that guidance councilor thought you should be tested for what ADHD?"

"No ADD." I replied "and he was an idiot, Carlisle said so himself."

"An idiot yes, but an idiot that had had some say in your future."

"Blah," I replied "I'm fine, will you please reassure Esme when we get home? She won't believe me but she'll always trust Professor Xavier."

Edward gave me a little shove and grinned. I glanced over at Marie and was satisfied to see that she was perfectly at ease talking to Angela, Bella, and Jessica Stanley who had sprung into the conversation with the mention of Leonardo Di whatever.

The rest of the day progressed much as the early portion had, health class was going to be either really interesting or really annoying and only one period to go by, I couldn't decide.

Spanish on the other hand, it was going to be exactly like French, both languages I'm pretty fluent in as well as some Italian, French more so then Spanish and Italian but the languages are so similar the only decision I had to make was whether to show the teacher that I'm fluent, or sit back and just skate through class.


	2. Chapter 2

`                                                                                        

 

A week of classes passed. Esme had calmed down to the point where Edward promised me she was no longer grilling him for how I did each day which was a positive move.

The entire morning of the 13th, right before we would leave for school Alice was running around the house like a madwoman. It was Bella's 18th birthday and it was the perfect excuse for Alice to throw a party, even if it would only be Bella and us in attendance.

I would come home from school before the others, running home as it were to help Esme and Alice finish Bella's cake. It was a three-tiered thing (Alice's idea) that would be made by us instead of going out to buy it (I repeat myself…Alice's idea), it seemed ridicules to my siblings on the grounds that between the three of us one of us would set the house on fire or because we couldn't taste the stupid thing it comes out nasty.

Love the confidence they have for us. I personally couldn't wait for my siblings to see the contraption we created. I just hoped it tasted all right.

Bella's present was going to be fun too. She had demanded that no one acknowledge her birthday which to me was saying 'have fun go to town throwing me a cool party', (though I'm really sure that's not the same thought Bella had).

Emmett, Jasper, and well Rosalie had all chipped in to buy Bella a new radio for her truck, one that actually worked. Emmett and I would install it as soon as Bella and Edward got to the house. I know that Esme had purchased two plane tickets from her and Carlisle so Bella and Edward at some point could go visit Bella's mum in Florida.

My gift was simple, though heavy and would require my wrapping it before the party. The complete works of Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters in two very large, very heavy leather bond hardcover volumes. Emmett had betted me that she would drop it as soon as I handed it to her and though I hated to agree with him when a bet was in the works I had to silently concur with him.

We were parked in the lot waiting for the Birthday Girl's arrival. I was content to settle myself on the bonnet of Edward's Volvo, to which I was receiving glares and annoyed stares from the owner.

"I really wish you wouldn't sit on the hood, you're going to dent it."

"If my massive weight dents your car I know a great body shop that'll fix it for half the price its worth." Edward reached over and tried to shove me off his car but I anticipated this and with a grin simply slid over just out of my brother's reach. "Ah to slow as usual brother" I exclaimed.

Edward reached over to try and smack me again but he stopped as the roar of Bella's truck hit the parking lot. She eased into an empty spot devoid of any other cars around her and slid out.

Alice skipped over to meet her, leaving Edward and I behind at his car, in her hands was the first present of the day from us Cullens to Bella. Her father had already given her his and her mother's gifts this morning which Alice had let us in on. I personally couldn't wait to see the camera and play with it.

In response to the present in Alice's hands, Bella's face turned into a scowl. She slammed the door to the beautiful '53 Chevrolet Truck and a shower of rust rained down from it. I couldn't help but wince as that move and whimper at the truck's apparent pain.

I had been calculating for the past few months now just how much rust is holding the driver side door to the frame and I think there's enough rust on there to only secure the door to the frame for another few slams, any more than that and I was going to have to replace the door, no amount of DW-40 would save that door.

Bella slowed her pace as Alice skipped forward to met her, very excited about the chance to make all of Bella's birthday nightmares come true, though I could profile that Bella really hated her birthday and even more so hated the fact of attention being drawn to her, I could not for the life of me figure out what it was about her birthday that made her turn well…scary.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice exclaimed completely ignoring Bella's grumbling

"Shh!" she hissed quickly glancing around, but luckily for her, only Edward and I heard the conversation and we both stifled a chuckle.

Alice, of course, pressed on as if she hadn't heard Bella which just made the situation even funnier.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents!" Bella replied in protest and Alice not to be completely deterred simply nodded, giving in for now

"ok …later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

"Yeah. They're great." Bella muttered again

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have you been a senior?"

"That's different."

I couldn't hold back my chuckle anymore as I exchanged a look with Alice as Edward took Bella's hand and we both chuckled as Bella's heartbeat gave a stutter that always seemed to happen when Edward was around.

"Happy Birth-" I started to say when Bella shot a death glare at me "or not…" I looked over at Alice again and shook my head "got it, no well-wishing of said festive day." I finished with a grin hopping off Edward's car without making a sound and without leaving any impressions in the metal.

I know just how far I can push with Bella, while her mind may be closed off to my brother, her body language and profile screams at me. She doesn't get angry very easy, so I always know when I've moved too far, oddly enough it's her eyes, not her tone that let me know. When Bella gets angry I've noticed she cries, so if I see her eyes start to well up with tears I know I've reached the limit and to stop pushing.

But usually, if it involves her truck I will ignore my profile and keep going. Luckily Bella has never stayed mad at me for longer than five minutes.

"Chris," she warned in an attempt at an authoritative tone, to which I just snorted back a laugh. I know when to take Bella's threats seriously and this was not one of those times.

"How about good day to you on this fine fall morn unto which you happened to grace this earth eighteen years ag-" I started to say when a feeling in the pit of my stomach hit me. I've learned not to ignore my instincts seeing how they are linked directly to my profiling ability as are the sounds, smells, touch, and sights all around me. I could hear the distinct sound of tires on the pavement taking corners way to fast. I sighed knowing what was coming "Excuse me for a second, some idiot junior who just got his license and apparently never learned to properly park is about to park way to close to your truck Bella, close enough that he's not going to be able to open his door without hitting yours. If any more rust comes off that thing and I might have to replace the door, and trust me…finding a new door for your truck is gonna be worse than finding King Tut's tomb was. Heck, it'll make finding out what the original color of the Mustang was looking easy."

Grumbling at my birthday torment of Bella being interrupted I made my way over to her truck and stood directly in front of the driver side door.

Just as I had guessed blue Nissan came whipping into the parking lot and had I not been standing where I was would have parked just over the lines next to Bella and if he had tried to open the driver side on the Nissan it would have slammed right into the Chevy's door.

Luckily the driver spotted me before he kept going and slammed on his breaks. I uncrossed my arms and directed him carefully into a spot with a safe and normal distance between the two vehicles.

His face went ghastly white when he saw me standing there and was very cautious as he moved into the spot.

I don't often take advantage of the fact people are intimidated by us Cullens, but I have to admit it does come in handy every once and a while.

I ignored the stares from my classmates as they gathered around in the distance to watch the scene unfold.

Being the youngest Cullen has not made me seem less intimidating, I make my classmates from all four grades nervous, the rumors that I stare into people's souls has not faded with a new school year, if anything that rumor has intensified now that the high school kids can actually see me and my soul seeing eyes.

After all the cars were settled I bypassed my siblings and Bella heading for my first and so far favorite class this semester, American History.

I knew I could've gone further with Bella about her birthday, but remembering how little I want to do with my own birthday, especially my first few years in this life, I could kind of relate to her feelings on the subject and felt it best not to push to far, besides Alice was tormenting her enough for the both of us.

I breezed through my first four periods, gym had become much more bearable now that I've achieved good terms with Paul, he's accepted me to an extent, and Sarah she's already a good friend, so the three of us wallow through gym together. English was next reuniting the group of us from Mrs. Brown's eighth-grade honors English.

The group of us walked from class to the cafeteria and got in line to get lunch, Marie headed to our table with her bagged lunch. As usual, I grabbed as little as possible, a sandwich and a bottle of water. Paul shook his head grinning at me

"What?" I asked

"You on a diet or something?" he asked as his plate was piled high "I never see you get more than a sandwich and water,"

I shrugged

"Well its better than the alternative." I paused "considering I've been trying to figure how you can eat whatever that is they put on that plate." I replied nodding my head towards his tray full of…mush. "do you even know what that is?"

Paul looked at the pile on his plate and leaned over to sniff it as we moved through the line to pay for our food,

"It's chicken noodle surprise." I raised an eyebrow "I think."

"And what's the surprise?" I asked

"When I figure it out I'll let you know." He replied chuckling

I grabbed a plastic fork from the display and leaned over to poke the mass, Paul jumped back laughing

"Come on Paul I just want to see if it wiggles like Jell-O or if it will stay in the mold I poke it too. Be a sport!"

"Get your own Cullen!" he exclaimed jumping back, still chuckling as he paid for his lunch and I did as well.

Here we parted, he headed to the freshman table and I made a beeline for the senior table where my siblings, Bella, and the rest of their senior cohorts.

No one at the senior table was surprised by my invasion, they were used to me sitting with my siblings, as well as Marie who always joined me. Angela, Bella's most caring friend gave me a warm smile and waved as I sat down in my usual spot. Marie was already there and was deep in discussion over Romeo and Juliet with Angela; at least she was until I sat down, then her attention turned onto me.

Bella, Edward, and Alice had joined us, and I could see the nervous look in Bella's eyes she was afraid I would give away her birthday secret; it was like she didn't trust me.

Unfortunately for me, I had bigger things to contend with at lunchtime. Marie's mother had apparently invited me over for dinner that very night, it would be the first time I'd been invited for dinner with the Burkes and had it been any other night I may have accepted, but Bella's birthday party was that night and I wanted to be home for it.

I couldn't tell Marie this though, it would've meant telling her about Bella's birthday a promise that I intended to keep for Bella's piece of mind anyway. In my mind, I kept going over excuse after excuse, but none seemed likely and when it looked like Marie was getting close to tears, I finally caved and explained to her that I couldn't go because I was grounded.

I made up some excuse about breaking a window with a baseball and having to do extra chores around the house to pay for the new glass and I was confined to the house. Marie seemed to buy this excuse and nodded, making me promise that when my grounding was over I'd come over for dinner.

I felt Bella watching us and glanced her way, giving her a comforting grin that had more to it then just comfort and I think Bella realized that my little lie had a price tag with it. By keeping her birthday a secret I would be allowed at least one hour under the hood of her truck no questions asked.

Satisfied with my excuse, at least for the moment Marie turned her attention to Angela as the pair began to discuss the film both classes would be watching, an old version of Romeo and Juliet. Personally, I couldn't wait till we were done with that particular Shakespeare play, I've also enjoyed Shakespeare, but Romeo and Juliet is one of those I can take or leave and prefer to leave.

Macbeth was next and since we were an advanced English class, Mr. Bertie was planning on having us read parts of Richard II and III, as well as King Lear, so I figured I could suffer through the most famous love play of all time if it meant three of my favorites and one I've read, but never really got into, was coming up.

Lunch wrapped up with no mention of Bella's birthday, something I'm sure she was very thrilled about. While Edward and Bella moved onto English, Marie and I along with Paul, Patrick, Sarah, Jenna, and some of our other classmates headed to health.

With only a week or so into the new school year I have concluded an important fact, gym may be hell, but health class is purgatory, only worse. In fact I would rather face any of the levels of hell if it meant I could get out of health class.

Our second class entailed a discussion of puberty and that was literally the SECOND day. To be honest I think I would've begged my parents to get me out of health class after the first day if I was taking it with Anthony, Craig, Janet, and their gang of prats. Luckily I'm with Marie, Patrick and their gang.

The teacher lets us sit where ever we want as long as we do not make her regret it. Since I usually end up in the front when seated alphabetically, I high-tailed it to the back of the room with Steve, Patrick, and Paul.

The girls decided to stay up front to avoid the guy reaction to certain aspects of the class and trust me I was perfectly happy with this. Out of all the ridiculous things that I have done in school; a seventy-eight-year-old guy turning eighty in a year and is trapped in the body of a fourteen-year-old and actually learning about sex-ed and stuff like that is the topper.

Once that insanity concluded for the day, Spanish flew by. Just as I figured Spanish was going to be just like French, as soon as the teacher figured out that I spoke the language pretty well, he was thrilled. However unlike the French teacher from middle school, Mr. King did not give me slightly more difficult assignments so I wouldn't be bored, in fact, his idea was to use me as a tutor for the rest of the class.

It always worries me when a teacher says that, and actually come to find out Mr. King is usually a Chemistry teacher, but the Spanish teacher went on maternity leave and the school needed a filler quick, apparently Mr. King has been to a few Spanish speaking countries and knows enough of the language to converse and therefore was the schools pick for Spanish teacher.

Therefore anytime he was having trouble with a sentence I was pegged to answer the question and help the class along. Trust me it gets old real fast, so with a final adios from Mr. King and a promise of a test on Friday we were released into the hallways.

Alice has a class right across from my Spanish class so on the way out she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the stampede.

"Edward and Bella are going to her house first, she's insisting on watching Romeo and Juliet for class before coming over."

"What time is this blessed event starting anyways Alice?" I asked as I pulled on my hat

"seven,"

"Seven right." I paused, handed Alice my backpack as I slid my jacket on "I've gotta run to the grocery store and buy the rest of the stuff. Is there anything you want to add to the list?"

"Sparkling water." I blinked as my face contorted into a confused look

"What is that?"

"It's a non-alcoholic version of champagne."

"Ok…why?"

"Why is it non-alcoholic?" Alice asked amused

"Uh no, why am I picking it up?"

"Because Bella is only turning eighteen, she's not twenty-one yet."

"Ok I get that much, but again I ask. Why?"

"Its called a toast Christian, you toast to someone when something good happens to them." Alice crossed her arms and looked at me expectantly "now go." And with that, she shoved me towards the doors.

  
                                                                                              X-X-X  
Alice had most of the house decorated by the time I got home and that's kind of a scary thought since I only had to run into the local grocery store to buy some supplies for Bella's cake. In the fifteen minutes that took me to find the stuff I needed and then run home, Alice had transformed our house into a design that teetered on French boutique and nightclub. Flowers were everywhere I looked and lanterns littered the front porch.

Bella was going to kill Alice, that was it, that was my conclusion my brother's girlfriend was going to kill my sister.

Esme met me at the front door and took one of the paper bags from my arms, she was obviously pretending the decorations didn't exist. "So mum, Alice get a little out of control?" I asked with a snicker, Esme sighed and gave the room one quick glance

"With your sister, there is no such thing as control." She replied, "now we have a birthday cake to bake!" I chuckled and was about to drop my backpack on the nearest couch

"CHRISTIAN IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING YOUR BAG DOWN ON THAT COUCH YOU WILL REGRET IT, SO HELP ME!" Screeched Alice from somewhere in the house, quickly I picked my bag up and looked around, of course, she was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean she hadn't "seen" me dropping my bag. Rosalie has said it a few times that it's handy having a psychic around, but sometimes it's a pain. Esme shrugged and gave me a smile as she nodded upstairs.

Getting the hint I darted upstairs and dropped my bag off in my room. The rats squeaked in protest that I wasn't taking them out, but they would have to wait. I had no idea how to bake a cake since my human mother refused to let me near the kitchen to make anything other than a sandwich or get a cookie and the last time Esme made one speakeasies were a popular gathering place and the 18th Amendment was in full swing, and somewhat enforced. So between the two of us, this was going to be interesting even more so since Alice insisted it all be done by hand and she wanted to help.

Of course, Alice picked out the most elaborate and complicated cake she could find in the cake book.

Half an hour into the baking attempt, I was covered in flour and the kitchen was a mess, apparently, TSP means teaspoons, not tablespoon or tub of sugar precise which was something I personally didn't know, and Esme forgot to tell me.

Anyways after all that, we finally had the cake (I really should say cakes since it was a three-layered contraption with the fourth layer as a topper) baked, staked, and frosted. Birthday cake? No, this thing looked like a bloody wedding cake all it was missing was the figurines to top it off.

Once that insanity was complete, I was able to escape up to my room to wrap Bella's books.

It didn't take me long to do so and I slipped a tag out of a package to attach to the heavy double hard-covers. I took one of my best ink pens and wrote: to Bella, happy day which shall continue to be nameless, Chris, Chaplin, and Charlie. Carefully I lifted Charlie and Chaplin up one by one, dipped their back paws into the ink and let them run over the tag leaving rat prints all over it.

Once that was over with, I left the tag to dry and carried both rats to the large bathroom down the hall. Each of us has our own bathrooms attached to our rooms, but the main bathroom has a deep hot-tub like bathtub as opposed to a shower. The guys like to swim, it's one of those unknown facts about rats, but they are actually very water oriented.

To wash off the ink from their paws, I figured might as well let them go for a swim too. I had filled the tub up with warm water and used a thermometer to deduce the temperature, our bodies only feel the cold and unless it's extreme heat, we cant feel normal temperatures. So I used the thermometer as a beacon so I wouldn't cook or freeze my rats.

Once the tub was filled about half a foot on the deepest end with less than an inch on the shallowest end, I gently dropped both rats into the tub.

Chaplin was beside himself with glee as he scurried to the deepest end and began swimming around happily, while Charlie was perfectly content washing himself up in the shallow side. Confident that they would be ok for a few minutes I darted back down the hall to check on the tag to make sure it was dry.

I was just attaching the tag to the gifts when Rosalie's voice shrieked through the house making me jump a bit. The shriek was soon followed by the pounding of Emmett's feet on the stairway coming up to check on his wife.

I ran down the hall to see what all the fuss was about and had to stop short of the bathroom and try to pull myself together from my laughter.

Apparently Rosalie, for whatever reason had decided to go into the large bathroom, despite having her own very girl oriented bathroom. Maybe she was out of towels, maybe she left something in the big bathroom, whatever the reason she went in there and met the guys, swimming happily around the bathtub. I can only imagine their reaction to seeing Rosalie, they love my sister, we have no idea why, we know why they like Alice, she's been bribing them with treats and out time since they came home.

But Rosalie has made it quite clear her feelings on the rats, which despite this attitude towards them, has had no bearing on Charlie and Chaplin's love of Rosalie.

They want to get on her good side as much as possible, of course, its never going to happen, but I pity the person that tries to explain that to my rats. Long story short, they get very excited when they see Rosalie, they squeak and whistle loudly and they try to climb their way to her, not an easy task in a bathtub, but you don't know how determined my rats can get.

Anyways by the time Emmett and I reached the bathroom at the same time, Rosalie was sitting on top of the counter as far as humanly possible from the bathtub. When she spotted me she glared her famous 'evil Rosalie glare of doom' at least famous in our house, usually, the only time I'm on the receiving end of it is when it involves the rats as it does this particular time, or if I get caught by Rosalie watching a vampire-related movie. Usually, its Edward who is on the receiving end.

Emmett reached out his hand and lifted Rosalie off the counter as she continued to glare, he, on the other hand, was holding back his laughter and failing with each passing second.

"Christian Aiden Cullen, what are those…those THINGS doing in the bathtub!"

"Going for a swim," I replied innocently "they had ink all over their paws and they haven't had a bath in a few days I thought they might like a quick swim."

Emmett was beside himself with laughter, Rosalie, however, wrinkled her nose and looked horrified.

I ignored my sister and slipped past her. I knelt down and lifted Chap out of the tub, checking his paws making sure they were free of ink.

"Hey, Rose can you hand me the towel there by the sink?"

Rosalie threw her hands up in the air and huffed as she vacated the bathroom. Emmett, however, handed me the fluffy towel which I deposited Chap into it.

I leaned over and flipped the switch on the drain so the water began to vacate the tub. Charlie scampered to the deeper end trying to savor as much water as possible.

I focused on calming Chap as much as possible as I handed him wrapped in the towel over to Emmett, I reached into the tub to grab Charlie with the other towel. Calming the rats when it concerns Emmett takes a lot of focus, they do not like him, they are terrified of my brother. But I was able to keep enough focus on Chap so he was calm as Emmett helped me towel to dry him so I could do the same to Charlie without worrying.

"So party time huh?" Emmett asked with a grin, I looked up at my brother

"Is that what your wearing?"

Emmett looked down at his jeans and tee

"Don't turn into Alice and Rose kid,"

"I'm not, it's just if you get to wear that then I should be allowed to wear whatever I want." Emmett's grin got bigger…which usually worries me "what?"

"Have you been in your room in the last few minutes?"

"Yeah, of course, I was in there wrapping Bella's present, 'fore your wife screamed." I raised an eyebrow "why?"

"Because I just saw Esme heading that way, clothes in hand."

"Oh hell," I swore as Emmett plunked Chap in my arms. My focus was wearing off him so he was just starting to realize Emmett had been holding him and his eyes went wide in panic "chill Chap." I whispered as I darted past Em who burst out laughing.

                                                                                              X-X-X-X

 

                                                               

The look on Bella's face was priceless as she walked through the front door followed by Edward. Emmett and I kept exchanging a look as we both tried not to laugh.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" we all chorused as she turned her usual magnificent shade of embarrassed red. She was panicking and in shock over the decorations and I could see by her face, she hadn't imagined Alice could do this much well damage.

Carlisle and Esme stepped forward, Esme hugged Bella gently and kissed her forehead, before Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry about this Bella, we couldn't rein Alice in," he whispered

"Like that's possible," I whispered to Jasper who chuckled a bit.

You haven't changed at all," Emmett said with mock disappointment as he looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged and chuckled a bit "I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett," Bella said getting if that was possible redder. Emmett laughed and nodded at me

"Chris and I have to step out for a moment…" he paused and winked at Alice, before waving his hand for me to follow. "Don't do anything funny while we're gone."

"I'll try not to."

I looked at her quickly giving a puppy dog look that always kept Bella from getting mad at me "Promise?" I begged, "I'd hate to miss anything good!"

"Come on Chris!" Emmett called from outside and with a grin, I bolted after him.

Just as we had planned, Bella's truck was parked right in front of the house. I pulled open the driver side door and crawled in under the steering column while Emmett slid into the passenger seat.

Getting Bella's old radio out was not a difficult task, the thing slid out frighteningly easy. I'm much smaller than any of my siblings, excluding Alice so I was able to wedge myself deep enough into the dashboard to pull the wires through handing them to Emmett as he slid the new radio into place.

This task took all of five minutes to do and once I had the wires clamped in place it was perfect. I wanted to hotwire the truck to make sure it was working properly, but knew that would draw to much attention, 'sides we had tested the radio in the Mustang, and since that's only fifteen or so years younger than Bella's truck we figured it was a go.

"Thanks, Emmett! Thanks, Chris!" I heard Bella call from the house, Emmett and I exchanged a look and both of us burst out laughing, Emmett's booming laugh nearly drowning mine out.

I pushed myself out from under the steering column and headed back towards the house as Emmett gathered up the wiring and the old radio.

I wandered into the house wiping my hands on my jeans, they were covered in grease from the old radio.

Simultaneously Rose and Alice growled at me and I stopped mid-swipe. Esme shook her head at me and handed me a napkin from the table, which I took rolling my eyes. I wandered over to the piano and lifted up Bella's present.

"Mine next please?" I asked sweetly, I handed her the heavy package, but could see she was going to be thrown off by its weight and would drop it, probably on her foot. She did not disappoint, if I hadn't been holding it she would've dropped it, I made sure she had the books before I dropped my hands, chuckling.

"Did she drop it?" Emmett called from outside

"Nope, nearly, but I still win!" I replied

"Chris leave her be!" Alice scolded. I grinned wide as Bella read the label, she looked up amused and gave me a happy smile. The first real one I had seen from her all day.

I could tell right away as she tore the paper she was surprised and happy about the gift, even though she still wasn't thrilled about being given a gift in the first place and she was trying to hide that, she couldn't hide the fact that she was close to tears that I had gotten her a gift.

"Oh Chris thank you," she breathed setting the two books down on the table

I shrugged

"welcome. Edward said you like Jane Austen, and the Bronte sisters are similar to her style. At least that's what I've heard…and not to many people know there was a third sister, who wrote similar stories to her sisters." Just like when we first met, I got the feeling that Bella wanted to hug me, but she's still hesitant to this day to do so.

"Open mine and Edward's next," Alice sang happily as she handed Bella a small, flat, square box. I chuckled as Bella gave Edward a death glare, one that was pretty close to rivaling Rosalie's.

"You promised." She hissed. Edward opened his mouth to explain when Emmett bounded through the door.

"Just in time." He exclaimed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had moved closer to Bella to get a better look, it was good to see how well Jasper was doing this close to Bella, I was proud of my brother.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward assured Bella who took a deep breath, before turning to Alice

"Give it to me." she sighed dramatically. Emmett chuckled with delight and nudged me our grins matching, Bella definitely amuses us to no end.

Bella took the little package and began to open the paper gently. I felt a knot form in my stomach though I wasn't sure why…

Suddenly I heard Bella mutter 'shoot'. I was instantly hit with the smell of her blood and I felt my throat tighten. My profile screamed at me to watch out as I felt Jasper move behind me, I almost didn't pay attention to it until Edward roared

"NO!" He threw himself at Bella throwing her back across the table. She took out the cake, presents, flowers, plates…all the crystal shattered to the floor as she sat in the middle of it.

Esme reached over and pulled me out of the way as Jasper slammed into Edward, had my mother not grabbed me I would've been right in Jasper's path, later looking back at the situation I realized I could have easily been hurt, ripped apart by Jasper as he ran to get at Bella.

 

                                                      

I could hear the hollow growling snarling sound coming from Jasper…a noise I haven't heard from my brother in a long time.

Jasper's body language told it all he wasn't with us at the moment; his instincts had taken complete control as he snapped at Edward inches from his face trying to get at Bella. Emmett came up behind Jasper and locked him in his tight grip.

I moved carefully keeping my thoughts focused on Edward. I had to make sure he knew I wasn't a threat to Bella, but I wanted an extra body between her and Jasper. I vaulted over the table and crouched in front of Bella, my body tense and ready for a fight, mainly I was trying to block Bella at least from Jasper's sight. Edward growled menacingly at me, but I held my ground unless he tore me away from that spot, I'm not going to hurt her Edward I swear on my life I won't go any closer to her I thought

Being that close to her open wound was tough, but not as tough as it could've been. The incident in the ballet studio last year had really strengthened my resolve around open wounds in general as long as I didn't focus on what was behind me I could ignore it…wait…it had only been a paper cut, but the amount of blood I was smelling was more than just a little paper cut.

I took a chance, glanced behind me, and felt panic set in...Pouring down her arm was a large amount of blood. Quickly I shut both my eyes, knowing I might not be able to control myself if I kept watching.

 

                                                                               

In the process of getting thrown by Edward out of Jasper's way, Bella had cut up her arm, a deep wound had been inflicted and the blood was flooding down her arm, soaking into the carpet. I could taste it in the air and quickly stopped breathing. My body screamed in protest letting me know it was not pleased with my decision.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." I heard Carlisle say in his authoritative voice. I opened one eye and watched as Emmett nodded

"Come on Jasper," he said. Jasper was still struggling against Emmett's stronghold. I saw Edward's body language and knew he was moving towards Bella, so I carefully moved away from her, I had to make sure Edward knew I wasn't a threat to Bella's safety, so I kept my body tense, but my mind focused on one thought I'm just protecting her I'm not a threat.

Rosalie helped Emmett move Jasper out the door while Esme held it open, one hand was pressed over her mouth and nose, she looked over at me silently asking if I was coming and I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she called as she followed my brothers and sister into the yard.

"Let me by Edward." Carlisle murmured and it took Edward a second or two to comply, his stony look was firmly on me and I could read his body language. He expected me to lose it and attack Bella any second and if I moved wrong I'd regret it. Carefully, I stepped to the side, closer to Alice, me being away from Bella had no effect on Edward's watch on me.

Carlisle knelt beside Bella, examining her arm carefully, I could see Bella was trying to maintain her composure, but she was still in shock over the whole situation. Alice leaned closer to Carlisle, towel in hand

"Here Carlisle," she said, but he shook his head

"Too much glass in the wound." He replied, before reaching over and ripping a long strip of cloth from the tablecloth, he tied it around Bella's arm gently, creating a tourniquet. Bella looked like she was about to pass out, but not from loss of blood, but because of the blood itself. I had to chuckle silently at her aversion to blood's smell, something I was still amazed she could smell. "Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?" Carlisle asked, which was kind of pointless, knowing how much Bella hated hospitals and being fawned over, Carlisle should've known her to answer to be

"Here please," she whispered.

"I'll get your bag," Alice spoke up tugging on my arm.

"I'll go put a clean cloth on the table," I added, I knew I sounded winded, I hadn't taken a breath in nearly two minutes.

"Thank you both," Carlisle replied. I was careful not to move too quickly as I darted to the kitchen, Edward and I never broke our stare down, I had nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to hide so I would not avert my eyes like I had done something wrong.

In the kitchen, I hoisted myself to the countertop. When Esme designed the kitchen, expanding the old farmhouse style, she installed three cabinets that are really high up. Most of what's up there are just storage for random junk, since we don't keep food in the house, but we do keep China and other place settings to keep up appearances just in case. Next to the crystal is a thick canvas like tablecloth, and to reach it I had to literally stand on the countertop.

Alice came in with Carlisle's medical bag just as I hopped off the counter, she looked miserable and I knew there was nothing I could say to make things better, so I did the next best thing, I hugged my sister tight. She hugged me back nodding her thanks for my gesture.

I spread the tablecloth over the small kitchen table and plugged in the bright desk lamp from Esme's office. I could hear Carlisle and Edward's footsteps coming closer and could smell Bella and her blood blending in with the scent of my father and brother. I quickly picked up a crystal bowl and a book of matches as Edward set Bella down in the chair. I stepped forward carefully but quickly to put my items on the table where my father would need them.

Then just as quickly I backed to the counter furthest from the table and lifted myself up to the countertop, I didn't mean to do so, but I made myself as small as possible sitting on the counter, I sat with my knees up against my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around them, I kept myself as stiff as possible I didn't move, I didn't breathe and I closed my eyes as Carlisle went straight to work

Not in a long time had my instincts screamed at me so loud, the demand and pain I was feeling were so strong I was completely focused on fighting it nothing else was on my mind, just fighting my instincts.

Why? Why did I not accept my limitations and go out with the others why was I putting myself in this unbearable pain? I opened one eye and caught sight of my father, he was why. I had been Carlisle's son for sixty plus years, I was the biological son of a doctor and the adopted son of one. I had never wanted to be a doctor growing up at least not a human doctor, but it was important to me to have the same compassion and will that both my father and Carlisle have towards others.

Carlisle is strong enough to completely ignore his basic instinct and be that close to a gushing wound without the worry he might attack. I have never felt jealous of my father for this, I know its something that comes in time and I can only hope that I will eventually reach that strength and in my mind the longer I stayed in that kitchen, so close to Bella's open wound without flinching, without having to accept my limits and leave, the closer I would be to reaching Carlisle a man I admired as my father's resolve.

"Just go, Edward," Bella sighed

"I can handle it" he insisted, his words said one thing, his voice said another I could hear the strain in his voice, the pain, I didn't even need to open my eyes to see the stress my brother was in.

"You don't need to be a hero," Bella said. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air."

"I'll stay," Edward replied

"Why are you being so masochistic?" Bella muttered

'cause its Edward I thought but didn't open my eyes to see Edward's death glare, but I could feel it.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." Carlisle finally spoke up from his work

"Yes," Bella agreed. "Go find Jasper."

"You might as well do something useful," Alice added.

I felt Edward's glare on me and I know he was waiting for me to make a comment, which I was dying too I really wanted too, but I was afraid to speak, afraid if I took a breath I would lose my focus. I heard Edward sprint to the back door and out it letting it slam behind him.

A few seconds ticked by when I felt Alice's steps head out of the room, even Alice had caved and left. I was it, I was the last of the Cullen siblings to still be in the same room as Bella's open wound, I wasn't quit at Carlisle's level, but in my mind, this was pretty damn close.

I felt Bella's eyes lingering on me and my profile gave me a heads up of what was to come as Carlisle apparently took notice of me as I felt my father's eyes on me as well.

"Chris why don't you go as well, there's nothing more you can do. Thank you for setting up for me."

"I'm fine," I replied carefully, my throat felt like it was on fire it was so parched and demanding to be refreshed. "I can handle it…you might need me to fetch something." This was true, Carlisle couldn't leave to get something if he needed some supplies in the house he needed an assistant, Edward had gotten to play that part many times, I've never had the opportunity.

"Christian, you did well, and I am proud of you, but Edward may need some help with Jasper if he cannot reach him, you can. Go. Go help your brothers." Carlisle countered, I slowly opened my eyes and met with Carlisle's stern but compassionate look. I know I was reluctant to obey, but to be honest I also felt relieved that I could go and that the decision hadn't been my own.

I looked over at Bella who gave me a smile that said thank you, I returned the smile and hopped off the counter.

"Sorry Bella," I said with a shrug and bolted for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                

 

To say that breathing in the fresh air felt good is a helluv an understatement. I felt so much better the moment my feet touched the ground. I could smell Jasper's scent heading into the woods along with Rosalie and Emmett. I started to follow their scent when Esme came up behind me

"Christian honey?" she said softly touching my shoulder. I turned to face my mother and quickly looked away shameful "Oh sweetheart don't tell me you are ashamed you had to come out here."

"Kind of mum, I was so close, I was doing pretty well, but I could feel it, it was screaming at me to give in, but I was handling it. Dad still made me come outside." Esme reached forward and hugged me tightly

"You did so well, you protected Bella and ignored her wound that took so much control." I sighed and looked back towards the house.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

"only if you are up to it." I nodded and followed her around the house to the front door, as far from the 'surgery' that was occurring in our kitchen as possible.

We had most of the family room cleaned by the time Bella and Carlisle emerged from the kitchen. I was carefully picking up all the broken crystal, candles, and cake slipping them into a large trash bag. Even some of the crystal had Bella's blood on it and I knew that it would have to be burnt all of it, before Jasper came home. I was surprised that Esme was able to get the floor blood free, but then again when it comes to household repairs, nothing should surprise me about my mother.

"Esme, let me do that!" Bella exclaimed I could hear the embarrassment in her voice as she reached to help.

"I'm already done," Esme replied with a smile "how do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Bella assured her, I looked over at them and gave Bella a reassuring grin. "Carlisle sews faster than any other doctor I've had." I joined my parents as we chuckled at that. I swept the last bits of cake into the bag and tied it tightly into an unbreakable knot, before heaving the bag over my shoulder. I could have fit inside the bag it was nearly my size, and had I been human it would've been awkward to carry.

"The cake had glass shards in it, Bella." I explained "had to toss it. I'll bring you something to make up for it this week." Esme handed me the mop to be thrown out with the bag.

"Christian and Alice made the cake from scratch." She explained to Bella who nodded.

Just then the backdoor opened. Alice was at Bella's side in an instant, but Edward hung back. I could see the guilt written all over his face. He held the door open for me as I walked through it. I could see the wheels turning in my brother's head and knew he was leading up to a decision that was for one thing going to affect the whole family and for another, was going to be something I wouldn't like. I didn't say my profile aloud, hoping I was wrong, but I could read Edward's face, I wasn't and as I bolted into the darkness I wondered when it would all come out and how.

Like he usually did, Edward stayed overnight at Bella's, that was at least normal, making me wonder if my profile had been wrong, it wouldn't be the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last that I got a piece of my profile wrong. However, Edward is one to wear his emotions pretty clearly on his face and in his eyes, granted it's only as a vampire I can pick up on these, but still, I know my brother.

So to be honest I wasn't surprised that the decision was made right before Edward and I would head to school. Alice had gone with Jasper, up towards Denali for a while, so I had figured Esme would give me a ride or even Carlisle, but apparently, a family meeting was to occur first.

Our destination was Ithaca New York, or at least not far from it. The hospital and the school would be told Carlisle had accepted a position at a hospital in LA, and therefore the Cullen family would be moving within the next few days.

Needless to say, I was not happy about the decision, even when Carlisle explained that it was Edward's decision and this was how he felt was best to protect Bella…protect her from…us basically. The best way to do that was erase our existence from her, we would disappear and allow her to move on with her life, to forget about us.

I argued that this would not end well I could not see this ending well, but Carlisle assured me it was for the best. My parents usually don't doubt my profile, but this time they felt it was more connected to my unwillingness to leave Marie and my other friends here, granted that was part of it, but it wasn't the main thing. I had a feeling a deep feeling that Bella wouldn't just forget about Edward, no matter how much time passed he had left an impact on her, like a scar, something that would never heal, something she would carry forever.

This wasn't a visible scar, but one that was mentally visible to Bella and again I could not foresee this going the way Edward planned or the way Carlisle hoped it would go.

Edward left to meet Bella at school on time, but I stayed home for an extra hour or so, basically arguing my point with my parents. It wasn't that I didn't understand their reasoning, but I didn't feel right about it, none of this felt right, my profile allows me to see the world different then most others, human or vampire and this was one of those times, I saw this ending badly, I felt this going south quickly.

I had to voice that, I knew it would be pointless, the decision had been made, but I had to try, I owed it to everyone's sanity to at least give it a go. Save everyone the danger and heartache that was sure to come.

I watched out the window as Edward drove off speeding down our driveway before I turned to my parents.

"Christian" Carlisle started putting a hand up "I know what you are about to say son, but hear me out first." I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the window "Edward's decision will affect us all, there's no question about that. But we are hoping that this kind of clean break will give Bella the chance to live out her normal life without interference from us or the danger we have put her in."

"You don't understand, she's not going to just get over him!" I argued "we have had a major impact on Bella, nothing short of amnesia will wipe our existence from Bella Swan's mind. People at the school will eventually forget us, even Marie and the kids I've become friends with will move on, but Bella is different, something about her is different I can sense it I can profile it she will not just accept that Edward and the rest of us are gone from her life never to return. This may very well kill her!"

"Chris honey are you sure you are not just profiling how your friends will feel, how unhappy you are about leaving your friends?" Esme asked softly hugging my shoulders.

"Come on, have I ever given you a reason to distrust my profile? Ever?" I exclaimed "of course I'm unhappy about my friends, but they will move on I've made sure of that when I accepted that friendship. It's not the same with Bella, she is different, she's become attached and involved, it's impossible to break that now."

"Chris it's not that we do not trust your profile that has never been the case and never will be the case," Carlisle assured me gently.

"Then trust me on this one, this is not going to end the way Edward hopes, I can feel it I know it. I can't explain what will happen, but it's like a pit in my stomach, something about all of this feels wrong and I know it's not going to end the way we hope."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look; they do trust my profile, that's not the problem. But that didn't change the fact that this was Edward's decision and I couldn't argue. But I still thought my brother was an idiot and was making a huge mistake.

 

                                                                                               x-x-x

 

                                                                       

Esme came into the building with me, she had to explain Alice's absence and pick up Edward, Alice, and I's records to be "sent" to our "new" school. While she did that I went off to find Marie and our other friends. Today would be my last day and point in fact, Esme was waiting for me in the office. I had to make sure Marie would be ok, this would be my last chance.

I walked into the loud lunchroom, I made out Bella's voice easily as she asked about my whereabouts and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the timing. I looked over at their table and saw my brother point my direction and a look of relief washed over Bella's face and I felt my body go numb, he hadn't told her…what the bloody hell was he waiting for; Alice was gone, I would be gone by this time tomorrow why was he waiting?

I slid into my usual chair next to Marie who had a look of worry on her face, she was also near tears, she knew something was coming. The fact that I had shown up late, the fact that my sister was nowhere to be seen, Marie was a smart kid.

"Chris you missed most of this morning, is everything ok?" she whispered, "where's Alice?"

I looked over at Edward and glared at him, hating what I was going have to tell Marie, just because Edward was paranoid.

"My dad got asked to head a research study." I lied smoothly, the story of our sudden departure had been formulated and tweaked. We were actually headed towards our house on the outskirts of Ithaca New York, a small town called Freeville, about twenty minutes from Cornell University's center, but people in Forks would be told Carlisle was offered a high paying position as head of a cancer research study and that it was take it or leave it kind of offer.

"That's wonderful!" Marie exclaimed before she noticed my frown "not wonderful?"

"Marie…its in LA." I replied, her face dropped "we're moving tomorrow. My mum brought me in to get our records transferred and so I could say goodbye. She's waiting in the office." Marie's face went pale and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes "Marie I'm…I'm sorry, I just found out this morning, literally this morning. Dad got the phone call last night and had to call them back by this morning to let them know he was interested, he would've lost the chance if he hadn't and it means a lot to him, it's a cancer research study, his father died of cancer at an early age so did his sister, they're the reason he became a doctor."

I paused and did a side way glare at my brother who put his head down as he read my thoughts, he obviously knew this was killing me and I was pissed at him for this.

"Chris…are you really moving?"

I nodded

"We really are, it's a done deal, I start at my new school the day after tomorrow, believe me, I'm not happy 'bout it." I paused again "Marie I'm so sorry."

I put my head down, I felt horrible about this. I saw a tear run down Marie's cheek, she reached over and took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I've stopped worrying that she will be uncomfortable with my cold skin she proved to me long ago that it doesn't bother her.

"Do you think you'll come back?"

That question led me to glare at Edward again, he could read my mind and was keeping tuned in to my conversation, it was the first time since joining the Cullen family that I felt my privacy was being invaded and resented it.

Edward shook his head and I read his body language as he told me silently to tell Marie that we weren't coming back.

Bugger off Edward this is my decision, you have no right to dictate my life right now. My angry thoughts bombarded my brother, this was not fair and I was not in the mood to be polite to my brother.

"I don't know Marie, we might, if the study doesn't work out then we might be back sooner than later but to be honest I'm hoping it's a success, it might mean finding a cure for cancer. My dad is excited and hopeful." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down an email address.

I've gotten pretty good at hacking computers, this particular email address is mine, but I've got it set up so that only certain people can send me an email anyone not on my list of acceptable senders or are on my list of no contact it will bounce back to the sender with an 'unknown/incorrect email address' listing. I had set it up months ago but never had to use it until now.

Edward wanted it to be as if we never existed at least for Bella I would not do that to Marie. If Bella did try to get my second email from Marie when she realized the original one I had given her over the summer was not working, she would not be able to get through this one either, I would put Bella on the no contact list when I got home today. Any email from her would bounce back and Edward's precious decision would continue.

What Edward didn't know and I was easily blocking from my mind was that I would see any email Bella tried sending me, I wouldn't reply to them, they would just be images on my computer that I wouldn't access, but I'd still be able to read them.

I promised myself it would only be for a week or so, just to make sure Bella was ok, and if I didn't get any emails from her, then it was for the better, I hoped.

I finished writing my email address down and handed Marie the paper. She took it and looked it over.

"I'm going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," I glanced at my watch, Esme asked for me only to take fifteen minutes. We had packing to finish and we still had windows to board up. Our flight wasn't until nine the following day, so that gave us all night to get everything settled.

I also had to get the Mustang ready to drive to Seattle, it along with Esme's Audi would be loaded on a cargo plane to fly to New York. Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW were already on their way there. Carlisle keeps another car along with one of my dirt-bikes at the new house.

Over time we would clear out our Forks house and relocate all our belongings to wherever we ended up. Cars like Edward's Martin and Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes would be put into secure long term storage in Olympia, we would retrieve them when things settled.

I had been surprised that Edward planned to store his Volvo, but this also gave me a clue that we may be heading to New York, but he was not.

I also had to get Charlie and Chaplin ready to go, they were not going to be happy about the uprooting and that gave me yet another reason to shot a glare at Edward.

Bella was watching the scene between Marie and me, it was like she could read the situation like I could, like she knew something was up.

"are you staying for the rest of classes?" Marie asked bringing me back to reality.

I glanced over at Edward once, again he subtly shook his head and I narrowed my eyes, I did not need him to make suggestions for me. I was handling myself well enough and the last thing I needed was my idiotic brother's help. I wished he'd get the point that I was not looking back at him for support, I was looking at him to make him understand my resent. Either he was ignoring that thought or was just being dense.

"No…my mum is actually waiting for me, we have to finish packing. She brought me in so I could say goodbye properly."

Now my classmates had caught onto the conversation, their ears perked up like dogs with a whistle. Sarah looked concerned, so did Paul, Patrick tried to look the same as his friends, but I could read his facial expression, it's what I do it's what my ability is designed to do.

I've known for a while now that Patrick fancies Marie. He's had a crush on her since fourth grade. I could see that he was sad to see me go, but at the same time he was hopeful that my departure would give him a chance.

"It's a done deal Chris?" Paul asked and I nodded, he looked over at Sarah, Patrick, Jenna, and some of our other friends before he held out his hand "it's been good knowing you Chris, keep in touch you promise." Once again I nodded "and tell your dad… that we wish him luck with the study."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward lead Bella out of the cafeteria I wanted to go at least say goodbye, but I couldn't, I had promised Edward a clean break from Bella and as much as I hated it, I would keep that promise.

"I'll tell him," I replied shaking Paul's hand and then Patrick's. I stood up, Sarah reached over and hugged me, so did Jenna. Marie lowered her head, she was hesitant to say anything, goodbye included. "I'll miss you guys, you've been good to me and I'll never forget it. I hope to see you guys again."

"Can we email you, Chris?"

"Sure, Marie has my email address. If you guys wouldn't mind, only keep my email amongst you six please." I paused, just in case Bella tried to get my email from my friends. I sighed and looked down at my watch "I've gotta go, my mum is waiting." My classmates nodded their goodbyes and headed out of the cafeteria, Marie, on the other hand, hesitated she did not want to go because her going would mean my going. "Marie…my mum…" she leapt into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much Chris," she whimpered into my shoulder, I took her by the shoulders and pulled her away so I was looking at her, she had tears running down her face. I glanced over at the doorways, I saw Patrick standing there.

"I'm going to miss you too," I whispered, "but Marie don't focus on me, you've got to focus on your own future got it promise me that?"

"Chris…"

"Promise me, Marie,"

"I…I promise."

I grinned

"Good, cause if I come back here and find you a complete wreck you are going to be in so much trouble." that did it, I saw a smile out of the corner of her mouth "I'll see you Marie," she held onto my sleeve, then my hand as I walked away. I refused to look behind me as I passed Patrick in the doorway he nodded to me "Patrick, watch out for her please?" he seemed taken aback by that request "I don't want her to be hurt and I'm counting on you to take care of her. Got it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

I saw him nervously swallow and look over at Marie who was slowly headed our way, he still seemed confused by my request.

"I will Chris I swear" he finally said holding out his hand and we shook on the matter, sealing it.

With that, I walked as quickly as I could in human speed reaching the main office. Esme was there waiting patiently, a large folder in her hand with Alice, Edward, and I's records. She held out her arm for me and I allowed her to pull me close, she understood how hard this was for me, how much it went against my profile and against my instincts.

                                                                                                       x-x-x

                                                       

 

I slammed the door to the Mustang and ducked underneath it to make sure the undercarriage was clear of tools, I had a habit of leaving wrenches and such under the car. I was fuming and it had been boiling since Esme and I got home hours ago, it was only getting worse. It was four in the morning now. Edward had come home briefly, he was on his back to Bella's, something about one last day at school.

I wondered how the hell he was going to explain my absence, Alice missing school was understandable, but both of us missing, Bella was going to realize something was really wrong. Not that it mattered now we would be gone and Edward would break away from Bella later today.

I read his body language, the look in his eye when I asked him why he hadn't told Bella we were leaving. He was going to do something stupid and more importantly something he was going to regret, something we all would.

The pit in my stomach was getting worse, to the point where I was getting frustrated, my already short fuse was quickly getting shorter.

"Damn it," I shouted as the wedge I had under the tire came loose, the Mustang lurched a little rolling back towards my workbench. Quickly I darted over there and stood in its path stopping it from hitting. "Bloody hell"

"You and the Mustang having a marital dispute?" Emmett called from the doorway. I growled at him without meaning to. "I could recommend a good marriage counselor, but the auto-body shop isn't taking new clients."

I started to growl at him again, but stopped, he was trying to make me feel better the best way Emmett knows how with humor.

"It sucks Em," I muttered kicking the wedge back under the tire.

"Well getting mad at a classic car isn't going to help you, it's not the cars fault you're packing its bags."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Tell you what kid, you get in and steer I'll push it up the ramp onto the flatbed."

"Naw I'm going to drive it to the airport."

"Chris, that's if it starts you and Rose have been trying for weeks to get it to start with no luck."

"It'll start," I promised. I took the keys out of my pocket and slid into the driver seat. I pumped the gas pedal a few times and inserted the key. The engine tried to turn, it wanted to I could hear it and I could feel it. It spurted a bit and came so close to bursting to life before it stuttered and was silent. "DAMMIT ALL, Bloody prat!" I swore, growling at the car I've invested nearly a year's work into, I knew I had to watch my temper, I could easily turn this car into scrap metal if I wasn't careful, but I felt so mad I wanted to hit something, anything, and the steering wheel was in perfect reach.

Emmett came over and knelt down near the door, he put his hand on my arm, keeping me from attacking my car.

"Hey, kid, kid, kid easy. Chris its not the car that bugging you is it?"

I glanced over at my brother and took a deep breath.

"No…its not."

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess Edward."

"Good guess got it on the first try."

"Well, it was either Edward's the cause or your turning into him with the mood swings. Either way, Edward was involved."

"He's going to do something stupid, really stupid."

"As opposed to his usual stupidity?" Emmett asked with a chuckle

"This goes beyond his usual stupidity. He's going to drop Bella fast and hard and I've got a deep feeling she might not recover from it."

Now Emmett's face went serious

"Have you told Carlisle?"

"I tried, he's not sure if Edward is making the right decision, but he's going with the argument that its Edward's decision, not ours." I paused "Edward is convinced and he's got Carlisle convinced that Bella will just accept that he's gone and move on with her life. Profile aside does Bella strike you as the kind of person who would get over something that quickly, get over anything quickly for that matter?"

Emmett shook his head

"No."

"Right, she's not. This will not end the way Edward is hoping, it's going to end in heartache and pain." I felt sick to my stomach, really sick. "This is the wrong…all of this is wrong and no one is listening."

"I hear you kid, I'm listening. Look here's what we do, Alice is going to keep an eye on Bella's future, can you really picture Edward winning an argument on this with Alice?" I shook my head "so we just pay attention. If she moves on then that great we'll know and we can do the same."

"And if she doesn't?" I asked softly, Emmett wasn't sure how to answer that for a moment. "do we get involved even Edward doesn't want us to?"

"Do you really see it going that way?" Emmett asked. I sighed and rubbed my temple

"I cant see the future Em, but I can see Bella, I read Bella and I know her better then Edward thinks he does." I paused "to answer your question, yeah I see it going opposite how Carlisle and Edward want it to go."

Emmett ruffled my hair.

"I guess, we cross that line when we get to it." He moved to the front of the car and lifted the hood. "Hey kid?"

I looked over at him

"What?"

"I know what the Mustang issue is." I slid out of the driver seat and wandered over to him, Emmett isn't as car-oriented as Rose and I, but he's not as bad as Edward, he at least knows his way around an engine.

"Seriously?" I asked he grinned

"The plugs to the battery, you got them crossed." He replied I looked at the engine, I couldn't believe I had missed something like that, but Emmett was right. He quickly switched the wires to their correct spot. "Try it now." He finished shutting the hood.

I took a deep breath and slid back into the driver seat and crossed my fingers as I turned the key.

The engine turned over with no hesitation as the Mustang finally roared to life, the horsepower under the hood more powerful then I imagined.

"BLOODY HELL WE DID IT!" I shouted, "it runs it really runs, I can't believe that's all it was, its finally finished!"

"Its about time," Emmett added, grinning.

For a moment all my other concerns left my memory, my car was running Rosalie and I had built a car virtually from the frame up and it was finally a real car.

Emmett reached under the car and pulled out the wedge, officially freeing the mustang. I put it into gear and slowly drove it out of garage parking it next to the flatbed.

I grinned at Emmett who climbed into the truck and backed the flatbed into the garage where the Mustang had sat. It was staying home, locked in the garage along with a fair share of Rosalie and I's tools.

"Thanks, Em," I said shutting the car off and climbing out.

"Don't mention it." was his reply, he grinned "so, can I bum a ride with you and the rats?" I nodded

"Only if you help me get the rest of my stuff."

I didn't have much left to carry out. Most of my stuff had already gone to the new house, my books, clothes, DVDs, games, desktop computer, stuff like that. The rat's cage and supplies was also on its way there.

My laptop and the rats themselves would ride with me on the plane, they were safely secured in their traveling cage and were so nervous about the uproot that I had to calm them to prevent any panic attacks.

I loaded my backpack into the trunk of the Mustang and made sure my wallet had my fake ID in it, claiming I was sixteen. It's one of Jasper's best forgeries. Esme and Rose came over as we stood in front of our house, watching Emmett secure the last of the windows and locking it up tight. The pit in my stomach was getting worse and for a second I wondered if a vampire could have an ulcer.

"All locked up Em?" Esme asked sadly

"Tighter than Fort Knox Mom," Emmett replied handing her the keys.

"Chris is the garage secure?"

I nodded

"and boarded up. I moved all the tools to the cellar and all the other equipment is out of sight." Esme nodded she hugged me tightly, before reaching for Emmett and Rose and pulling the three of us into a tight hug.

"Are we ready?" she asked

"As ready as we're gonna get mum," I replied

"Let's go then Carlisle is waiting at the hospital. Emmett, I want you to drive the mustang on the way to the hospital, Chris, when we cross out of Forks you can drive it the rest of the way to Seattle ok sweetie?"

I nodded and handed Emmett the keys.

Esme and Rose headed towards the Audi with a sad glance back at the house, Esme more then Rose, Esme had put so much hard work into the old house it was like leaving a part of herself here. I looked up the loft, then down to the rest of the house, before looking at the garage and beyond it to the woods and the river into the forest.

I was really going to miss this place, it had grown on me, more importantly, I would miss the friends I was leaving behind, those I could say bye to and especially the one who I couldn't say goodbye too, Bella.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulder, and with one final glance, we headed towards the Mustang. The rats were their portable cage in my lap as Emmett drove, following Esme down our long winding driveway, even being that close to Emmett didn't make them nervous, both rats seemed to sense the sadness from both Emmett and I. I refused to look behind me out the back window as we turned the first corner, the house disappearing from view.

 

                                                                               


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                           

 

"I think we need a bigger garage," I noted as I parked the Mustang just in front of the double car garage. "Has it always been this small?" I asked Rosalie as she slid out of the passenger seat, she leaned back looking at me through the open door.

"I think you're just being forgetful."

"Or blocking it from my mind," I replied to myself as Rosalie moved the pile of moving boxes out of the way so I could pull the Mustang in next to her Beemer. In anticipation for the extra cars we would have this time around, Carlisle had purchased temporary carports, his Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep would remain under them, while the Mustang, the Beemer, and the Audi would squeeze into the garage, a temporary solution that Esme hoped to rectify soon. She had spent the entire plane ride taking down requests from Rosalie and me regarding the extension on our Freeville house garage. We had acquired three extra cars since we were last in New York, so modifications were a must.

I threw my backpack on and lifted Chap and Charlie's travel cage up and headed into the house. I'd get the rest of our stuff later. I wanted to get re-acclimated with the house. Its been about forty years since we were last living here.

Unlike the Forks house, bedrooms had already been claimed the last time we were here, so I quickly made my way up to the third floor, the loft was my room, it was the largest room I had of all the houses we owned and was believe it or not my least favorite.

Esme had put in a few skylights and a walkout porch for me as new additions, when her and Carlisle were here about five years ago to check in on the place, and don't get me wrong I appreciated what she had done, but it wasn't the same.

I pushed my door open and was hit with the musty stale smell of a room that hadn't been opened in a few years, I put the cage down on my desk and quickly opened the double doors to my porch, getting a good breeze into the room; that good breeze however kicked up all the dust on the floor and I saw a couple of dust bunnies bigger than a small dog funnel out of my room and down the hall.

Chaplin gave a protesting squeak as I dropped my backpack next to the cage. He would be much happier when their large cage was set up and he could stretch his legs.

The moving truck had been by hours before we had gotten to the house so it wasn't a bad idea to go down and start bringing my stuff up, but I didn't move towards the door. Instead, I went back to my porch, leaned against the railing and stared out into the woods.

I wondered for a moment if living in Forks had spoiled me in some way. I didn't feel at home here, it was my home that I won't deny, but I didn't feel AT home. I didn't hear the river running, I didn't smell the moss and dew on the trees, it wasn't home.

I heard the floorboards in my doorway creak and I glanced behind me, even though I knew it was Esme coming to check on me, I had been more than unusually quiet since we boarded the flight to Buffalo, then the drive to Ithaca, with a brief few stops for gas along the way, and my being quiet always concerns her.

"Christian?" she said softly, I felt her come out onto the porch and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie?"

"Hi Mum," I said replied, as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder

"It's a little musty in here hm?"

"Yeah a little, I figured open the door air it out, doesn't seem to be helping though."

Esme kissed the top of my head

"Are you doing ok?" she asked and I shrugged

"Homesick I guess, it'll pass, I just gotta get my stuff in here." I lied "it'll be better." Esme knows me, she knows when I'm lying, but she didn't say anything.

"Do you want some me to help?" she paused and hugged me tight "before Alice gets here and reorganizes?" I tried not to grin, "hm?" Esme pushed gently trying her best to get at least a smile out of me.

"Ok, ok!" I replied, finally giving in to her prods.

"Go get your boxes from the garage and the front room and we'll start decorating."

It didn't take long for me to bring up my half-a-dozen boxes up to my room as Esme unpacked each one. I finished pouring the shavings into the bottom of the rat's cage and made sure everything was in its place before letting the guys out of their travel cage. Charlie made a beeline for his now full food dish, nearly running his brother over. Chaplin was more hesitant.

The cage smelt familiar, but he knew it wasn't in the same place. He looked at me for reassurance, I reached over and gently ran my hand down his back, trying to reassure him. The sound of Charlie eating caught his attention and seemed to convince him that all was good as he scampered into the cage, allowing me to latch the door.

Esme was just finishing up my books when she turned to look at me. I broke down the moving boxes before looking up at her.

"Mum?" I asked, "what's up?"

"We have a decision to make honey."

"About?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what it was about, school and if I wanted to enroll.

"Emmett and Rosalie have decided not to enroll at the high school, they are planning on taking an extended honeymoon type excursion. To Europe this time, for a few months." I made a face, that figured, it had been Africa over the summer. "Both of them want you to join them for a few weeks when they go to England and France, but I will let them tell you that." I nodded that was better, much fairer. "With Alice and Jasper staying in Denali for a little while longer and." I saw the hesitation on my mother, Edward's name was plaguing her words and she couldn't say his name "that means you have to decide what you would like to do."

"How long are we going to stay here mum?"

Esme didn't answer me for a moment

"For a while at least. Carlisle has accepted a position at Cornell teaching night courses as well as his hospital shifts. We're going to try and settle here for a little bit."

I glanced out the double doors to my porch, Emmett and Rosalie leaving on an extended honeymoon, Alice and Jasper up in Alaska for a few more weeks, and Ed…Edward off who knows where it hit me like a ton of bricks that for quite a while it would be just my parents and me.

This wasn't something I was used to, nor was it something I wanted. Like Esme and Carlisle I like it better when the whole family is together, I missed my brothers and sisters, I haven't been an only child in over six-decade, when you've grown used to one way for that long its tough to reenter it.

"Would you guys be mad if I asked not to go to school this time around?"

Esme looked at me surprised

"Christian why would we be mad it's your decision to make." She reached over and hugged me tight "but I am curious, what are your plans. I know you and your attention span, you will last maybe a week with nothing to do, and I really doubt you will make it a week."

I shrugged

"Hadn't really thought that through." She was right of course, but a week was being generous, I'd give it a day, by this time tomorrow I would driving everyone nuts and with the Mustang completed, I wouldn't even have that to focus on.

"Well, what I can suggest is your helping me with a restoration project at least for a little while."

"Is that why we came here instead of going to Denali?" I asked

"Partly, the other reason is dad and I had a thought for you." I tilted my head, wondering what she meant by that, Esme was obviously pleased with what she was about to suggest and she knew I would like it, so whatever it was I trust my mum. "In the morning you work with me at the restoration house, then in the afternoon and evenings you take some courses at Cornell."

My eyes went wide

"Seriously?"

"Whatever major you'd like. We will make the arrangements and get the paperwork needed, you just need to let us know." I sighed and grinned a little

"That sounds awesome mum. But I mean, won't it be strange for a kid to be enrolling in college?"

Now Esme's face broke into a smile, she reached over and tapped my nose

"Let dad and I worry about that." Esme reached into my last box, it held a couple of my notebooks and photo albums, but she pulled out a large paperback booklet, all about Cornell University. "Have a look through this ok?" she kissed my head again and headed out of my room.

I looked over at the rats, they squeaked at me, Charlie protesting his confinement loudly, he likes to be out and about when introduced to a new place, the first time I ever brought them into Alice's room it was in their travel cage, they threw a fit until I let them out and that was a couple of days after I first brought them home.

I rolled my eyes and opened the cage, letting them wander out; as they explored their new home I unpacked the rest of their belongings.

When Charlie heard the sound of his treats he made a beeline for me and the treats, squeaking and pawing at my hand until I gave him a treat. I sighed, at least someone didn't care where he was staying, as long as there were food and water, Charlie was in his glory.

Chap, on the other hand, he wasn't pleased with this new place, which was odd for him since he's the most curious and well noisy of the two, I could practically hear his complaints.

"Hey don't look at me, this wasn't my decision." I told him "you can blame Edward's insanity this time. Feel free to eat one of his composition books next time you see one."

Chap cocked his head to the side and he sniffed the air, before climbing onto my hand and up to my shoulder, I slipped him a sunflower seed which he accepted quickly gnawing on the thing as I filled their food dish and scattered the rest of their toys and tunnels. I hoped Chap wasn't feeding off my feelings on this, I didn't need a stressed out rat.

But, strange as it sounds I was with Chaplin on this whole thing, even with all my stuff in the room, this still didn't feel like home and I wondered how long it would be. It hadn't taken very long for the Forks house to feel like home, a day at the most to feel completely at home.

Even with Edward and I clashing over room rights, walking through the front door of the Forks house felt like it was home and was even more so after Esme finished her renovations. I knew though, I had to at least try, for Carlisle and Esme's sake.

 

                                                                       x-x-x-x

                                                          

 

I scrolled through the courses offered at Cornell and wrote down the majors that piqued my interest. I already have a BA in English Literature as well as a BA in European history. Of course, no one outside of the family will ever know these degrees exist, but that's fine with me. I was halfway down the list, my own list had grown to include Anthropology and Classics studies, but I wanted to go a different route, try something I hadn't even thought of in the past.

Medicine was, of course, my first thought, a flash of me working alongside Carlisle in a hospital treating patients and really helping people like my father had wanted of me, all those years ago.

I had long been jealous of Edward on that one thing, he had been given the opportunity to assist our father in medical situations as long as blood wasn't involved, even when Carlisle had treated me, Edward was there in England with him helping my people recover from the Blitz. It was something I had never been given the chance but longed to.

Unfortunately, I had to be realistic with my choices and it didn't matter what age my parent's decision, what reasoning they had concocted for me to be able to attend university, the point of the matter was I would never look old enough to attend medical school.

Carlisle and Esme said I could choose whatever I wanted, so I decided to give German Studies and French studies a try, dual major that in all retrospect wouldn't really get me far anyways, but since I am fluent in French, and I know enough German to carry on a somewhat intelligent conversation taking studies in those two languages might be kind of interesting.

My written choice aside and started my email up. It took a moment for it to load, the wireless roter that Emmett and I had set up earlier needed a booster, it was on the to-do-list.

Once I got into my email I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure if I should have felt relief or worry at not seeing any email bounces from Bella, there was one from Marie, I knew there would be. It was simply her asking if we had made it to LA ok and had I seen any movie stars. I chuckled at that and sent a quick reply telling her we were settling in and no I hadn't seen anyone famous.

I was a little concern about the lack-of-Bella emails, but I knew I had to let things settle give her time. I couldn't shake the pit in my stomach that something wasn't right, but I had to ignore it at least for the time being.

I was just setting up my books and DVDs when Rosalie knocked on my door and walked in, Emmett right behind her. Emmett picked my cricket ball up from my backpack and tossed it in the air, before tossing it to me.

"All setup kid?" He asked as Rosalie hugged my shoulders as she sat on my love seat and I sat down next to her.

"Just about," I replied throwing the ball back to Emmett. "you guys?"

"It's amazing how much stuff one person can accumulate in a short amount of time," Emmett answered grinning at Rosalie.

"Isn't it?" I replied, Rosalie took hold of the back of my neck and shook me gently.

"You two are ones to talk especially you." She said gesturing to all my books.

I chuckled and shrugged,

"Good point."

Rosalie exchanged a look with Emmett

"Chris, Emmett told me about your profile."

I looked up at Emmett and he gave me a nod. Most people would feel betrayed with something like that, but when you have this kind of ability, especially when you profile something you're really uncomfortable with, aren't sure how to tell more than one person, but want more people to know, you really feel better when someone actually steps in to give you a hand understanding it.

"What are we going to do though, what's done is done." I replied, "I can't change it." I looked out the balcony "maybe Edward's right, maybe if we do let this go things will even themselves out, the universe always settles things down. Maybe that's what'll happen, take out one part of the equation and to fill the empty space the equation will give itself another number to be equal. At least, that's what I hope will happen."

"Chris, I have said this many times, you can't control everything. And kid I think you forget that sometimes. That ability of yours gives you a different look at the world and you think it means you can change everything and kid you can't, no matter how much you want to." Emmett explained in a serious tone I was not used to with him. I really don't like Serious Emmett, it's not a trait I am used to on my brother.

"This is one of those times Chris," Rosalie finished hugging my shoulders tight "you will drive yourself mad trying to create a scenario to fix things. We know you." She paused changing the subject "anyways, Emmett and I came up here to ask you something."

Esme had already filled me in, but I could tell Rosalie wanted to ask me herself, so I kept the discussion with Esme to myself.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to take off in a couple of days, a honeymoon to Europe for a few months. We figured you'd like to meet us in Paris when we get there for a few days, then spend a week or so in England, and maybe Germany or Switzerland. I know you've always wanted to see Berlin and Munich and your French is much better than Emmett's."

I grinned

"No parle vous François?" I asked

"Definitely not." Emmett replied "escargot, Eiffel Tower," he paused "and my calmar" he finished taking Rosalie's hand and kissing it.

My grin widened and I laughed, Rosalie, joining me

"I think you mean amour Em, that means love, you just kissed Rosalie after calling her a squid."

"Thank you for proving my point Emmett," Rose added

"Anytime." He replied

"Was uber sprechenden Deutchschen?" I asked and Emmett looked even more confused than before. "That settles it if you guys are going to Germany or even Switzerland you're gonna need me. That's two of the languages they speak in Switzerland, German and French."

"That was German?" Emmett asked, "oh, ok, because I was trying to figure out when you learned Russian."

I slapped my hand to my forehead and burst out laughing

"So, using you as a translator aside, would you like to go? It would be in a month or so we promised Esme and Carlisle we'd be home for Christmas, you know how they are about Christmas together."

"Yeah," I said my laughter subsiding quickly "minus one." I could only imagine how Christmas this year would be, Edward wouldn't be home, that was a given, would Alice and Jasper be home? Emmett and Rosalie promised they'd be home, especially for Esme and Carlisle's sake, but what if the call of Europe was too much and they stayed an extra few months, lost track of time forgot 'bout Christmas.

I looked at my brother and sister, I couldn't imagine them forgetting the one holiday that means the most to my parents, Carlisle especially, but it was a possibility and I was truly afraid of that possibility.

"Chris that's Edward's decision, you know Edward can be selfish, I take it back is selfish. Didn't stop him last year and it's not going to stop him this time. Edward tends to only think of himself and nothing has changed that." Rosalie reminded me and I nodded.

That was certainly true, whatever Rosalie's usual feelings on Edward, she was correct on this particular part there was no denying that.

"So," it was my turn to change the subject, I didn't want to talk about Edward anymore. "do you have an antennary planned?"

"For us or you?" Emmett replied a sly grin, I rolled my eyes, not even wanting to touch that one.

"For us, the three of us," I explained

"For London, you will be our tour guide, we're going to make a reservation for two suites at a hotel in the center of London, the Sheraton. Chris, I know how you feel about landscapes and views, so you're going to love this one. We checked out a few of them too, and a nice hotel in Berlin as well."

"This'll be fun. And it will be cool." I paused "will we go to Scotland?"

"Only if you want to," Rosalie replied, I ran my fingers through my hair and thought that over.

"Maybe, I'll have to think 'bout it." I grinned "but Emmett I hope you understand we are going to the British Museum, you have no choice in the matter."

Emmett made a face

"Come on didn't you see enough of that as a kid wouldn't you rather do something fun while we're there?"

"That is fun to me, and for your information Em, I went to the British Museum ONCE as a kid, when I was eleven years old with my class. We were there for a total of twenty minutes studying the Egyptian Mummy on display. One of my classmates couldn't stomach the mummification process that the curator was explaining and well" I grinned "our class was asked to leave at once. Then of course the war came a few years later, never got back there. But it was a grand experience, up till Jonathan hacked up his breakfast."

"Lovely" Rosalie said. "Ok, we'll leave you to finish setting up, do you want help wiring up the surround sound?" I looked at the box of speakers and wires I was really avoiding that setup.

"Yeah, maybe later."

"We're going to go hunting later too if you'd like to join us, I'm sure we could something to your liking." Emmett added, "I've heard there are some great choices along the Appalachian trail."

"Sounds good," I replied. Once Rosalie and Emmett had headed out of my room, I flopped down on my window seat and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the coming weeks would be like, counting down till a great vacation with my brother and sister to distract me.

 

                                                                            


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                       

 

"This house is really four hundred?" I asked stepping over an entire community of spider webs, the inhabitants seemed undisturbed by this as one continued to weave a pretty impressive structure; it was a shame I would have to dismantle it when we really got cleaning.

"Thereabouts," Esme replied from the stone fireplace, one that was probably used for both heatings and for cooking since it was fitted neatly in an alcove. "I think the historical society embellished a bit." She handed me a folder from her purse. Inside was photocopied documentation telling the house's entire history well as far back to a certain point. The historical society had told Esme that the house was the oldest in the state and had given its construction year in the seventeenth century, which made little sense to me.

"So the earliest document they have is 1750?" I read aloud "mum there isn't anything further back than that, least not in these documents. What makes them so sure it's older?" I paused and thumbed through the blueprints and deeds "I mean regardless it's a cool house and will make a grand project, but the documents don't fit the story."

"The main proof is diary entries. However, they are very incomplete and a lot of things have been added in at different times. From what I gather in the entries, the property and the house itself stayed in the same family, from the time it was supposedly built in 1615. The main house was built in 1750 to replace this one, which is where you're seeing that date. But the family kept this house as servant quarters. The whole property remained in the family until 1954 when it was sold, and resold multiple times until last year when the historical society claimed it." Esme explained, reading quickly through the diaries she had access too.

"English, French, or Dutch?" I asked I had a path I was taking with my questions and Esme knew it as she looked over the entry.

"English from what I can tell."

My face twisted with confusion. I'm pretty good with history, European of course is a specialty of mine, but I've gotten quite good with American history, which wouldn't exist in the mindset it does now, without European influence, like it or not, there would be no United States of America had there not been colonization by Europeans.

"So they're claiming an English settlement five years before the pilgrims in Massachusetts and only eight years after Jamestown?" I rubbed my temple "mum that makes no sense, for the most part, all the settlements of that era were coastal, and the Dutch had control of New York at that time, New Amsterdam they called it, but at that time they hadn't ventured further than Manhattan, that was where they set up their trading post and eventual fort. The only ones who'd be up here for long periods were French trappers, and they wouldn't have built a house like this." I glanced around the structure "this is English no question 'bout that, the architecture is right for the nationality, but wrong for the date the historical society is claiming, if I hadn't been told the dates, I would've estimated this house was built in 1720, at the earliest."

Esme nodded, architecture is one of her many specialties and we both knew things didn't add up on the house.

"Unfortunately Christian, there's nothing we can do on that front. The historical society has documentation to back its story up."

"I just hate it when people get the facts wrong like this, I mean its one thing to get the facts mixed up a bit. But when you have proof that the facts don't fit historically how can you still put that out to the public." I paused "its kind of dishonest really."

"Chris sweetie, you realize that we're here just to restore the house right?" Esme asked, smiling at me gently. I grinned and shrugged, "Come on we have some measurements and pictures to take before we can start even thinking about restoring it."  
                                                                                           x-x-x

 

  
October 5th

I will admit, the house was cool there was no denying that and it definitely needed work, which was the kind of project Esme and I love working on, especially together. But the facts that the Historical society had given us was still on my mind, it's one of those things I really can't let go. And besides, focusing on finding a way to disprove the societies claim took my mind off of Forks, and all we had left there.

As with any project, clean up was the first step and man did this house need it, it made me wonder how long it had been since anyone entered the house.

Carefully, I removed the boards over the glassless windows to get a good breeze going. A second later I realized that Esme was about to open the rear door, creating not just a cross breeze, but a twister of dust, dirt, and debris that got stirred up. Quickly I shut my eyes and covered my nose and mouth with my tee-shirt as the twister made a beeline for me.

When it finally settled down, my once clean clothes were covered and I was caked in dust, I think I actually had some up my nose.

"Chris honey did you bring the broom in or is it still in the car-" Esme walked into the front room, she stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of me. She was trying not to laugh but was failing.

"It is not funny" I warned grinning a bit.

"Oh, sweetheart." Esme giggled "I think it is very, very funny." She replied, "you should see yourself." She reached into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror. She held it up. My brown hair was considerably darker nearly black and the blonde highlights were basically gone, blended into the brown. When I shook my head, the dust rained down around me. My pale face looked like I had been stuck up a chimney for weeks as a sweep.

"This is so disgusting." I grumbled "I think I swallowed some. I know there's something in my nose." I finished hacking a bit.

Esme handed me a packet of wet-napkins and I washed all the dust and dirt off my face, by the time I was finished, the napkin was black.

"So as I was asking." Esme's smile widened "Did you bring in the broom." She paused "Though, at this point, I'm assuming you took the role of dustbin on yourself." It had reached the point where Esme couldn't contain her laughter any longer and she burst out laughing. It had felt like years since I had last heard my mum laugh this hard, since before Bella's party at least. As annoyed as I was at myself, I felt good, seeing my mother laugh and be happy.

"It's still in the car." I finally answered when her laughter finally calmed down. "Be right back." I bolted outside and took a deep breath. I could still feel the dirt grits on my throat, but the fresh air felt good.

The weather was starting to change, even for October it was noticeable, but Halloween was only a few weeks away and winter always comes earlier to Upper State New York than most other states, but even more so this year. I could feel it, we were in for a helluva winter.

So we only had a limited time to get everything we could, done, before I headed off to Europe to meet with Rose and Em, then not long after that, Esme would have to board up the rest of the house for the wintertime. What made it really difficult, was we couldn't be up here every day. The historical society that was in charge of the whole thing was certifiably insane, I was sure of it.

First off, they insisted that we restore parts of the house that was in pretty good shape, that didn't need much if any work, while what they didn't want us to fix desperately needed it.

It drove Esme nuts when she was restricted on restoration jobs, especially when those restrictions forced her to not fix something that was easily fixed. Esme liked to fix things, it is part of her personality, and right now it was part of her to fix this house, since with the whole family was scattered right now we were in a broken, yet repairable state, and she was trying her hardest to fix us, the house could be a distraction.

Part of the other problem was the society wanted anything that proved the house was the eighteenth century to be removed and replaced with only seventeenth style artifacts, brought from different places of that time period.

Apparently, the historical society's goal was to turn the hundred-hundred and fifty-acre property into a tourist trap, a replica of a seventh-century upper state New York village. A handful of buildings including this one, the bigger house, and the barn behind us were the focal pieces of the village. All three of those building are easily two hundred years old at least, but the four hundred that the society is claiming was pushing it.

They were replicating successful living history museums like Plimoth Plantation in Massachusetts, Mystic Seaport in Connecticut, and Williamsburg and Jamestown in Virginia, and figured they had a chance of surpassing their success with an "older" village.

It made me laugh that all they needed was one famous historian to come to visit and blow the whistle on the whole thing. Unlike the last house the whole family was involved with back in Washington, I just wanted to be done with this project and move on from it. I made sure that we would not be putting more money or even our name on this project than it was worth, the Washington house had been worth every penny and more that we put into it, this would be if the historical society was honest.

I grabbed the broom from the back seat of the Mustang and returned to Esme, helping her clean up the dust from the twister that attacked me. I was kneeling on the floor with the dustpan as she carefully swept the dust into it.

"Oh Chris, I didn't tell you, Rosalie called while you were outside," my ears perked up and I looked at my mum.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, feeling the panic set in, Esme saw this and gave me a look, telling me to calm down.

"Honey, stop panicking. They just wanted to let us know they arrived in Amsterdam." I felt my body relax, "and to tell you how excited they were for you to join them in Paris."

"Oh,"

"Speaking of which, when was your flight again?"

"It's a six AM deal."

"And I'm just assuming since I know you so well, you haven't even thought about packing." I grinned "considering you leave next week."

"Oh yeah," I replied, "that probably be good." I paused "then again, Rosalie will probably try and update my wardrobe in Paris." That thought gave me a vampire's equivalent of a headache.

"Still, we need to send you over there some new clothes."

"What are you and dad going to do while your kid free?" I asked carefully, I didn't want to upset Esme, but thankfully she smiled mysteriously.

"Well, first we will be redecorating the entire house, starting with your room." I started to grin, "then, of course, we will spend some time at the island for our anniversary. Then before we know it Christmas will be upon us."

"Jaz and Alice will be home by then, right? They won't miss Christmas will they?"

"Of course they won't miss Christmas. They will be home next week before you leave."

"Ah, so you won't be exactly kid free?"

"Not entirely. Alice and I have decorating to do."

"Uh oh," I replied, imagining the horror from that "ok so that means their gonna be home when you guys take off to the island?"

"Yes of cour" Esme started then realized what I meant "oh Charlie and Chap; don't worry they will be fine, Alice will love the chance to spoil them with no interference from you."

"I'm glad you guys are going to the island, you haven't had a real vacation in a long time, just the two of you."

Esme reached over and kissed the top of my head.

"What about you, are you excited about your trip?" We finished sweeping up the last bit of dust and I tossed it outside. I nodded when I came back inside.

"Big time, I can't wait to see London and Paris, sides listening to Em try and speak French is going to be hilarious. He called Rose a squid by accident, he thought calmar means love."

Esme smiled and laughed at that. I speak fluent French as well as a few other languages. I've been good with languages since I was a little kid. Carlisle speaks a ton of languages and Edward thinks he does as well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm the most fluent in French out of the entire family. Edward can speak it, but he can't get the accent right, his idea of perfecting a language is listening to someone's thoughts, and I'm not sure how, but accents do not play out in someone's mind very well.

Just because someone hearing you speak can pick out your accent, does not mean that when you speak you hear an accent on yourself, especially when you're surrounded by others speaking with the same accent. When I first came to live with the Cullens, I didn't think anything of my own accent, but I certainly heard Carlisle's Americanized British one.

So Edward may be able to speak more languages then I can, but he can't replicate the accent, and I can, I think it ties into my own ability. When we were in Canada over the summer and were in Quebec, I fit in with the locals no problem by accent alone, no one could tell I wasn't a native.

Learning other languages was important in my family, especially with a doctor for a father. I was raised to speak French and Scottish Gaelic by my parents, then in primary school language was a requirement at an early age, it was considered very important. We learned French and Latin in addition to some classical Greek from my first day of school right up to the day I was nearly killed.

"Chris, were you planning on going to Scotland?" Esme asked, "I know Rosalie said she would set as much time as you wanted if you decided to go."

I didn't answer right away. That decision had been weighing on my mind for weeks now. On one hand, a trip home wouldn't be complete without a visit to my birthplace. A chance to show Rosalie and Emmett around the village I grew up in, show them the beautiful cities of Edinburgh, Glasgow, show them the highlands. But on the other hand, going back to Scotland brought with it its own set of problems. The chances of running into family was still present, someone might recognize me. After all, my cousins might still be alive, all of them were younger than me. My youngest cousin was Olivia, the last time I saw her was in 1939 when she was eight years old, she'd be seventy-four now, what about the others? Olivia might have been too young to really remember me, but her older siblings wouldn't be. Anyone of them could potentially stop me in the street and either calls me out or drop dead from shock.

Then there was another issue while being recognized was the biggest problem, my parents were another one. It would be impossible to not visit their graves, but again I wasn't sure if I really wanted to stir up those memories. The last time I saw their graves had been in 1948 when Carlisle and I had stopped over in the UK after our Volturi event. It had been tough for me to walk into the family section of the cemetery where over three hundred years of Callaghan family are buried and to see my parents' names on the headstones and right below them, my name.

Seeing your own name on a headstone is not an easy thing it can be frightening, even if you expect it, and I hadn't expected it. Would I still feel the same way all these years later? Should I even go? After all, that part of my life is in the past, it was like a distant memory, the person I had been in 1940 was not the same person I was now and even though I never wanted to lose my past, I also didn't want to be lost in it either.

Esme saw my space out and reached out to pull me into a tight hug. There was no way she could know my thoughts, Esme is not a mind reader, but she is a mother, who at times knows me better than anyone else, even myself.

"It will be totally up to you Christian, you know that. No matter how much Emmett wants to go find the Loch Ness Monster." She finished letting me go.

We picked up the cleaning supplies and headed outside. As I loaded the supplies into the trunk of the Mustang, Esme locked the door.

The village was being built around the three original buildings and for the most part, security was present, there was a night watchman. But it was still best to lock the place up, the historical society was insane as it is. We'd drop the key off at the main security office as we left.

"You know, knowing Em, he'll go fishing for Nessie and catch an eel and think he finally got the monster," I said with a grin as I slid into the driver seat, while Esme took the passenger seat, she chuckled.

I started up the Mustang and started to drive it down the dirt road. It felt good to be able to drive, especially the Mustang. One of the only positives about leaving Forks was the fact I didn't have to wait until I was "old enough" to drive my car. I didn't even need to have a licensed adult riding with me. Carlisle had pulled out and doctored (no pun intended) my old license to fit me as a sixteen year old, very legal driver.

We drove slowly down the dirt road towards the main gate. Once there, Esme walked inside; emerging a moment later from signing us out for the day and dropping off the keys.

"Why don't we go to Rochester and go shopping." She said as she slid back into the car. "You are going to need new clothes for the trip, and I know you'll want some entertainment for the plane." I nodded, as I headed out onto the main road, towards the highway. Esme was right of course. I did need to get stuff for the trip, the plane ride especially.

Believe it or not, flying to Paris to meet up with Emmett and Rose, would be my first plane trip, ALONE. All the times I have flown and believe me there are not to many of them, it has always been with someone in the family, never by myself.

I wouldn't say I'm terrified of flying, but I'm not a fan of it. If man was meant to fly, God would have given us wings. Driving on a road and sailing the sea is different, men can walk and men can swim, naturally, men do not fly.

One that always crosses my mind, regardless of whose flying with me is the fact that something mechanical is charged with keeping the passengers safe, mechanical things fail and then the plane would crash, I would survive of course, but anyone else who is not a vampire would not.

Plus, I do not like small spaces to begin with. I haven't since I nearly died. I mean I spent what I thought were to be my final hours, crushed and buried under a building, suffocating and nearly flattened. That event has left me scared in that regards. When I told Marie and her friends that the reason I did not "visit" my relatives in Scotland very often is that I don't like to fly, the don't like to fly part was one of the most honest conversations I'd had with them.

Having anything to distract me during the flight was in everyone's best interest. A few new books and a fill-up of my iPod would certainly do the trick.

Anyways, shopping with Esme alone is much more enjoyable then it is with my sisters involved. She is not as scary when it comes to shopping as Rosalie and certainly, Alice are, especially where it concerns clothes, styles, and fashiony type things. Unlike Alice, Esme lets me keep my own style or as Alice reminds me, lack thereof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note will apply to future chapters as well. When you see characters talking and the quotes are encased in parentheses the person is speaking something other than English. I speak pretty decent German and a little Scottish Gaelic, however, my French is horrible and I hate how Babel Fish and Google Translate messes with translations, so this just makes it easier.

                                                                    

 

"Rose and Em will meet you at the baggage claim," Carlisle said handing me my ticket. I adjusted my backpack and pushed the sleeves to my hoodie up, before nodding.

"Roger," I replied. I quickly looked up as I felt Alice coming at me, skipping. She came to a stop in front of me and stared in disbelief. I raised my eyebrow, trying to figure her out. Normally Alice isn't tough to read, but this time it could be any number of things. Though I could profile it was definitely a fashion related problem, we had just spent two hours the backseat of a car together driving from Ithaca into New York City, and she was just NOW noticing my outfit?

"Chris you are flying to Paris, the fashion capital of the world and you decided that is appropriate? Jeans and that hideous sweatshirt?" She accused as I looked myself over. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, on the other hand, were chuckling.

"Hideous?" I asked "Alice, everything I am wearing is brand new. Esme and I bought these jeans last week and I haven't worn them yet. And Carlisle just got me the sweatshirt yesterday. It still smells like the campus bookstore."

Since I'd be a freshman attending Cornell in January and since I tend to collect sweatshirts and hats from the colleges and universities my siblings apply to and attend, Carlisle decided to skip that part and bought me my own sweatshirt. And it felt nice to have one that was not originally intended for Edward, Emmett, or Jasper. This fits so much better on me then most of my sweatshirts do.

I didn't understand what Alice meant by hideous, everything I was wearing was free of holes, no rags, no rips, my usual attire. As far as I was concerned, and more importantly Esme was, I looked downright respectable.

"Chris I am calling Rosalie before you land and insisting that she take you shopping. I do not want you wandering around Paris like that! You are practically advertising that you are American."

"Which I'm not." I reminded her, but she continued her rant as if she hadn't heard me. I looked over at Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper for help, but they were just shaking their heads and chuckling, none of them wanted to interrupt Alice, and sometimes it's safer to just let her go, we've all learned to just let her go.

"What kind of impression does that leave? There will be a fashion show two weeks after you guys are there. Paris will be teaming with models and the newest fashions leading up to it." Alice continued

I grinned and glanced at my watch, I still had to get through security, I was going to have to cut Alice's rant short, my only hope was that Rose would be enjoying Paris in general so much that she wouldn't give a phone call from Alice a second thought.

"Alice," Jasper finally interrupted "he's going to miss his plane."

I leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Thank you for your concern Alice, but don't worry 'bout my fashion, its Paris, all fashions are welcome, who knows, maybe I'll be a trendsetter." The look on Alice's face at the thought of my fashion sense becoming the norm was hilarious and it caused all of us to laugh.

"have a safe flight sweetheart." Esme said softly as she hugged me tight "call us when you land ok?"

"I will mum."

"And stay out of trouble. Listen to Em-" she stopped "listen to Rose ok?" I grinned and kissed her cheek

"Sure thing."

"And have fun." Carlisle added, "you deserve this trip, just go over there and enjoy yourself."

"He's right Chris," Jasper spoke up "relax and have fun because don't forget you've got college to look forward too when you get back."

My grin widened, definitely couldn't wait for that.

Alice rolled her eyes, then thrust two bags into my hands, her purchase from the airport gift shop.

"Do not think I'm not mad at you." She added sticking her tongue out at me. "But that doesn't mean I want your poor fellow passengers to suffer from a bored anxious Chris, and I thought these would be appropriate."

I peeked into the bag and grinned, two new books, one on the Cold War in general and the other specifically on the history of Berlin and Munich the latter being in German.

"Cool Alice, thanks!" I reached over and gave her a tight hug. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch a little as she fought a grin. She hugged me back and leaned up to kiss the top of my head.

"You're welcome." She replied "they are from Jasper and me,"

"We thought you'd like to brush up on your German." Jasper explained. "hence the un-translated edition."

"Ah, das es gut!" I exclaimed The bag still had two books inside. I pulled the two yellow-covered books out, looking at them very confused. "French for Dummies?" I asked, "and English for Dummies?" I paused "do I want to know?"

"Those are for Emmett." Jasper replied grinning "so you do not have to spend the entire trip following him around as his personal translator."

I held up the English one and raised an eyebrow

"And this?"

"It's on speaking British English." He explained

"Ah, so if someone asks Emmett where the Tube is, he doesn't get royally confused?"

"That's the idea," Alice added

I grinned as everyone cracked up on that one. Carlisle and Esme especially, remembering how confused Em and I would get with certain words, like jumper vs. sweater and suspenders vs. braces, THAT was hilarious and caused a lot of confusion for a while when I first joined the family.

"Ok Chris, enough is enough, you still have security to get through," Carlisle spoke up. Esme hugged me tight one more time as did Alice. The anticipation of boarding the plane was finally hitting me, my nerves were at an all-time high.

Jasper gave me a half smile and instantly I felt calmer, one of the benefits of having Jasper as a brother.

"Thanks, Jaz, I needed that." I paused "want to fly to Paris with me? You can fly back home after dropping me off."

He grinned slightly

"No, thank you kid," I saw the look in his eyes, invisible to someone without my ability or a mind reader. Jasper was stiff and ill at ease. He was struggling with all the people here at the airport, Paris, even the Parisian airport, would not be ideal for my brother right now.

"It's ok, I've got a full iPod, books including these new ones, and some movies to watch on my portable."

Esme reached into her purse and handed something to Carlisle. He grinned and held it out to me.

"Don't forget this, I found it in the box from the Denali house the other day." I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was my old Gameboy color case, I hadn't seen it in like ten years and I knew just by looking at the bulge that my game and cartridges were inside.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as Carlisle dropped the case gently into my backpack.

"You really are such a kid," Alice replied giggling.

"Now, if you don't have enough to keep you occupied, something is wrong." Esme added, "ok go now before you miss your fight."

One more round of hugs and a wave and I headed towards security.

I slipped my sneakers off and took all the electronics out of my bag. I'd been through security at airports before so I knew the drill. All my stuff went into two gray buckets, my backpack, necklaces, electronics, phone and wallet in one and my sneakers and hoodie in the other.

My necklaces were a little harder to remove, after all, I never take my cross nor my crest off, airports being the only times I've had too. My wolf charm from the Denali's I left at home, I wanted to limit how much stuff I'd have to remove for security, but the cross and crest are a part of me and they have been for a long time. I've worn the cross every day since I was four years old and the crest since my first Christmas with the Cullens in 1940.

Ironically the clasp on my cross was broken so I ended up having to slip it over my head, it and the crest I put gently into the bucket and slid it towards the conveyer-belt for scanning.

As I stepped up to the metal detector, I eyed my necklaces carefully and watched just as carefully as security pawed through my bag.

The TSA agent waved the wand over my body and I felt myself glancing over at the new full-body scanners that were being installed. Kennedy was a test case for the new security measures and in a few years about a half dozen airports around the country would be putting them into practice as tests, at least that's what CNN reported.

I personally eyed them apprehensively. I wondered how they worked, did it assess body temperature? If so we Cullens would be in trouble, what if it took one's pulse without meaning too of course…that wouldn't work either.

The agent waves me forward, clearing me through security. Trying to maintain human speed, I moved to my stuff. Most people moved to an open area to recollect themselves, but I wasn't going anywhere until my necklaces were back on my person. I ignored the glares from fellow travelers as I slipped both chains on, before gathering up the rest of my stuff and joining the herd.

I had just pulled my sweatshirt on and was making sure my books and other electronics were secure when I felt someone come up behind me, just before they tapped my shoulder.

"Are you flying alone young man?"

I glanced up to see yet another TSA agent hovering over me.

"Yes," I replied, slipping my sneakers back on.

"Did your parents fill out an unaccompanied minor form?"

I could've slapped my forehead.

"No, they did not. I was under the impression that I didn't need one."

"Any minor flying alone needs to have the form filled out as well as identification."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm old enough to fly alone." more than you realize, I thought "I'm sixteen."

The agent scoffed at that and didn't look convinced. So I sighed and pulled out my wallet, showing my license, even though I physically do not look sixteen, there is no denying a piece of "legit" documentation that states otherwise. It is seriously one of the best forgeries we have ever done. In addition to my license I held out my passport, that way there was no confusion.

She stared at both in disbelief, but there was nothing more she could do, according to all my documentation, I was sixteen and therefore old enough to be flying alone as a regular passenger, not an unaccompanied minor.

"Oh…" she started to say "I…I apologize, you just look so young." She finished turning red.

"It's ok, it happens all the time. You're just doing your job." I replied, "Have a nice day!" I added as I gathered up my stuff to head to my gate.

Despite my nerves quickly returning, especially without Jasper's influence, I couldn't help but grin at how well my IDs had worked. I reached my gate with minutes to spare as they started calling first class passengers.

Normally I don't care where I sit on a plane, to me it is all a flying metal box that I have no business sitting in. But I was surprised and pleased when I glanced at my ticket and realized that Carlisle and Esme had purchased a first class ticket for me. As I walked down the long hall towards the plane, I felt somewhat better, first class could be interesting, maybe the flight wouldn't be so bad.

I held my breath, closed my eyes, and didn't move as the plane made its final descent to Charles de Gaulle Airport after a seven long hour flight, I hadn't even looked out the window to see Paris on the approach, I was focused on keeping calm. To me, the worst parts of flying beside the turbulence is taking off and landing. I get so anxious when those happen. This flight happened to have some of the worst turbulence I'd ever experienced, so much so that I was even considering the return trip home and the best way to run it instead of flying.

The plane dipped down and dropped as the wheels aimed for the runway, the tires squealed and screeched as rubber hit the tarmac at an incredible speed. I gripped the seatbelt as tight as I could, hoping the material would withstand my stone grip, it was better than gripping the armrest, I've damaged my fair share of those during flights and that had been someone in the family flying with me.

Finally, the plane landed and made its way to the gate. It wasn't until I was sure that the plane was completely on the ground, that I felt calm enough to relax my grip on the belt and peek out the window at Paris.

 

                                                                            

 

The sun was just about set, so the nightlife was starting, all the buildings were aglow and I could see the red blinking lights and bright white lighthouse like light from atop the Eiffel Tower. Nothing compared to Paris at night, not even London, even in 1936 when I was last here with my family on vacation, before the war, long before many of us, especially us kids had even heard the name, Adolf Hitler.

As the plane finally reached the gate, I gathered up my stuff and waited patiently to be let off the flying version of hell. Thankfully because of where my seat was located, I was one of the first off. I thanked the attendant and captain as I departed, heading down the long hall to the terminal.

I made it through customs easy enough and followed the signs and my fellow travelers to the baggage claim. The airport was bigger than I had expected and of course the signs were all in French, of course having the signs kept me from getting lost, normally much in part to my ability, I have a perfect sense of direction, but there were so many people, speaking so many different languages all herded into the airport, I kept getting swept into the hoards and pushed in the wrong direction.

I'm not sure how I even managed to hitch a ride with the right herd to get to the baggage claim. I quickly scanned around looking for my brother and sister but didn't see either. Then I remembered that European airports had become very strict on non-passengers in the baggage area, no one except passengers, crew, and of course airport staff were allowed in the baggage claim, you had to get to the main entrance of the airport to meet up with friends, relatives, whoever was picking you up. So I watched for my bag to come around and easily yanked it off the belt. Like my clothes, the suitcase was brand new and was huge. I could have packed myself or Alice into the thing comfortable even with all my clothes.

I wheeled it down the corridor, following the gaggle of suitcases to the main area of the airport. A barrier was set up to keep non-passengers separate from passengers and at the end of the barrier it opened up into the airport itself reuniting everyone. Hundreds lined the barrier calling out names and shouting to people.

I spotted Emmett right away and gently wiggled and pushed my way through the droves of people. As soon as Em saw me he grinned and waved me over to the rope separating us.

"Bonjo kid!" he said and I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to correct him.

"Hey, Em!"

"Hang on Kid!" He reached over and grabbed my suitcase, lifting it over the barrier easily. Then he got this look in his eyes that I know all too well.

I closed my eyes and prepared for what came next. I felt his hands under my arms as he lifted me up and swung me over the barrier with no effort, a move that Carlisle would've killed him for.

"You could've made it look at least a little difficult."

"Naw where's the fun in that?" Em asked with a grin, which I returned as he threw his arm around my should and carried my suitcase in the other.

"You do realize it has wheels right?" I asked nodding at the obvious wheels

"Why do you want to go for a ride?" he paused "come on kid hop on it'll be fun!"

"Yeah till we get to a ramp and you let go." I shot back "forget it I'll walk."

"Suit yourself."

We moved through the crowd to where Rose was waiting, she grinned happily and reached over to hug me tight.

"We've missed you!" she said softly

"Missed you guys too."

"How was your flight?" she asked, I made a face

"Long…boring…" I shuddered "and bumpy."

"Chris, were you jumping on the seats again?" Em asked tapping the brim of my hat so it covered my eyes

"Hell no, the turbulence was doing enough of the job for me."

We moved outside and I took a deep breath. I still smelt all the things associated with airports fumes mainly, but even so, Paris smelt pretty good.

The town car was waiting for us at the curb and the driver pulled open the back seat door for us before he moved to put my bags into the trunk. Rose accepted the middle seat so I could have the window as we drove through the city to the hotel, the Hotel Edouard 7 Paris Opera. Paris had changed, yet stayed the same as well. If that makes any sense.

"This your first trip to Paris?" the driver asked me in rough English.

"Non" I replied "I was here when I was about ten" the driver seemed surprised by my perfect French, I also left out that my last trip here had been sixty-nine years ago.

"Your French is very good" he complimented

"Merci!" I replied as Rose giggled and Em just looked confused.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, visiting your brother and sister I understand?"

"Oui" I answered, "for a week, then we're going across the channel to London, then onto Germany for a couple of days."

"Ah touring Europe then?"

"Sort of."

We pulled in front of the hotel that Em and Rose and picked out and had been staying at since yesterday.

The bellhop opened the door and I slid out before he held his hand out to help Rose from the car, while another got my bags to put on the cart.

"thank you for driving us," I said to the driver while Em gave him a tip

"you are very welcome, I hope you folks have a wonderful time."

Rose and Em had already checked me into my room since it was adjoining with theirs. We took the elevator to the top where our rooms were, I was promised spectacular views in all the cities and when Em pushed open the door to their room and I immediately saw the large window with a view of Paris spread out before me. Rose pushed open the adjoining door and ushered me into my room.

The room was huge, identical to Rose and Em's, but it was all mine, the bed was huge, of course unnecessary, but still cool.

I grinned, dropped my backpack, and dove into the bed. I was careful to land softly, so I wouldn't not only break the bed, but possibly go through the floor, but the bed actually absorbed my body and fluffed around me.

"Well, someone's making himself at home," Em said throwing a decorative pillow at me, I ducked and it headed towards a lamp, luckily my ability let me know beforehand where it was going and I reached out to deflect it, it careened at Rose who caught it and shook her head at us.

"The maturity level of the two of you combined is unbelievably low."

"Thank you!" we replied at the same time, grinning at her.

"So Chris, your room has the best view, did you miss it?" Rose asked

I jumped off the bed and bolted to the window. I pushed open the window and felt my grin widen. I could see the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, even parts of the Lourve. I turned to look at my brother and sister and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Aw look how happy it is!" Em cooed

"So Chrissy does this establishment meet your approval?" Rose asked in a serious tone

"Naw, not at all," I replied and paused looking back out at the city, an idea crossing my mind, something my parents had done for me my first time to Paris. "So I'm the tour-guide right?" Rose nodded "well then my first stop on the tour begins tonight." Rose turned to Em and raised her eyebrow "go get ready and meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes, no more no less." And with that, I grabbed my key card from Emmett's hand and bolted out the door towards the elevator.

Down in the lobby, I approached the front desk, I hadn't noticed it when we walked in, but the desk was tall, I was lucky to able to see over it. The concierge looked over the desk at me and smiled. In near perfect English, she said

"Hello young man, how can I help you?"

"Bonjour!" I replied "(and how are you?)" Like with driver she seemed surprised at my French.

"(Well, very well, Thank you for asking.)" she paused "so what can I do for you?"

"(Um, my grandfather came to Paris when he was a kid and he told me that they keep the tower open at night? For tours? And the last time I was in Paris a few years ago my parents took me up there at night. I wasn't sure if it is still something that is offered?)"

"(Yes, of course, it is open until eleven. Did you wish to purchase tickets?)"

"(Yes please, that be great, can I do that here?)"

"(I would be happy to help you with that, do you need a car called as well?)"

"(That would be great!)" I exclaimed, I couldn't wait to see Rose and Em's reaction, but Rose's especially to Paris at night from atop the Eiffel Tower.

"(Young man, how old are you? (" I quickly studied her body language, trying to figure out where she was going with the age question. I panicked for a second wondering if she wouldn't sell me the tickets if she thought I was under sixteen. But I realized that it wasn't a matter of selling me the tickets, under sixteen was considered a kid, I could buy the tickets, but I would be able to get my own for a child's price. I decided to be somewhat honest, couldn't hurt.

"(I'm fourteen.)" I answered "(I'm here with my older brother and sister in law. I've been to Paris before, they haven't. I want to show them all the sights.)"

"(Ah, very nice, certainly explains why your French is so perfect. Well, two adults, one child sound, right?)"

"Oui! Et merci!"

She rang up the tickets and I handed her my black American Express card. The positive thing about being in a high-end five-star hotel is that she didn't even give the card a second glance, obviously not wondering why a fourteen-year-old kid had such an exclusive and no limit card.

She swiped the card and handed it back to me before handing me the slip to sign.

"(you are very welcome. I will phone a car for you.)"

I nodded my thanks again and waited patiently for Rose and Em.

When they finally stepped off the elevator, I held my arm to Rose and she took it, Emmett chuckling.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked

"You'll see," I replied giving her a half grin

"(Mr. Cullen, your car is out front sir.)" the concierge called softly to me as we passed.

"Thank you so much, ma'am, for all your help."

"you are very welcome. Have a wonderful time."

The driver held the door open for us and I gestured for Em and Rose to take the back seat as I took the front with the driver and explained my plan to him. Rose has been to Paris before, many times with Alice and even Esme sometimes for fashion week. But I know them, I would bet my life on it that they never left the general vicinity of the hotel and the show runway or whatever it is. So I know they probably didn't go site-seeing, maybe to the Lourve, but that's probably about it.

I wanted both Em and Rose to experience the beauty of Paris as much as possible. My main thing was to surprise them, Paris at night is a view everyone should see at least once in their lifetime, but especially from atop of Paris's most iconic structure, my human mother had told me that, when I had complained about being woken up and dragged to the tower as a six-year-old on my first trip to Paris.

My mood about the situation had changed immediately when I saw the lights and by the time we had reached the top, I had refused to leave, my father had to actually carry me down from the tower as I cried about not wanting to leave it.

When we finally reached the tower, the driver quickly put the car in park and got out to hold the door open for Em and Rose. I handed him some money, thanking him for driving us and assuring him that we would be fine making our own way back to the hotel.

Rose and Em followed me towards the tower, both gazing up to the top of the structure, they were smiling so happily. I handed over our ticket and we were ushered to the elevator.

"When we get to the top you guys have to close your eyes. I'll guide you to the railing, but you have to close your eyes, it's not the same if you don't."

"You're the boss," Em replied as the elevator groaned, reaching the top platform. The doors opened and Em and Rose obediently closed their eyes, and put their hands on my shoulder. We shuffled to the railing and I gently eased them forward until Em's hand touched the rail.

"Ok, open them," I whispered. Both gasped as they took in the view.

                     

                                                                           

"Oh Chris, this is…this is spectacular!" Rose breathed

"It's one of the best night views in the world, from one of the best spots in the world. Of course, as far as views go, London has the best, but I mean I'm biased." Neither one of them answered me and I couldn't help but grin as Em pulled Rosalie close, his arms wrapping around her, watching the view from one of the most amazing spots in the world, together.

I backed away from them, giving them that time alone. So I went to the other side of the tower, gazing down at the Sein and watching the barges chugging their way down. I tried to keep my mind on the view and how excited I was that the trip with my brother and sister was finally happening, but my short-attention-span wouldn't allow it to focus, instead, it wandered. I wondered how Marie and my other Forks friends were doing, I hoped that Bella was all right and that my worrying about her had been unfounded, but my main concern believe it or not was Edward.

He had called to check in, but would only talk to Carlisle, he knew full well the guilt Esme would apply, and apparently I'm on the 'not speaking to' list, granted not the first time and certainly not the I have been on that list, but at least in the past, I knew exactly why I was on it. But I was worried about him, especially when Carlisle told me where Edward was and what he was doing. He was tracking leads on Victoria, the female nomad who had hunted Bella last spring on the orders from her mate James.

We had lost track of Victoria after Arizona, but Edward following her now must mean she was back…or he was just being paranoid, either scenario worked. But if she was back, that meant Bella might be in danger, Edward could track Victoria all across the globe, that wouldn't change the fact that he might have to return to Forks and how would that fit in with his 'lets leave Bella alone and see if we can get her to forget the Cullen family ever existed' scenario. If she was in danger, it made more sense for us to close by, why did he think that he didn't need the family for this? Why didn't he think we could protect Bella?

What made this even more confusing was the thought of Edward actually tracking someone, reading their mind aside, he is about as good at tracking anything as he is at fixing cars. That was another thing, he was tracking Victoria who knew where it was more proof that he was not going to be home for Christmas, he was going to break one of the family's only rules, an unspoken but always upheld one, one that is so very important to Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle especially, being together for Christmas. In all my years as a Cullen, it is one rule that has never been broken, not even close, until now.

Family time, in general, is important to my parents, but Christmas especially is important to Carlisle, I profiled it on him, being together as a family on Christmas reminds him that he may have spent centuries alone in the beginning, but he now has his family and he will never be alone for Christmas again.

Quickly I shook my head, I couldn't believe it personally, but if Edward wanted to do that to the family, that was his own stupid decision. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Em, and I would have to make this the best Christmas for Carlisle and Esme, take their minds off of Edward and help all of us to look to the coming New Year, put this one behind us.

My mind wandered away from the present and drifted back further as I started out in Paris. I felt it go back to my first time in Paris, with my parents. I was six years old and awed by the sights, sounds, so much different than Edinburgh because at that point we still lived in Scotland, I had been to cities like London and Edinburgh of course, but this had been a whole new experience.

One of my favorite memories of the trip was my night experience with the tower, when my father, (much to my mother's horror) lifted me up high and held me over the rail so I could get a better look at Notre Dame, retelling me the story of Quasimodo and holding me tight when he brought me back over.

That reminded me, I still had a decision to make and though it should have been easy, it wasn't and was weighing on my mind. Did I want to go back to Scotland? A piece of me wanted too, to see my homeland and hear the language, but another part of me wondered if I'd be able to handle certain parts, at least mentally.

I put my chin on my hands leaning on the railing, watching as the nightlife of Paris swelled. I felt the footsteps coming up behind me and braced myself as Rose wrapped her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder and hugging me tightly as she followed my gaze out to the city.

"Hi," I said softly "having fun?"

"More than I could've hoped for, this is so beautiful, thank you, Chris, for bringing us tonight. How did you arrange it?"

"That part was easy. They do this kind of tour all the time, I remember coming up here at night when I was a kid, I had to double check with the hotel to make sure they still do it. When I was last here, it was open all night long into the morning. It was before the war started. My parents arranged for us to be here for a sunrise excursion. My parents stood in this very spot together, I don't know why, but its one of my strongest memories."

Rose hugged me tighter

"You're really thinking of them with this trip huh?"

I shrugged

"I guess. Paris was their city. They met here, came back for their honeymoon, then a second one after I was born. They…they renewed their vows, right here in this spot, two years before the war came, it was the last time we were in Paris as a family."

Rosalie kissed the top of my head

"I'm sorry Chris, we didn't realize how tough a trip to Paris would be. I knew Scotland might be tough, but never thought Paris would be."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I'm being a downer…worse I'm being and Edward. I'll be better tomorrow."

"No jetlag by then?" She asked giggling a bit and I grinned

"None what so ever."

"Chris," Rose said in a serious tone "if at any point during the trip you feel like a third wheel, let us know. Em and I had our vacation just the two of us, this trip is supposed to be for the three of us to be together."

"I'll let you know." I promised, both of us knowing I wasn't being completely honest "but I won't feel like a third wheel, especially if you guys want to do something romantic or whatever just the two of you. You're on vacation just as much as me." Slowly I straightened back up and looked around "speaking of which, where's your other half?"

"Buying souvenirs." She replied rolling her eyes "he has bought at least one thing from every place we have been too and I do not mean just the cities, museums, events, you name it he has bought a souvenir from it."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow

"And he's planning on getting all that home how?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I already warned him in Greece that anything he buys he has to figure out packing arrangements, none of it is going in my suitcases."

I grinned

"Maybe we should go to Scotland."

"Why?"

"Make him buy a full-on kilt, if he wants a souvenir from each place, he can't go to Scotland and leave without the symbol of the Scottish Man. As a full Scot, I won't allow it."

"Come on, let's go find my husband before he cleans out the gift shop," Rose said smiling as she tugged on my sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm coming, meet you down there."

"Want me to get you something, in case Em missed anything?"

"Yeah, grab me a hat and a tee-shirt. I'll annoy Alice with them when we get home. Maybe I'll take a leaf from Em's book and buy a hat and tee from every place we visit, flood the house with them."

Rose rolled her eyes

"You are such a kid." She paused "meet you in the gift shop."

"Ok," I replied and listened as she took the lift to the ground level. I let a minute or so pass staring out at the city, before looking up at the stars, difficult to see with all the city lights. "Happy Anniversary mum and da," I whispered "I miss you guys… Tha gaol agam ort." (Scottish: I love you)

Em's arms were full of bags by the time I got down to the ground level and into the gift shop. Rose was shaking her head at him unable to believe what she was watching.

"Carlisle is going to kill you when he sees the bill," I noted staring at him

"Ah you see my little brother, he won't, this is a foolproof operation," Em replied grinning his usual grin.

"Em with you there is no such thing as a foolproof anything."

"Oh ye of little faith." He paused, grinning wider as he reached into one of the bags. He pulled out a tie, with the image of the tower covering the entire thing from top to bottom. "The first item up for gifting is this fabulous tie, complete with clips." He dug into the bag deeper "not to mention, pen, paperweight, scarves, pads of paper. Look even a beret!" he finished pulling the hat on. He looked absolutely ridicules and I couldn't help but laugh as I exchanged a look with Rose.

"And Dad isn't going to kill you? How much did you spend?"

"100 Euros."

"Right," I replied not believing him for a second, I peeked into one of the bags and saw a box, "what is that?"

"For Esme for Christmas," Em explained and opened the box, it was a replica of the tower made out of crystal with a clock near the base. "Think she'll like it?"

I couldn't deny it, it was perfect for our mother, she was going to love it, but it was just more proof that Em had spent more then 100 Euros, this thing alone was half that.

Rose gestured for me to come over as she held up the tee-shirt and hat she had found, obviously hoping that I liked them which I did, the tee shirt was dark blue with all the names of familiar Parisian monuments and locations, Champs-Elysee, Versailles, things like that. The hat was brown with just an image of the tower and the words Paris France.

"Perfect," I told Rosalie as she pulled the hat onto my head.

"Ok, Emmett I think you are done buying things now." Rose finally said to Emmett and he grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, I got one more surprise for you guys," I said mysteriously gesturing for them to follow. They exchanged a look and followed me out of the gift-shop and away from the tower.

Right on schedule the horse and carriage were waiting for us, exactly where it was supposed to be. I could see the tension in the horse's eyes as it spotted us and quickly I focused on it, calming it and assuring it that things were ok and there was nothing to be frightened of.

"Chris are you serious?" Rosalie gasped and I grinned

"It was supposed to be just for the two of you, but I wasn't sure how the horse was going to react. So you guys have me coming along, just so the horse doesn't freak out over Emmett looking at it wrong." I walked up to the horse and put my hand on its forehead, gently, trying to calm it's emotion as Emmett helped Rose into the open carriage.

"(she's beautiful.)" I told the driver and he smiled nodding his appreciation.

"(Thank you, young man. So where am I taking you, folks?)"

I grinned

"I leave that in your hand's sir, I just want my brother and sister to see the city in a way that's not typical."

"Ah, then I know where to go in that case." he took the driver seat and gestured for me to climb into the carriage with Rose and Em. I sat in the seat riding backward so Em and Rose could get a better view.

The driver flicked the reins and the carriage lurched forward heading out to the city streets and I leaned into the cloth seats, staring up at the sky and not the buildings, very pleased with myself at how the trip that was Rosalie and Emmett's idea, was shaping up under my guidance.


	7. Chapter 7

                                                                 

 

Ironically, it was Rose, not me and Emmett who insisted we be out of Paris by the time Fashion Week got rolling. After a few great days in Paris, we rented a car and drove to the French countryside, then to the coast.

I wanted to see Normandy and Omaha Beaches, see where so many British, Canadian, and American soldiers landed, fought, and died to liberate France from German control, to come that much closer to ending the brutal war that took the lives of millions, civilian and soldier alike on all sides of the fronts. To me, it was a pilgrimage to see a very important site, that I would've regretted if I had missed it.

As far as Emmett's supply of souvenirs, there was no way we'd be able to bring it with us, the ferry had a bag limit for passengers on foot. Then there was the ferry back across the channel to catch our train to Germany, there was no way we could tow around the now six duffle bags full of souvenirs so Em and I made other arrangements for them.

We took the ferry across the channel to Dover from Calais. Emmett had a rental car all set to meet us at the docks. The channel was especially choppy and most of our fellow passengers stayed inside, not us. I wanted to see the Cliffs of Dover, taste the salty air and watch as my homeland got closer and closer, within my reach.

The minute the ferry landed in Dover and my feet touched the ground I instantly felt rejuvenated. Being in France had been great and I won't lie it felt awesome to be there, but breathing the good ol' English air was such a wonderful feeling.

It took us a half hour to or so to get all the paperwork in place for the rental car, mainly because Emmett and the rental place guy kept misunderstanding each other. Especially when the guy told Em he had plenty of space in the boot and if Emmett wanted to check under the bonnet You'd think after living with me for sixty odd years he'd have learned at least some British terminology, but apparently he's continued to ignore me, at least he stayed on the correct side of the road.

From the rental place, it was an hour drive into London and I spent the entire hour with my head out the window watching as the rolling hills turned more urban, then into the city, my city, London.

It was busier then I remembered, even when Carlisle and I were here in 1948 it wasn't as congested. This really surprised me mainly because it was in the middle of the afternoon, nowhere near rush hour.

The first thing I spotted was the London Eye and felt a swell of pride at it's being, I had a private capsule booked for us and I couldn't wait to get up in it. Of course, the London Eye wasn't even a thought when I was a kid and it would've been something I would have avoided with all costs.

When I was human I hated heights, I was terrified of it, I wouldn't even climb a tree more than five feet off the ground. But since becoming a vampire, the higher the possibility the happier I feel, except of course in a plane that doesn't count.

However, we were nearly to the hotel when the sun peaked out in a rare sunny day. Luckily Emmett had rented a car with thick tinted windows, even though we were sure it wouldn't be necessary, apparently, it was.

The hotel had an overhang over the front entrance and the half moon drive for valet and a bellhop met us as Em pulled the car around, assuring that no sunlight reached us.

The doorman opened the passenger door and helped Rose from the car then opened the backdoor for me, while a valet took the keys from Em and two bellhops went into the boot and gathered up our luggage to load onto the cart.

The hotel, the Savoy was grand, even grander than the Paris hotel. I didn't even want to know how much this hotel was costing us, the France one was expensive, but I had a feeling this one went well over the thousands possibly into the tens of thousands and I was glad Rose wasn't telling me the price, especially knowing how I feel about maintaining our finances.

The concierge like the one in Paris didn't even blink at the black credit card Emmett handed her, and Rose made sure that I did not see the bill at all, even going so far as to cover my eyes when Emmett handed the slip to her and she put it stealthily into her purse. The cost was even more evident when the bellhop brought us up to the near top of the hotel and ushered us into a large two bedroom suite over, complete with sitting room and a large screen TV.

"Please do not hesitate to request anything. Your personal butler will introduce himself momentarily." The bellhop informed us as he handed Emmett the card key.

"Personal…Butler?" I asked shooting Emmett a look, but Emmett looked as confused as I was, same with Rose, so I knew instantly that they had nothing to do with it.

"Um, we never requested a personal butler," Em spoke up

"Of course you did not sir, however, the price of the rooms include a personal butler who will see to you and your family's every need." The bellhop informed us.

"We are happy to pay for the butler, but we are only here a couple of nights so it is really unnecessary," I said, allowing my accent to return. It had started to come back, at least according to Emmett's laughter since we boarded the ferry that morning. The bellhop seemed surprised by my accent but nodded as I handed him a significant tip.

"Very good Mr. Cullen." He replied "I will inform James, that you will not be requiring all of his services. However he will be up for turn down services and tea in the morning around nine, those are complimentary with your stay and this particular suite."

"That is fine,"

The bellhop made a move towards the main window which was covered with thick curtains, keeping the room fairly dark.

"I will just open your curtains if you'd like."

"Uh, no, sir that's not necessary," I spoke up moving towards the window,

"Sir?"

"My brother is light sensitive, he gets headaches if the light is too bright," Rosalie explained because the bellhop looked very confused.

"Ah, yes madam understood. If you require anything else, simply ring down to the front desk. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you, we appreciate your help," I said before he finally left.

"Ring down?" Emmett asked a grin on his face

"Butler?" I countered and he shrugged.

"I swear Chris, we had nothing to do with that." Rose promised, "this isn't even the most expensive room here."

"Yeah, I really don't want to know anything regarding price points," I replied, grinning as I threw my backpack on the large couch facing the TV.

"So Chris, what's on for sports around here?" Em asked, grabbing the remote I was reaching for.

I shrugged and tried to grab it back

"Football I suppose. I don't think basketball is on."

Emmett's eyes lit up, apparently forgetting that his idea of football wasn't the same as what he would find here.

"They play basketball over here, excellent! What channel!"

"Give it here and I'll check for you." Emmett held the remote just out of my reach dangling it then pulling it back where I couldn't get it.

"Its rather amusing," he said, trying to imitate a British accent and failing, "we've been here in England less than a day and already Dr. Doolittle sounds like a fine English fellow, a regular Brit."

"And your point?" I grinned

"Well, what happens when we get to Scotland, William Wallace going to come out next? That righty-o laddie?"

Making fun of my accent has long amused my brother, it has since Edward brought me home after Carlisle changed me. Don't feel bad for me though, 'cause I give it right back to Em he slips into a Tennessee accent from time to time and I find it hilarious. But I knew coming to the UK would encourage the teasing and it was something I was prepared for. Em was never going to lighten up.

However, unlike at home when he makes fun of my accent, he was completely outnumbered here, he was surrounded by us Brits and was the one who sounded funny and going to get funny looks.

Now that we were alone, I wandered over to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly. I wanted to see exactly what kind of view we had and though we did have a beautiful and spectacular view of the Thames, including the London Eye, and unfortunately the very bright sun. It was much brighter than when we first drove in and as soon as I pulled open the curtain, I was hit with the sunlight; my body sparkled so brightly I'm sure people across the river were wondering why there was a disco ball in the Savoy in the middle of the day. Quickly I shut the curtains and sighed.

"Guess we're stuck here for a while," Rose sighed "Chris did you have anything planned?"

I shook my head

"No, not till tonight." Actually what I had planned Rose and Em knew about, sorta. They knew I had purchased tickets a while back to the New Globe Theater, they just didn't know what was being performed. Rose is a fan of Shakespeare and Emmett even though he'd never admit it aloud is also a fan of certain plays. I found out that The Tempest, which is one of Rose and Em's favorite plays (Emmett thinks Caliban is hilarious) was being performed at the Globe the exact date we were to arrive in London, it was like a sign from above and I had to buy the tickets. It would give Rose and Em a night out together seeing something they both loved, besides I had other plans this evening. They just believed we were all going to the theater together and would find out when the town-car came to pick them up.

"So any idea how we're going to politely get rid of the butler?" Rose asked. Em had found some form of sport on TV and wasn't even paying attention to us at this point.

"Well, if we can be assured he's only going to turn down the beds and arrive promptly at 8 with tea and biscuits." I grinned "and nothing more, I mean it's pointless yes, but you gotta realize something Rose, we Brits are really stubborn and like things done a certain way."

"I guess we're just going to have to deal with it, besides its only for a few days anyway, I think we'll be fine."

"I just hope that regular London weather is back tomorrow. It's a good thing I scheduled the private capsule for tomorrow afternoon. Sunny days like this aren't normal, at least they weren't when I was a kid."

Rose smiled at that

"Happy to be here at least"?

"Of course,"

"You don't sound so sure, come on Chris I know you, you have that tone."

"I know I grew up here, this is my home and it should feel like it, but I also know that it was a different time and a different life. This isn't as much my home as it is my past, a place I once called home, I still feel English, I still feel Scottish, but right now I'm just here as a visitor, checking out my old stomping ground as it were." I paused "did you feel the same way when you went back to Rochester the first time?"

Rosalie nodded and hugged me

"I think we all do Chris, its never easy returning home, especially under the circumstances each of left our pasts, you especially. Can you even remember what London looked like before the blitz?"

I shrugged

"Bits and pieces I suppose." I paused "you know, my mates and I spent weeks after the declaration of war was broadcasted hoping for something to happen? It seems so stupid and childish now, but we wanted bombs to drop, we wanted to watch the RAF battle the Luftwaffe in the skies over us and send them back to Hitler crying." I peeked out the window again looking out at the city. "When the first bomb dropped it wasn't as exciting as we had hoped, us who were old enough to realize it knew this wasn't a game it was real and deadly. Then when we arrived at school the next day, two of our classmates were missing. They'd been killed during the first air-raid. Killed when their Anderson shelter collapsed, it hadn't even been hit by a bomb, it just wasn't built properly and just happened to go down when the family was inside." I shut the curtain "the London I see now and the London I remember aren't even close to each other, even the London I saw in 1948 is more like this London. It's not my home anymore. And I'm ok with that, I've left that world behind."

"Speaking of home Dorothy." Emmett finally joined the conversation "Mom wanted us to call her when we got here."

I rolled my eyes at my brother and grinned

"I'll do it."

Paris had been great and it did feel great to be in England, but I missed home, in other words, Carlisle and Esme. I wanted to hear their voices…what can I say I'm a homebody.

"When you're done, I need to talk to Esme." Rose said, "give her a heads up about the coming truckload."

We exchanged a grin and Emmett shrugged. Before leaving Paris, Em and I loaded all the souvenirs he had accumulated thus far into a large shipping crate, to be sent to back to Freeville, with strict instructions that it wasn't to be opened. Christmas presents for the family was sitting in that box. In US dollars it cost us about $500.00 which was cheap in my mind considering how much it weighed.

Rosalie headed to the larger of the two bedrooms with her suitcase as I dialed Esme's cell number.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hi sweetheart!" she exclaimed, sounding relieved that I had called.

"Hi, mum!"

"Are you having a good time?"

"Brilliant, this trip has been awesome. We're kind of stuck in the hotel right now, the sun is out and it's out with a vengeance." I replied

"What are you planning on doing tonight anything special?"

"Kind of, I'm sending Rose and Em to the theater tonight."

"You're not going with them?" Esme sounded not only surprised but concerned about that.

"They deserve a night out together without me. I'll be fine, I ring up a huge tab with movies and video games."

Esme chuckled

"And what about tomorrow, any plans?"

"Well, provided the sun stays behind the clouds like it's supposed to here," I laughed "the British Museum, then the Tower of London, and tomorrow afternoon we're going on the Eye."

"Christian, promise me one thing when you're at the Tower of London."

"Sure mum, of course…" I answered, wondering where she was going with her request.

"Please make sure Emmett doesn't try to play with anything there," We both laughed loud and Em looked up at me a confused look on his face.

"Mom's talking about me isn't she?" he asked and I nodded "what is she saying?" I rolled my eyes

"Mum, hold on Em wants to talk to you himself."

"Ok sweetie, have a great time, we'll see you guys in two weeks." She paused "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you, sweetie." I grinned

"Love you too mum. Say hi to dad for me, here's Em." I tossed the phone to Emmett who headed into the bedroom with Rose.

"So what I do?" he asked, his voice fading as shut the door behind him.

While I had the room to myself so to speak I changed the basketball game that Em had managed to find, to a football match and pulled my laptop out of my bag. I settled on the couch and hit the start button. Once my computer was up and running and I had wireless, I double checked our reservations for the eye, as well as check the times for the museum and the tower. I glanced back at the closed bedroom door, I could still hear Em talking to Esme and couldn't help but laugh at the conversation.

I clicked on Google's map and typed in two addresses. The first was the hotel's address, the second was an address I never thought I would use again, my own. I had to get my bearings, and even though I hated to do so, relying on the computer to do so was my only option.

So much of London had changed since my childhood, the landscape of my childhood was completely different from now. I would have a hard time getting home from even the most familiar of buildings if I tried now, forget getting there from here at the Savoy, a place I have never been to in the first place.

That was my plan while Rose and Em were out at the theater I was going home, well at least sort of. I wanted to see if my old school was still standing and see if my house was still around. Was it occupied or had it been leveled in the fifty-odd years since Carlisle and I walked out of my house in 1948 after I collected my most treasured belongings.

I had told Carlisle that I wanted nothing to do with the house after that night, I asked him to make sure it was sold and that whatever the proceeds from it went to my aunt and uncle in Scotland, just a little added support for them. But its always been in the back of my mind, every time we moved my mind would flash back to the first time in my life I moved, when my family moved from Scotland where I was born and lived until I was nine, to London.

I hated the house and the city when we first moved there, I was homesick and starting school was painful. My accent made me an easy target and anytime I uttered a word in Gaelic it earned me a rap on my knuckle. Surprisingly, it only took two months, before I settled in. Granted those two months were pure hell, but I quickly began gaining friends and overtime my homesickness practically vanished.

But I had to see it again, it held so many memories for me I just wanted to see it, even if it was just from the street.

* * *

 

 

                                                                                  

Needless to say, Rose was not happy with me when I told her the plan, she did, however, calm down enough for me to show her and Emmett tickets, and I thought I was going to be crushed by the hug she gave me. Twenty minutes later, they were dressed for an evening at the theater, Rose was wearing a beautiful evening black dress while Em had even pulled out a tux for the event and it gave me the perfect opportunity to get him back.

"Well, well, well, Sir Penguin."

"Shuddup kid," Em replied grinning

"So, the bowtie, is it real? Or clip on?" I reached up to grab it and he pushed me gently away.

"Back off Dr. Doolittle, don't mess with the duds."

"Chris are you sure you're not going to be bored?" Rose interjected, stepping in between us.

"I'll be fine," I promised, then grinned at Em "dude all you're missing is the monocle, a top hat, and a cane. Can I draw a mustache on your face?"

"One more word kid and you're walking home."

"Home to New York?" I asked, "cool, tell you what, I'll take a cruise ship 'stead."

"Forget it," Rose said kissing the top of my head, I was careful not to mess with her dress as I hugged her gently.

We headed to the lift and took it down to the lobby. Outside, a town car was waiting for Em and Rose

"I can't believe you're not coming with us. You love Shakespeare." Rose whispered, "are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded

"I'm fine Rose, don't worry. I've got a nice quiet night planned. Did you realize you can rent an XBOX and a PlayStation with tons of games for nothing? Its all included in our stay."

Rose raised her eyebrow as the driver for the town car held open the door for her, the look on her face was hilarious.

"You would rather sit in a hotel room, by yourself, and play video games, something you can do at home, then go see one of your favorite Shakespeare's plays, at the Globe Theater?"

Rose had a point and I should've seen that coming, I forced a grin and gently pushed her towards the car.

"Go have a good time, I want you and Em to have a night just the two of you, we're gonna have a lot of fun tomorrow."

Rose still looked reluctant, but finally gave in and slid into the car. I waved as they pulled out onto the road and headed back into the hotel.

In the room, I grabbed my Cornell sweatshirt and pulled it along with my Surrey cricket cap, on. I shoved a guidebook and a map of the city into my pull-string backpack. My hope was that both of them would stay in my bag, I was really hoping that the minute my feet touched the sidewalk, instinct would take over and I would go right home, Chris Cullen homing pigeon. I made sure my wallet and phone were on my person before I headed out of the room.

Luckily, there was a tube station right near the hotel and I was able to follow the station map well enough to get off at the closest station to where I remember my school being. My school had only been a mile from my house, and from what I could tell on the map, the underground station that had been a street away from my house was gone.

I pushed my way gently off the car and into the crowded station. I found myself wondering, where all these people were coming from, granted I know cities grow and change, but I never would have expected this many people, especially at this particular stop.

In my mind, nothing in this part of London had changed, I was in denial that decades had passed. I felt assured that nothing in this area had changed. After all, this was a residential area, small flats, attached houses like my own, a small park, my mates and I would spend hours in… my childhood.

I was certain there was no way this many people could live in my district, it was impossible, it left me wondering as I climbed the stairs if these people did not live in this area, what could possibly draw them here, schools, pubs, what?

                                                         

 

It didn't take me long to discover what the attraction was, gone were the houses and flats of my memory and in their place shopping centers, a great big mall had infiltrated the district. The stop I had emerged from should have only been two houses down from my best mate Mike…the houses…all of them were gone, replaced by a Gap store and some other chain clothing stores. I felt my stomach drop, this had become a shopping district.

I raced human speed down the street, heading for where I remembered my school stood, a beautiful building, built in the early 1700s, it had served as a school during its entire existence, starting as a boarding school in its early years, before becoming a first and secondary school. It had even managed to survive the Blitz with barely a scratch on it at least from what I had noted when Carlisle and I were here last.

I had even asked a local if the school had been rebuilt after the war and he explained that the only damage done to the school from the bombing had been the front staircase collapsing.

When I rounded the corner though, I stopped short, nearly wiping out on the gravel that littered the street. The school was gone, like Mike's house it had been demolished and taken over by a store, a large electronics store. The yard was gone even the stonewall and gate were no more, nothing about the property even remotely resembled my school or any school for that matter.

I found a telephone pole and leaned against it trying to organize my thoughts. Why was this bothering me so much, it shouldn't be, change comes to everything, but I felt kind of sick to my stomach at this happening to my childhood home. The song from Bon Jovi about going home began playing in my mind as I took a deep breath.

I should be listening to my instincts, my mind was telling me I might not like what I was to see, but I couldn't stop my feet from walking the familiar path. The surrounding may be different, but my body was doing what I hoped for, I was going home, for good or bad I had to see my home.

The gardens were the first thing I saw and I'll be honest I was surprised to see it hadn't changed much. It was more modern of course with playground equipment and such, but aside from that and the trees definitely being taller, the park I had played in with my friends, as a kid was the same.

I didn't know how to take this if I should be relieved and hopeful that maybe my old house had been spared the shopping center invasion or if I was simply getting my hopes up and that was about to come crashing down as I turned to face my street.

 

                                                                        1

Nothing had changed. All the houses were still there and looked like they had in 1948. Some had been painted and fixed up, but if I didn't know any better I could have sworn no time had passed.

My hope renewed, I made my way down my street towards my house, the last time I had seen it, it was boarded up and unoccupied. Now it looked as if someone had moved in and as I walked closer I could hear multiple voices; parents and kids I presumed.

It took all I had to not go knock on the door to ask for permission to look around. I reminded myself this hadn't been my home in over six decades. It was such a relief to see that it hadn't been torn down, it had barely changed for that matter, so much so I expected my mother to open the front door and reprimand me for being out past the streetlights.

I had to grin to myself, wondering if the floorboard in my bedroom was still loose and if my room's new occupant used it to hide sweets or prized possessions like I had done as a kid. I shook my head, this was all I had to see, I wanted to see what had changed and what had not. I felt sick to my stomach at what had become of my school and my best friend's house, but at the same time, what had been was just that 'had been' it was in the past. I think if I had walked in front of where my house had stood and found it to be a grocery store or even a pub, I think I would've been ok with that.

I still felt a little sad, after all this was where I had grown up, where my strongest memories were, especially of my parents. But the emotions I had expected to feel were far less than the reality. That sappy quote about home being where the heart is, well it kept running through my mind and I could've slapped myself, but to be honest, it was true. This hadn't been my home for a very long time, everything and everyone I knew was long gone, preserved only as a memory, my memory. I knew though, I had made my decision on Scotland, we were going, I was going back to my village and stand in front of my parents' graves. I could handle it, I was sure of it.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I wasn't expecting any calls, Rose and Em wouldn't call they were still at the theater, Esme and Carlisle should be on their way to the island, maybe Alice or Jasper were calling, but I didn't expect so. I pulled the phone out and checked the caller ID, it was Edward, I glared at the phone for a second, unsure whether to actually answer the bloody thing.

But then a thought crossed my mind, Edward hadn't spoken to me in weeks, he had made it a point to completely ignore me since we left Forks, why would he call me now, here out of the blue, my finger hovered over the answer button, regardless of how mad I was at Edward, my curiosity greatly outweighed me anger and even though I knew I'd probably regret it, I hit the answer key, I just hoped everything was ok.

"Hey, Edward," I said monotone

"Chris," he replied, just as monotone

"Is there something you needed?" I paused "'cause you probably aren't aware of the fact that I'm in Europe with Rose and Em."

"No, Esme told me."

I sighed, it was impossible to profile Edward over the phone like this, his voice didn't give the normal signs that allowed me to profile him, I hate being blind like this. I hated to make the first move since he still owed me and the rest of the family a huge apology, but I was willing to put that aside for the moment.

"What do you want Edward," I asked more forceful, whatever Edward had truly wanted seemed to slip away and I had a sinking feeling my attitude while understandable, did it.

"Nothing, I meant to call Emmett and must have dialed your number by mistake." Yeah, right I thought, Edward, didn't make mistakes, especially like that.

"Well don't bother calling Em, he and Rose are at the theater."

"Where are you?"

"Out." I didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Oh," he paused "look when you see Emmett-"

"I'll have him call you."

"Don't bother, I'll call him, reception is spotty."

I felt my curiosity growing

"And where are you?" I asked I felt the pause

"Nowhere spectacular. Bye." And with that, he hung up on me. I sighed and shoved the phone back into my pocket.

"Bloody prat," I grumbled, I knew I shouldn't have answered the phone, I knew it would only leave me with a migraine and ticked off and big surprise it did. I still wanted to know why he called me in the first place because I know he didn't accidentally call me, I was the one he wanted to call.

The sound of the front door opening caught my attention and I looked up. A man in his thirties and a boy who couldn't be more than five came down the steps from my old house. The father stopped and looked me over, suspiciously.

"Can I help you laddie?" he asked, "you lost?"

"Uh, no, sir," I allowed my accent to completely return "I'm visiting a friend, I was just stopping to ring home and let my mum know I made here on the tube."

"Oh," the father replied "understandable." He took his son's hand and they started walking down the street in the opposite direction.

I took a deep breath, my brain going into overdrive, I wanted to ask when they moved into the house if they knew anything about the previous owners…ask them when the mall around the corner was built and if he knew what happened to the school. But I didn't, I let the father and son go, before looking back at the house.

It was time to let it go, time for me to go. I shoved my hands in my sweatshirt pocket and began walking slowly back to the underground station.

My phone started to vibrate again and I growled as I dug it back out again, if that was Edward again I was going to put his Volvo up for auction and take the lowest bid I could get on it.

It was Rose, I glanced at my watch, must have been an intermission, I should have figured she'd call to check on me, she had obviously been unhappy about leaving me behind.

"Hey Rose, having a good time sis?"

"We are having an amazing time, I wish you were with us, you're really missing out."

"Its ok Rose, I swear I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Not much, just hanging out, relaxing." I paused "intermission?"

"Yes, oh, the lights are flashing, better head back in, are you sure you're ok?"

"Absolutely, I'm running up a huge tab on the gaming stuff."

"Yeah right, don't wait up." She finished giggling

"Oh yes, I plan on hitting the kip early, get some rest for tomorrow." I grinned "enjoy the rest of the play, see you when you get back."

"Bye Chris."

"Bye," I replied and hung up. I paused at the entrance to the underground and decided against taking the tube back to the hotel, walking human speed it would take me a while to get back, but I wanted to walk back, see what else of my city had changed in the fifty-odd years since I had last walked these streets with Carlisle.

As a newborn vampire, you learn four very important lessons within your first week or so that will really come in handy especially later on in life.

Lesson one, anytime as a human you have ever uttered the phrase "I am dying of thirst" (everyone has done it at least one time in their life) yeah you realize quickly you never took that statement for what it really means, and for the rest of your existence you will literally feel like you are dying of thirst.

Lesson two, no matter how much bigger and heavier other vampires around you may be, you can easily take them out during a wrestling match.

Lesson three, with great speed, comes an even greater need for watching where you are going, just because you can take out that tree in front of you because you were enjoying your speed too much to slow down, does not mean you should do that.

And finally lesson four, twenty-four hours is a very long time when you don't spend eight of that sleeping so you better find something to keep yourself occupied quickly or you are going to go stark raving mad.

These were the lessons I learned my first week as a vampire and I realized quickly the sooner I learn them, the better I felt. There was however one lesson that I still struggle with, boredom. It was something I never really conquered. The first few weeks of living with the Cullens, I drove EVERYONE nuts because I was either underfoot trying to find something to do or moping around bored out of my mind.

Rose was the first who took my boredom and used it to her advantage and that was how the whole us becoming the mechanics of the family started, she realized that I liked to take things apart and put them back together,  
especially broken things like one of the wireless radios which I got working again overnight.

It's tough the first year or so as a vampire, especially at night, even more so around one or two in the morning. Your mind is telling you that in all reality you should be asleep, but your body knows it doesn't need sleep anymore and won't sleep for that matter.

Anyways, struggling to entertain myself came to bite me around 11:00, Rose and Em weren't back from the theater yet, not that I expected them yet, but that didn't change the fact I was so bored. I hadn't been lying when I said that the hotel provided video game systems and games free of charge and unlimited access to movies as well, but my short attention span only allowed me about twenty minutes on each game before I got bored with it and none of the movies I browsed through grabbed my attention.

I'm an idiot, of course, I should have known better and paced myself for the long night, but I was anxious to try some of the new games that ironically hadn't been released in the states yet, even so, I got bored really quick. In the end, I gave up and turned the system and the TV off.

I walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, the city was lit and I could see the bridges spanning the Thames. It was a beautiful night, the sunlight may have kept us inside during the day, but it had lead to a clear night. I unlatched the window lock and leaned out onto the railing, the night air was cold for November, I could see the people below wrapped up in heavy coats and hurrying to wherever they were destined.

The railing in front of the window was sturdy and I grinned wide. I glanced back at the door to the room and slid out the window onto the railing. We were luckily on the top floor, I didn't need to cause panic, I already knew Rose was going to kill me if she found out what I was doing, but I had to give it a try, curiosity, as well as short-attention-span, has always been a problem for me.

I pulled myself to the overhang of the roof and easily climbed to the roof. It was slanted just over the balcony but flattened at the roof so it wasn't difficult to get to, even a human could have done it, they would just have to not be worried about the long drop. Once I got up there, I sat down slowly and gazed out at the city.

The view from the roof was amazing and unlike the view from the room, I could turn the entire 360 degrees to look out at the entire city, I could even see the Tower of London, St. Paul's Cathedral, and if I looked really hard, I could even see the statue of Lord Nelson in Trafalgar Square. It was the best way to see the city, I was even willing to bet it was better than the London Eye.

I heard the door to the room open and slowly slid closer to the edge, apparently Rose and Em were back, I glanced at my watch, they were back earlier than I expected.

"Chris?" Rose called out "Chris you here?"

"He's here, look his hat and sweatshirt." Em said "Dude! He got the new Call of Duty! I didn't think that was even out yet, how the heck did he manage that."

I heard the TV turn back on as well as the ding of the XBOX. I was now just over the window and leaned over the overhang so I was looking in the room.

"Course it's out, it was released yesterday back home. I was surprised that it's out here though."

Em literally jumped and dropped the controller, I burst out laughing and nearly lost my grip I was laughing so hard.

"Holy Hell where the hell did you come from?"

Rose's eyes were bugging out as she realized where I had come from and she shook her head.

"What are you doing up there?" Rose asked, her voice rising

"Just hanging around" I answered seriously, dropping to the railing and maneuvering into the room. "How was the theater?"

Rose looked ready to strangle me, but her face softened

"It was great, it was nice to see the play at the Globe, I'm sorry you didn't come."

"Aw don't worry 'bout it sis, I had fun on my own, a nice relaxing night here. Watched movies, played games." I lied; Em picked up the controller again and went back to the game. I glanced over at Rose and took a deep breath.

"Chris?" she asked

"Edward called me,"

Now her eyes narrowed

"What did he want?"

"Damned if I knew. He ignores me for a month, calls me out of the blue is bloody rude and claims he called me by accident. That he meant to call Emmett."

Emmett looked up from the game and reached into his pocket to check his phone.

"No missed calls, did he say what he wanted?" Em asked I shook my head.

"No, only that he meant to call Emmett and called me by mistake."

"Doesn't sound like he made a mistake," Rose said softly

"No, he meant to call me, but I don't think he meant for me to pick up the phone. I caught him off guard by picking up, maybe he meant to leave me a voicemail. I'd like to know what he wanted to tell me, more importantly, I'm really curious to know what I did exactly to end up on the Edward…for lack of a better word shit list." I paused, I've been told many times to watch my language especially from Esme and Carlisle and though Emmett isn't exactly Mr. Anti-Profanity, of the two of us I'm most cautious about what I say and how I say it, it's mainly because of my ability.

There's only a handful, and barley that even, of swears I use, British swears are most common with me and I make it a point to never use the ones I consider the big four. So Rose and Em were surprised to hear that particular swear come out of my mouth since it's on my list of the top four.

"Chris," Em spoke up "it might have something to do with calling him a moronic prat and a peanut butter sandwich."

I blinked, thrown off guard for a second as I exchanged a look with Rosalie, she looked just as confused as me though. In the beginning, Em would get confused by my British slang as I would with some American terms, but we've both gotten much better on that front, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Peanut butter sandwich?" I repeated, "when did I ever call anyone a peanut butter sandwich." I thought that over "better question, why would I, that's not any insult I've ever heard."

"Oh come on Chris, the morning Carlisle told us we were moving to New York, you turned to Edward and said and I quote 'you are a bloody moronic prat Edward, a real Peanut Butter, you have no idea what is going to happen from this."

Now I burst out laughing finally getting what he meant, I couldn't believe how long it actually took me to realize what Em was saying.

"I think you mean nutter."

"Oh, right got it." Now the three of us burst out laughing

"So when we see Edward next, I think you should call him a Peanut Butter Sandwich, see what kind of reaction you get." I snorted out between laughs.

"I'm going to go change, then we can go over our agenda tomorrow," Rosalie said, she leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

I lead the way from the ticket booth to the gaggle of tourists whom we'd be touring the tower with, I spotted a family of American tourists right off, actually so did Emmett. They were hard to miss, the father looked like a slightly less bald version of Chevy Chase in National Lampoon's European vacation, he had a large camera hanging around his neck, had obviously raided the gift shop for anything that said England on it, and was in fact wearing a fanny pack, while the mother had every guide book one could imagine in hand.

The kids both who physically were around my age looked bored out of their minds, one was holding a Nintendo DS, while the other was listening to music and trying to avoid association with his parents.

When we got closer Em nudged my should and held up his hands as if they held an imaginary camera, he began ooing and awing and pretending to snap photographs of everything in sight. I snorted back a laugh as Rose elbowed him in the ribs, rolling her eyes at us, she was trying not to laugh herself, wanting to be the voice of reason and maturity as opposed to the clowns she was "babysitting", but I Rose likes to have fun and be goofy sometimes too and this was one of the times she wanted to do so.

"You two have got to be the world's most immature individuals." She said, "I don't know why I put up with you guys."

I grinned

"Because we make you laugh, therefore you love us." I answered; she rolled her eyes and gently pushed me.

* * *

 

                                                            

 

"'ello 'ello, 'ello!" A voice called loudly, one of the Beefeater's who would be acting as our tour-guide was standing against the wall gesturing for us to come over. "come closer to me, that's right then." He looked over the crowd and his eyes fell on me. "Well now, that's something I don't see very often." Em nudged me again, holding back his laugh "I don't get to many Surrey fans, you folks tend to stay in Kennington." I grinned "I have to ask, who corrupted you at such a tender age?"

I grinned

"My father, he was a huge Surrey fan," I answered

"Well, no one is perfect." He replied, "I won't hold it against you, but be aware we may have to lock you in the Bloody Tower for a month to convert you."

"Did he just swear?" Em asked lowering his voice to a whisper only a vampire could hear "I mean there are little kids here"

"He's referring to the actual Bloody Tower, it was called that 'cause of how many people were executed, I think."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"Well now." The Beefeater called "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" he put his hand to his ear waiting for our replies

"Good Afternoon," everyone replied, Em and I the loudest, Rosalie put her hand over her eyes and tried to move away from us.

"Welcome to Her Majesties Royal Tower and Fortress, The Tower of London my name is Bill Callahan"

"Relative?" Rose asked softly and I shrugged,

"Possibly somewhere along the line, the Callaghan's and the Callahan's were once a part of the same clan and split hundreds of years ago," I whispered back

" For the next hour or so, you folks are mine. Together we will tour the tower, I will point out the famous structures and you will look at them, then I'm going to bore you with their history, sound like a plan?"

Now Em looked down at me a board look already forming on his face.

"Oh come off it Em, it won't be bad, trust me these guys know how to tell history. You're not going to be bored trust me."

Bill Callahan continued to give his lecture about the moat surrounding the tower. I remember my dad telling the stories about the Tower and listening to Mr. Callahan, really made me realize my dad would have loved this guy and the way he was telling the history of the tower.

"Now, how many Americans do we have here?"

I had been right about the family, they were American tourists as the parents eagerly raised their hands and the kids did so reluctantly at the push of their parents. Emmett and Rose also raised their hands as did another couple making a total of eight Americans in the group out of the thirteen of us.

"Not going to raise your hand kid?" Em whispered

"Not a chance."

"How about Canadians?" Only one admitted to that nationality "Australians?" no one raised their hands. "And where are my Europeans?" Myself and the other three raised our hands. "And where?"

"Berlin," the older couple answered

Bill turned to me now, apparently, my hat had opened me up as a humorous target, but I really didn't mind.

"Ah then, my Surrey friend, you're a local boy?"

"I was, I'm here visiting with my brother and sister, I live in the states now."

"Well then my Surrey friend, I'm going to rely on you to translate to your American brother there, the one with the confused look on his face."

Despite being called out like that, Em was good-natured and laughed as did the rest of the group

"I usually do." I replied as we moved towards, I leaned over to Emmett "remember what mum said, no playing with the torture devices." Em grinned

"Yeah, but she didn't say anything about not locking you in the 'Bloody Tower', a lovely stay." he snickered whapping the brim of my hat.

"Em, keep something in mind though, I've been here before." My grin widened "you haven't.

 

                                                        

* * *

 

 

Bill Callahan's actual tour, he is areal  Beefeater at the Tower of London and I would love to experience his tour in person myself.

 

 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAcQoD9b_0g&list=PLE3C7C8D33D784264](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAcQoD9b_0g&list=PLE3C7C8D33D784264)


	8. Chapter 8

                                                                       

                                                                         

 

The village, unlike London, hadn't changed at all. If anything I felt like I had stepped back in time, back to my childhood, I honestly expected my younger cousin to come riding up the road on his horse to meet me at the train station, as he had done when I would visit them

during school holidays. But of course there was no horse as far as I knew there were no more cousins for that matter, there might not even be a farm any longer. Still, as Emmett drove through the village at what must have been a tough speed of 15 for him, I couldn't help but gaze out the window, in awe at the lack of difference.

"Ok navigator, where to now?" Em asked looking at me. To properly navigate, Rose allowed me to take the front seat, it was also to make sure Em stayed on the correct side of the road, something he had been struggling with since we first landed in England on the ferry.  
"Hang a right up here, you'll be able to see the church as soon as you go 'round the corner. You can't miss it, it's one of the oldest churches in the area." I paused "and Em, by right I don't mean get on the right side of the road."

He chuckled and pretended to swerve onto the other side before Rosalie hit him hard on the shoulder.

We pulled onto the road and just like I had described the church was not easily missed. My family was not religious, aside from attending church, conformations, the usual stuff, we didn't go out of our way to bring religion home. My parents did not make me study the Bible, say my prayers every night, they did when I was younger, but when I was around eight or nine they said I was old enough and mature enough to make my own decision about religion. In that regards my parents were very atypical for the times when most of my friends had very strict religious parents.

When my grandparents were alive, religion was definitely more enforced in the family, but of course, that had been when we still lived in Glasgow, before moving to London. After my paternal grandparents passed away one after the other, church-going was only on Sunday services and in some cases barely that.

But this church that I was directing my brother and sister too, was very important in my family. It had been the Callaghan's family church for at least four hundred years if not more, everyone on my dad's side of the family has been baptized, confirmed, married, even buried at this church.

 

 

                                                            

 

In the burial grounds next to the church, my grandparents, my aunt and uncle, possibly my cousins, and my parent, had been laid to rest there. Generations of my family were six feet under in that cemetery or would be at some point, everyone except me.

Emmett pulled into a small parking lot and put the car in park. We sat there for a minute, me staring out at the church and Em exchanging a look with Rose as they waited for my lead. My hand was on the handle and my mind kept telling me to get out of the car, but my body was ignoring that order.

"Chris?" Rose said softly putting her hand on my shoulder "Chrissy we don't have to do this."

"She's right you know," Em spoke up, "there's still plenty of time to catch Captain McDougall's Loch Ness Nessie Tour extravaganza."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose roll her eyes at her husband.

"Chris?" Rose repeated squeezing my shoulder, which brought me back to reality.

"Sorry," I said blinking

"Chris, do you not want to do this?" Rose asked, she knew I had been debating this decision since France and even though I had made it clear I was sure I wanted to come here yesterday, she could tell I was having second thoughts. Rose may not be a profiler, but she knows me, very well.

"No, I have to do this. I have to see it." I didn't explain that my main reason was I wanted to see who was still alive in the family, it sounded really morbid, hence why I wasn't saying it aloud. I slid out of the car and took a deep breath as Rose and Em joined me. They hung back a little as we went through the gate into the cemetery, giving me my moment to get my bearings and get situated with what I was doing, basically forcing my body to agree to my mind about the whole event.

It didn't take me long to find my paternal grandparents grave, my grandfather on top of being a farmer was also an armature stone mason and to earn extra money fashioned headstones for the locals at a fraction of the cost. Never anything elaborate, but this was in the late eighteen hundreds heading into the nineteen hundreds when he started, modesty was key with my grandfather he wanted unique, but nothing flashy and that's just what the locals wanted too.

One of my earliest memories is sitting in his lap as he chiseled away at the stone, I couldn't have been more than four years old and I couldn't even hold the chisel when he gave it to me to try, my hands were just too small.

Quickly I shook my head, pushing that memory back, I had to focus on finding the headstone I needed too.

I spotted it a few steps from my grandparents, the main reason I had nearly missed it was because there was…a few additions since the last time I had walked through this cemetery. I felt my stomach drop, it was my aunt and uncle's headstone, next to them, was a line of headstones, the answer to my questions.

Of my five cousins only Lucy the baby of the family and James Jr. who everyone knew as Billy was a year younger than me, were left. The other three cousins, Greg, Olivia, and Nathan had passed on.

I was in shock, so much so that I stopped in front of the headstones and went down to my knees, I hadn't expected this even though I should have, I mean I'm going to be eighty next month, my cousins were right behind me in age. But Olivia was only two years older than Lucy and looking at this headstone, she died in 1950, two years after I had last been here when she was only eighteen. Eighteen I couldn't believe it.

Livia had always been a healthy kid, actually, of all of us, Callaghan cousins she was the only one who never got sick, maybe once or twice in her life did she ever get sick. Nathan and Billy were always getting sick and Greg, Lucy and I, we had the usual childhood illnesses and colds, but not all the time like Nathan and Billy. I couldn't believe that Livia was dead, especially at such a young age.

Nathan had married and had died in 2002, his wife Dana was still alive this obvious by the empty space next to her name on the stone, but he had at least lived long life, Greg, on the other hand, had gone at a young age like his sister, he died in 1953, he was twenty-four and had died fighting in Korea. My aunt and uncle lost two kids within three years of each other.

I put a hand out and ran my fingers over the names of my cousins, then my aunt and uncle. Most of my family was gone, at least the ones I knew. Lucy and Billy were still alive, but how much longer? When would I be the last member of my family from that generation? That thought scared me more than anything else lately and I don't know why.

Death was inevitable for humans and my family was no exception, but the thought that I could come back here in a decade or two and see the entire family that I knew and loved buried here in this cemetery, scared the bloody hell out of me.

I felt Rosalie's footsteps come up behind me, she put a hand on my shoulder, then Emmett came over too, both with a hand on my shoulders. Rose knelt down next to me, she had a bouquet of flowers in her hand, she pulled out five roses from the bouquet, she took two, handed two to Emmett, and one to me. Together we laid each of the roses on my aunt, uncle, and cousin's respective headstones.

I laid my rose on my cousin Greg's headstone, despite being a few years apart, him and I were the closest of all my cousins. We were the most alike in every way possible, we even looked alike, both sharing the same physique, in other words, we looked like our fathers. Livia, Lucy, Billy, and Nathan had all inherited my aunt's looks, but not Greg, and I certainly did not look like my mother I had inherited her passion for language and some of her personality, we were the spitting images of our fathers, who despite being two years apart could have been twins.

The only difference between Greg and I, besides our age difference, was the blonde highlights my hair developed at a young age; which Greg never got. We were best friends as little kids, inseparable.

I had no problem believing that Greg would enlist to fight in a war, considering him and I often wrote back and forth about lying about our ages and enlisting. It was an impossible idea, him more so than me, but we still fantasized about it, serving our country single handily fighting the Nazi's and defeating Hitler once and for all.

Rosalie hugged my shoulders tight and Emmett gave me a gentle whap on the brim of my hat as Rose handed me the remainder of the bouquet, a mixture of roses, lilies, and tulips my mother's favorite flowers,

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" she asked me

"Yes." I replied, "just give me a moment."

"Take as long as you want Chris," Emmett added as they walked back to the car, giving me my privacy.

I slowly walked a few headstones over, past my uncle and aunt, past Nathan's and past Livia to where my parent's final resting place was. It still gave the creeps to see my name on the headstone.

What really gave me the creeps though was what hadn't been there the last time I stood in this very spot in 1948, instead of no date for my death, apparently it had been decided to change my missing status finally to deceased.

It now read Christian Aiden Callaghan, beloved son, December 24th, 1926- November 14th, 1940. I lowered myself to the ground, sitting Indian style facing the headstone, inches from it.

I didn't say anything, I didn't move, I just sat there. Every now and then I would close my eyes tight and make sure I hadn't forgotten my parents, make sure I remembered every detail of them. These memories had been fading in the past few decades, had it not been for my photographs of my parents, I would be that much closer to forgetting their faces and I couldn't let that happen.

I don't know how long I sat there, I owe Emmett and Rosalie a huge debt of gratitude because they not only gave me my privacy to be alone with my parents grave, but they stayed in the parking lot and didn't leave me. I can only guess I was there at least two hours, maybe more, though it felt like only moments.

I pulled myself up to my knees and placed a hand on the headstone, just over my parents' names for a brief moment. I slid my Surrey cricket cap off and placed it gently on the ground just in front of the headstone, then laid the flowers on top of it.

 

                

My mum's favorite flowers, my dad's favorite cricket team. I stood up and chuckled to myself, imagining the reaction of visitors to the graveyard, seeing the fresh flowers and a random cap. I didn't say anything as I walked away from the collection of headstones, I didn't turn around, I didn't do anything but walk back towards my brother and sister.

Rose was out of the car in an instant and Emmett followed in suit as soon as they spotted me. They exchanged a look; obviously wondering if I was ok and why I was no longer wearing my cricket cap.

"Chri-" Rose started to say, but I grinned wide, interrupting her.

"So Em still want to go looking for Nessie?"

He looked at Rosalie again

"Um, sure." He paused "but are you sure you're up to it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I grinned wider "come on, it's a three-hour drive up to Drumnadrochit."

Em stared at me

"To where?"

"Drumnadrochit. Where we'll catch the ferry to go out onto Loch Ness, it's not the Captain McDougall's Loch Ness Nessie Tour extravaganza, but it is an hour-long tour of the loch itself."

We loaded into the car, Rose started for the backseat and I shook my head and pulled the passenger door open.

"Done navigating?" Emmett asked, "what if we get lost?"

"Then I'm not going to be much help, I was three years old the last time I was up in that area."

"Oh, gotcha." I climbed into the backseat behind Em. We pulled out onto the main road and put the church in the rearview mirror, I didn't look back at it, I felt at ease with how the past few hours had gone, I admit I thought I'd feel funny about returning to the village, but it was just like revisiting any place. Like the first time, I went back to Neah Bay after we moved, decades later. It felt like home, it felt familiar, but at the same time it wasn't home, it wasn't familiar if that makes any sense.

"So Chris, which way. I mean you at least know what direction to go right?" Rose asked, winking at me. I reached into my drawstring backpack and pulled out directions I got off of MapQuest and a map, which I handed to Rose.

"Turn by turn directions. Provided Em stays on the correct side of the road, we'll get there in no time."

"I did that once and it was the first day we were here." Emmett defended turning around to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked past Em out the windshield; my grin grew as Em veered over the yellow line to the right line.

"Um, Em."

"I mean, it's insane, why can't the Brits drive on the same side of the road that we do. France they do, Canada they do,"

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed as Em quickly turned the wheel back to the correct lane. I burst out laughing and fell back into the seat I was laughing so hard. No cars had been coming, so there was no danger, it was just hilarious.

"On the wrong side of the road, on the wrong side of the car, Chris why is your country so backward?" Em complained good-heartedly

"Maybe we're not the backward ones, maybe its Americans." I grinned arguing

"Dude, you guys add extra letters to certain words and think cricket is a real sport."

"Em, I hate to break it to you, but more people play cricket around the world than anyone plays America's version of football."

"You Brits are still weird." Em chuckled

"And I still say the same thing about you Americans."

Rosalie reached over to the radio and turned the volume up, trying to drown us out, but the three of us all laughed again over the conversation and Emmett's driving.

* * *

                             

 

We made the cruise with plenty of time to spare, so much so that we actually had an hour to kill. Emmett of course, wanting to continue his tradition, headed to the gift shop, Rosalie and I followed him to keep him in line. Inside Rosalie headed for the cashmere sweaters, while Emmett made a beeline for the erm, tacky tee-shirts, to add to his growing collection of souvenirs. He found the worst one quickly and held it up to me, a black shirt with a wanted poster of a cartoon version of Nessie. I slapped my hand to my face, hiding my eyes, even more so as he grabbed another one for me in a child size.

"I think it might be a little too big on you, but maybe it will shrink."

"Funny," I replied, "really funny."

Em went about collecting the same shirt in different colors, one for every member of the family. I silently wished him luck getting Alice to wear the other shirt he picked out for her, (child-size) that was purple and said 'I'm a wee little monster' with another Nessie Cartoon. At first, I thought he was only kidding about buying that for Alice, but I quickly realized he was completely serious.

I wandered away from him to keep my own collection. I found a cool hat that had the Scottish flag over the word Scotland and the Scottish Lion below it on the brim. I knew Alice would kill me, but I grabbed a gray hoodie with the words Loch Ness Scotland on it. Alice hated my hoodie collection, but what can I say, I like them.

Since Scotland was the second to last stop on our European travel, Germany being the last, and since I have more a connection with Scotland than any other place. I decided to get my own Christmas shopping done. This store had so much variety that I could shop for the entire family.

Jasper was the easiest, being a book worm like me, I was able to grab a couple of titles I knew he'd enjoy, a book about the Battle of Culloden and one about Scottish Wit and Wisdom. Carlisle was pretty easy too, he's usually tough to buy Christmas gifts for, but I found a beautiful Celtic pen that I knew he'd appreciate and a CD of Celtic pipes.

As I was I was shopping for Esme's gift, I felt Em come up behind me. He shoved a hat onto my head and I instantly yanked it off, concerned as to what it was. Turns out it was not only a hat but a hat that had a head and a tail, the stupid thing looked like what everyone believed Nessie to look like.

"It suits you!" Em exclaimed, "and it fits perfectly." I turned to face him and burst out laughing, he was wearing one of his own. "Come on kid, we both wear these things home and see what kind of reaction we get from Alice."

"What we'll get is her fashion glare of death," I replied

"Suit yourself, I'm buying enough for the whole family including you."

I blinked

"Oh, bloody hell you mean you're going to smuggle those things in?" I asked laughing, he nodded "it will be like a plague of locust. They're going to multiple once on American soil."

"Tell you what Chris, you agree to wear the Nessie hat on the cruise and on the plane ride home and I will get you anything you want."

I grinned

"Anything?"

he nodded again

"Anything that is in my power to get."

"Fine, I want to go to three football games."

Emmett raised an eyebrow nervously; he's not a big soccer fan and obviously was worried that's where I was heading.

"What football games?"

"The Bills are playing at home against the Rams on the 9th of December and the Seahawks on the 16th. The Patriots are playing the Dolphins at home on the 30th, you get tickets to those three games, good seats behind the goal posts for you, me, Jasper, and Carlisle." I was taking into account that Edward was probably not going to be around nor would he want to go, "and I will wear that stupid hat the rest of the trip."

"You promise?" Emmett asked

Rolling my eyes, I pulled the stupid hat on and nodded

"I promise."

"Excellent!" Emmett exclaimed, he grabbed the hat off my head and with the rest of his purchases headed to the register.

I slapped my forehead again and finished the rest of my shopping, I thought about buying Emmett something ridiculous in the store, but what could I buy that he hadn't already done so. So I decided to wait for Em and Rose's gifts, after the cruise when we checked into the inn we were staying at for the night I was going to run to Inverness, there was a great tartan and cashmere shop there that I could get both their gifts.

We loaded the purchases into the boot of the car and I pulled my new sweatshirt on before Emmett shoved the Loch Ness hat on me.

"Chris you look hilarious." Rose giggled as we headed to the cruise, she took hold of the tongue that was sticking out of the monsters mouth and gave it a gentle tug. "So cute, I can't wait to get pictures."

"Yeah, I wouldn't laugh Rose." I said as Emmett pulled out the hat he bought for Rose

"Why?"

"Because I got you one too baby." Emmett replied as he put Rose's new hat on her.

"That be why." I added grinning, now the three of us looked equally ridiculous wearing the same hat. "Gee, we're well on our way to being real tourists."

"And I have to join you two, why?" Rose asked

"Because we're a family and we do things together." I chuckled "like go on a cruise hunting for the Loch Ness Monster."

 

                                                       

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

                                                       

 

In the past, I would have been completely embarrassed to go out in public wearing the Nessie hat, let alone board a plane and fly across the ocean wearing it the entire time. Emmett wore his, Rosalie refused, not that I blamed her, had it not been for the proposition of football tickets I would not be doing this, then again the look on Alice's face is going to be hilarious and worth the humiliation.

Unlike my flight to Europe, coming home it wasn't as bumpy, no turbulence whatsoever, smooth sailing the entire trip, even the landing was smooth.

We gathered up our carryon luggage and I followed Em and Rose off the plane and into the airport itself. The looks we got from fellow travelers and of course the customs officers was actually quite funny and I didn't mind the odd looks as much as I thought it would

I resisted the urge to run towards the baggage claim, especially on the escalator, because waiting for us at the bottom was Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. As soon as I hit the bottom, I didn't stop as I rushed (trying to maintain human speed) towards Esme's open arms. She hugged me tight, then held out her arms as Emmett and Rose came closer, she pulled them into the group hug, holding the three of us close.

"Did you have a good flight home?" Carlisle asked as he weeded through the group hug, he hugged Rosalie tight, then hugged Emmett, before hugging me once he got me away from Esme for a brief moment.

"Excellent flight," I replied

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of Chris." Alice piped up, she reached over and poked my cheek, then my nose. "Looks like Chris, sounds like Chris, but I think you guys left the real Chris in Germany."

"Hey!" I exclaimed grinning, I had a feeling that Alice was completely ignoring my Nessie hat because she hadn't mentioned it like I had expected. She reached over and hugged me tight kissing my cheek

"I missed you!"

"Missed you too Alice," I replied

"Emmett." Carlisle spoke up "son we need to discuss the two large crates that are now sitting in the garage, in my parking spot."

I snorted my laughter back and exchanged a grin with Rose.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle I'll take care of it," Emmett promised

"Why did they end up in Carlisle's spot?" I asked Jasper

"They both came at the same time, Carlisle was at Cornell lecturing, Esme was shopping with Alice, the spot was empty and I was home alone with these large crates that say do not open. I assumed that the garage was a better bet than the house."

"Yeah probably. Those suckers were heavy."

"That's a good point, Chris do we really want to know what's in those crates?" Jasper leaned over and asked me

"Emmett did a little, erm, shopping in Europe," I replied

"I half expected any shopping sprees would have been perpetrated by Rosalie."

"I am not that bad," Rose spoke up

"Actually it was Rosalie who was most responsible for putting a leash on Martha Stewart over there. If she hadn't there'd be a few dozen crates in the garage instead of just two." I grinned wide "and besides, you should see what he's got in his suitcase…" my grin got wider "make that plural." I nodded at the conveyer belt that started up bringing all the luggage around.

"Emmett!" Carlisle and Esme exclaimed as Emmett began pulling his suitcases off the belt.

                                                       

He had purchased three more suitcases in Berlin to fit all his stuff, mainly because Rosalie and I refused to let him put any of his souvenirs in our suitcases. Besides, mine was full to the max with Christmas gifts, and a very special anniversary present for Esme and Carlisle.

"Don't worry its only these three," Emmett assured everyone

"Plus the two he started with," I whispered to Jasper who chuckled. I joined Emmett at the belt and grabbed my suitcase and duffle-bag as they came around the belt, then grabbed Rose's three.

Emmett was still waiting on his other two suitcases and we were all laughing at him, well, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and I were laughing, Esme and Carlisle were shaking their heads and I knew they were discussing how we were getting the entire group of luggage home and what Emmett could have possibly bought. Of course about 75% of the things Em purchased he was going to donate to different places.

When Emmett finally grabbed his last two bags, we headed towards the exit. The amount of bags that between the three of us had been accumulated was amazing and required each of us to take a bag, though I was outvoted about letting Emmett carry his own bags.

We took the tram to the parking lot. Esme and Carlisle had apparently anticipated a herd of suitcases because they brought Emmett's jeep as well as Carlisle's Mercedes. We loaded all the suitcases into the jeep which even with the rear seats down leaving minimal trunk space it still fits all of them. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice went in the Jeep, while I went with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes. Both these vehicles were perfect choices because no sooner had we left the city heading north, home to Freeville, it had started to lightly snow.

An hour into the ride, it was coming down even harder. The Mercedes was the best car next to the Jeep for handling the snow, still, Carlisle let Emmett lead us home, the Jeep was better for plowing through any build up that the highway department hadn't done anything about. This kind of surprised me, considering we're talking about upstate New York, you'd think they'd be up and ready for snow, besides it's not like it's October, it's November 30th.

"So you had a good time?" Esme asked turning around in her seat to talk to me.

I grinned and nodded

"Great time." I paused "did you guys have a good anniversary?"

"We went to the Island, enjoyed the quiet," Esme replied

"Chris, just to give you a heads up, your rats have put on a little weight," Carlisle added,

"Huh?"

"Alice well decided the rats needed some spoiling," Esme explained

"Don't worry, it's only Charlie who "suffered" and it's nothing a good diet won't counteract. I already changed his food to a more suitable dietary weight-loss formula. He was ecstatic with the spoiling and not so much with my changing his food."

"I knew leaving Alice in charge of the guys would be dangerous." I replied laughing, "So anything else change I need to be aware of?"

"Well, depending on how you, Rose, and Em feel, we were thinking of decorating the house for Christmas," Esme said

"Early huh?"

"Not so much, remember last year we decorated the day after Thanksgiving."

"Oh yeah, that's right," I replied

"Besides," Carlisle spoke up "we found a great tree farm down the street and it has some beautiful Christmas trees." Carlisle was grinning like a little kid, Christmas time really is his favorite season, his favorite time of year. Any excuse he has to start Christmas celebrations early, Carlisle will take.

"We already pulled down the decorations, but we were waiting for you three to come home to actually decorate," Esme explained

"When are we getting the tree?" I asked, I tend to look forward to the Christmas season for two reasons, I love seeing my family's reaction to the gifts I give them and I love the smell of Christmas trees, especially how the entire house smells like a Christmas tree after only a few days of the tree being in the house. I tend to ignore the fact that my birthday was also fast approaching, my seventy-ninth birthday to be specific.

Eighty seems to a huge thing in our family so I was not looking forward to the fact I was one year closer to mine, when Emmett and Rosalie each turned eighty, it was a huge party and it was also when Emmett got his first Jeep Wrangler and Rose got her first Beemer.

Turning eighty in our family is like turning sixteen in a human family. A hundred is pretty big too, Esme turned 100 the same year Emmett and Rose turned 80. I was trying to imagine the horror that would come with my turning eighty, considering the family knows how I feel about my birthday in general, I also remember that the celebration starts the year before, in other words, the victim's (and no I'm not exaggerating with the victim) seventy-ninth birthday.

"We were thinking maybe this weekend. I have shifts at the hospital and lectures all week." Carlisle paused "unless you and your brothers want to go get the tree yourselves."

I shook my head

"No, we should do it as a family." I grinned "sides we leave it up to Em, Jaz, and me the tree will be bigger than the house."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Carlisle replied chuckling "I say one Christmas our resident architect and her assistant build us a house around the perfect Rockefeller size Christmas tree." He took Esme's hand and kissed it. "Agreed?"

"Someday." She replied "maybe."

I grinned if anyone loves Christmas trees more than me its Carlisle do, then again like I said I don't think there is anything about Christmas Carlisle doesn't like.

It's normally a four-hour drive from the city back to Freeville, for a vampire it's about half that especially with Emmett behind the wheel. But because of the snowfall, it actually took us the four hours even going at vampire driving speed. The roads were bad and there wasn't a plow in sight, which I was surprised about.

Pulling up the driveway though you could see our house from the start of the driveway, it was so brightly lit.

"We couldn't help decorating at least the outside, we wanted that done to surprise you guys," Carlisle explained and I grinned

"Is it just me or is that a lot more lights than last year?"

"Alice and Esme went down to Massachusetts the other day to pick up some football tickets for Emmett? I'll ask about that later."

"We found a store that sells Christmas decorations all year long, such beautiful lights we couldn't resist," Esme added, in the rearview mirror Carlisle crossed his eyes jokingly.

"The store will have to restock because of them." Carlisle countered as he pulled into the carport "or open a joint store here."

I laughed and grabbed my backpack. Emmett parked the Jeep in front of the house, and the others slid out of the monstrosity. Jasper and Emmett began pulling out all the bags and distributing them evenly among us. Piled in the back of the Jeep it looked like way more than it had at check in at the airport in Berlin.

"The house looks gorgeous Esme!" Rosalie exclaimed as she took her own suitcases. "Chris, did you even notice the addition?"

I had been too mesmerized by the lights and how cool the decorations my mum and sister did, to really notice much of anything else. Until Rosalie said something that is I turned and looked at where Carlisle had parked. The garage was huge now, instead of the decrepit two car garage it had been when I left, Esme had brought me and Rosalie's design right in front of me. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it when we pulled up the drive.

"Mum, this is amazing!" I exclaimed hugging her tight. It could easily fit all our cars, the carport was still available for the Jeep, while the Mustang, the BMW, and the Mercedes (when we get the crates out of the way) would fit perfectly with plenty of room left for Rosalie and me to work on the cars themselves. Esme had even installed a hydraulic lift off to the side for us to properly work under the cars.

"Kid stop drooling over the garage and get over here. Grab some of these bags." Emmett called from the Jeep chuckling.

I dragged my suitcase and duffle-bag up the creaky stairs to my room and pushed the door open. I had prepared myself for my room to have been completely overhauled, I mean I had left it alone with my sister and my mum for nearly a month who knows what kind of changes could've been inflicted on my room. But I was surprised to see that the changes were minimal and actually ones I agreed with. Esme had changed out my balcony door, replacing the old plain wooden one for one with a glass window on it. Esme had also fixed the room up so it was basically identical to my room in Forks.

A loud squeak caught my attention, Chaplin was standing on his hind-legs, his little hands grasping the bars to his cage like he was behind bars, a desperate prisoner.

"Chap!" I exclaimed and he answered me with another anxious squeak, begging me to release him. I unlatched the cage door and he bolted right out. He ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder, he sniffed my ear, my neck, even my necklaces, before he was satisfied with my return. He slid down the back of my neck into my hood, he curled up and I could feel his content, the guy had just fallen asleep.

Charlie was less impressed. He was apparently not happy with me because he was actually ignoring my presence. I shook the treat container and called his name to no avail as he refused to leave his tunnel. For a brief moment, I was afraid he was stuck, but he was just ignoring me apparently, mad that I had left him for nearly a month and a half, mad that Carlisle had changed his food and had put a stop to Alice's spoiling.

Being mad at me was short lived though, things like that usually are with Charlie, he doesn't hold grudges and is so easy going at times him being even the slightest mad was humorous. Just as I was about to turn around and walk away from the cage, I heard a protesting squeak followed by a thud of plastic against metal as he squirmed out of the tunnel and bolted to the cage door.

"Not mad at me anymore? Am I forgiven?" I asked, to answer me Charlie followed his brother's path up my arm. He didn't go through the entire sniff down, but instead curled up against my neck, between the layers of my sweatshirt and tee-shirt and went to sleep. "Oh, brother." I sighed "you two are absolutely ridiculous." I felt Charlie shiver a bit, as he curled up tighter, my ice cold skin may have been freezing to him, but he was not going to give up that spot for any reason.

With both rats contently sleeping on my person, I turned my music on and went about unpacking. Outside the snow was piling up, a real blizzard had hit Freeville and for the first time since leaving Forks and coming to New York, I felt home. I still preferred Forks over Freeville, over anywhere for that matter, but the house itself felt homey.

Down on the second floor, I could hear Alice and Esme gasping and exclaiming as Rosalie unpacked, apparently showing off her European purchases, further down on the first floor I could hear the cheers from Jasper and Emmett (who was the loudest of the two) while they watched a football game. I could hear soft violin music coming from Carlisle's office as he read over his medical notes or perhaps his lecture notes listening to the radio.

Everything felt right and normal…nearly, one part of the scenario was missing…Edward was still not home. Even though I hated his ruddy classical music especially when he blasted it; not hearing it mixed with all the other familiar sounds of the Cullen household reminded me that he wasn't here, and even though I was still mad at him, I did miss my brother.

* * *

 

                             

 

                                                               

 

"Come on this way!" I called to my family as I carefully darted down the rows of trees looking for the perfect one. Christmas trees are not typically a British thing, I mean American's borrowed the tradition from German immigrants.

When I was a kid we never had a Christmas tree. It wasn't until I came to live with the Cullens did I get that experience and the years following my first Christmas with the Cullens, finding the tree has always been one of the best parts for me personally.

It's like a scavenger hunt, reminding me of such games I played in England with my friends and over the decades I have perfected my ability to locate the perfect Christmas tree.

"Chris we have been out here for twenty minutes and have looked at ten trees and none of them have been perfect for you," Rosalie spoke up from behind me.

"I know, but you have to find the perfect one," I argued and my siblings rolled their eyes in unison. I grinned and pointed "and there it is!" I bolted over a few rows and looked up at the beautiful conifer

"Didn't he say the perfect one was ten minutes ago?" Emmett asked Jasper who just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders

"No, Chris is right, this tree is gorgeous." Esme squeezing my shoulders

"Well folks this the tree then?" the owner of the farm asked, he had been following us with a chainsaw and Emmett had been making Texas Chainsaw Massacre jokes since we got to the tree farm.

"Looks like it." Carlisle replied, "thank you for your patience, Chris is a little particular when it comes to the Christmas tree."

"A little? Picky is more like it" Jasper whispered to Em, elbowing him

"Well that's to be understood, you have to find the perfect one. Did you know that no two trees are alike here?"

"I thought that was snowflakes?" Jasper whispered to Emmett, luckily the owner didn't hear them. He pulled off a tag from the tree and handed it to Carlisle.

"If you folks want to head back to the main office, I'll follow with your tree. You can pay an' we'll help you tie it off to your vehicle."

Before Em, Jasper, and I could protest that we were perfectly capable of bringing the tree back ourselves, Carlisle accepted the tag and ushered us all back down the path to the main office.

Once we got the tree tied off on the roof of the Jeep, we headed home. I road with Em and Jasper while the girls' road with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes.

"Good pick on the tree kid," Jasper complimented.

"Says the guy who called me picky, just an hour ago," I replied with a grin.

"Well you are, but that's beside the point, you picked probably the best Christmas tree we've had in a long time." Em spoke up, glancing in the rearview mirror. "take a compliment when it's given."

Now I rolled my eyes

"Fine, thank you for your compliment on my tree picking ability," I chuckled "Do you guys want to go hunting when we get home?" We wouldn't be able to decorate the tree until at least tomorrow, give the branches a chance to drop, and I needed to go hunting, I'd been putting it off for the past couple days, but now I was regretting that.

"Sure." Em replied, "I could use a bear or two." We all laughed at that as Em pulled onto our drive behind Carlisle.

I glanced out the window looking up at the sky, it was supposed to snow that night, but it hadn't yet, in fact, the sky was pretty clear. However, thanks to my ability I'm pretty good at predicting the weather, Alice may foresee it, but I can tell when an environment is bracing for a storm.

Just judging by how the trees were bending and by the distinct the smell in the air something was coming. The storm may not have hit yet, but it would and it would come with a vengeance, a white Christmas would definitely be in our future.

"We should put the plow on the Jeep before we go out tonight," I spoke up

"How much are we supposed to get?" Jasper asked. He knew the answer to that question already. Carlisle and Jasper watch more the news more often than anyone else in the family does.

"Three feet at least," I replied, "but the weather channel was saying maybe four in our area." I tend to trust the weather channel more than Fox News.

"Seriously?" Em asked, a big grin on his face and both Jasper and I knew why. The other day, Emmett, Jasper, and I bought three snowmobiles. Two were two-seat Yamaha while the third was a single seat Ski-Doo.

Despite the snow storm we had been hit with upon arriving home from Europe, snow lately had been pretty scarce, making me wonder if our new toys were just a complete waste of money, which they probably were anyway, but we were all excited to try them, even Carlisle had expressed an interest in giving the machines a try. Hopefully, by tonight we'd be able too, the woods that surrounded our house had perfect quad trails, I could only imagine how much fun they'd be with a snowmobile.

After we got the tree set up in the living room, (which took a while since Esme, Rosalie, and Alice spent a good twenty minutes debating on where the tree should be and if it was straight or not) Em and I attached the plow to the front of his Jeep.

Once that was settled I let Carlisle and Esme know that we were going hunting, the girls declined to join us, Rosalie was planning on changing the oil in the Beemer without my interference or pestering and Alice was finishing up whatever decorating she hadn't gotten too, (though I couldn't imagine what else she had to decorate beside the tree, I've learned not to argue with Alice when it comes to decorating or rearranging things).

Out on the porch, Jasper, Emmett, and I exchanged a grin

"So what's the bet?" I asked, my brothers, looked at one another, their grins getting wider. "Come on, there's gotta be a bet, its tradition."

I wasn't kidding, when us Cullen boys go hunting there's always a bet involved, the prize rarely matters 'cause its usually ridiculous, but the contest is very important. It's only when it's just us, the four of us, well three right now. The girls never want to get involved, Carlisle and Esme find our bets amusing but also do not want to get involved so it leaves just us.

"Well, what do you suggest kid?" Em asked

"First one to find an elk?" I suggested mischievously

"Like that's fair, you'll find the entire herd in less than twenty seconds," Em argued, I grinned

"Well, then I win," I answered pointing to the edge of the forest that surrounded the Freeville house, a small herd of about ten Elk was migrating through our property.

"What about a mountain lion?" Jasper spoke up

Em and I looked at each other, grinning

"Elaborate," we said at the same time and Jasper shrugged

"We're near the Appalachian Trail, the lions are out but most aren't going to come out with a storm coming right?" he asked me and I nodded "so first one that finds the random lion that's refusing to take shelter wins."

"What's the prize?" Em asked, nudging my shoulder.

"Winner gets to ride the snowmobiles first while the losers have to shovel/plow the driveway so Carlisle can get to work tomorrow," I suggested. Clearing the drive wasn't a troublesome task, it was just annoying and time-consuming, especially when fresh powder was available for snowmobiling.

"Sounds fair enough." Jasper agreed "no extra tracking though." He finished looking right at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I agreed "come on let's go, see you on the trail!" I exclaimed and bolted to the forest, my brothers right behind me.

An hour into the hunt, I still hadn't found the elusive cat, I knew it was around, I could smell it and I could hear its now and again growling, I just didn't see the bloody thing. I knew Em and Jasper weren't having much luck either, judging by Emmett's frustrated growling, which now that I think of it, might have been what I thought was the mountain lion all along.

This was probably one of the first times I didn't care if I won the bet or not. Regardless of who won, we'd all be basically playing in the snow and besides, it would give me a good excuse to load the mini-plow onto my four-wheeler to get the job done.

The snow had been back-building for the last few hours and if there was one thing I had learned about snow storms especially in the northeast and northwest of this country, the more time it takes for them to actually hit, the worse they will be when they finally hit. This storm was no exception, it hit with a vengeance a few minutes after I spotted the lion. What started as a few flakes that hid me from the cat, quickly turned into a gush of wind and snow, which covered the area in just a few minutes. I've always been fascinated with the snow, winter is one of my favorite seasons just because of the snow. Even as a little kid I couldn't wait for the first big snow storm, to be bundled up in layers and sent out to build a snowman, throw snowballs, go sledding, and make snow angels. I think this fascination got even worse when I became a vampire, instead of seeing just snowflakes, I saw the detail each one offered the perfect construction of each individual flake. I could stare up into the sky as they fell, watching for hours.

Jasper saw the lion too and he saw me staring up into the sky. Jasper is no fool, he knew I was preoccupied with the snow, that and I think he realized I wasn't trying to win this particular bet. This was all fine and dandy for him because it meant he could take the victory, which he did, quickly and easily bringing the mountain lion down before the creature knew what hit it.

Right on time, Em arrived and cursed his tardiness at the realization him and I had just lost to Jasper.

"Come on Em, won't be so bad, I'll rock paper scissors you for the Jeep." I offered, grinning

"If you think you're driving my Jeep with a plow attached to it you've got another thing coming, you can barely see over the steering wheel when the plow's not attached." Em countered, a big grin sweeping across his face

"Funny." I said as Jasper joined us "real funny making fun of a poor guys height."

"Or lack thereof." Was Em's reply, Jasper casually moved to the side as I dove at Em trying to tackle my much bigger and much stronger brother to the ground without success. I really missed my newborn strength, being able to take Emmett down had been a great thing.

To answer my attack Em simply tossed me through the air. I landed in a now deep snow pile and sank into quickly. When I finally pulled myself free I was drenched and probably looked like a snowman.

"Before you two really get into this snow wrestling," Jasper spoke up pulling me to my feet "you might want to look to your left."

Em and I exchanged a confused look and looked to where Jasper was pointing, A grizzly bear, was ambling through the forest.

"Shouldn't that thing be in hib-" I started to say before Em covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh Chris, don't you see it's a sign! Bear El Dente! Look at the size of that sucker, you get your share and I get mine, enough for both of us."

I focused on the bear's emotions, trying to get an idea about WHY this guy was wandering around in December when it should've gone into hibernation last month. It was an older animal, not exceptional ancient, but not young either, this would be its last winter and it seemed to have accepted that.

I felt bad for it, sympathy for its decision washed over me, it was both my own feeling and the actual depression from the bear itself. I hoped Em realized this particular bear was not going to give him the fight he hoped for. Jasper looked over at me trying to sort out my emotions as the hit him. I nodded at the bear and he understood immediately. Em saw the look we were exchanging and also understood.

"Go for it Em," I said nodding

"I'll be quick about it Chris." He replied ruffling my hair and sending the clumps of snow I was covered with flying. This was probably the first time I have ever seen Em not tick off a non-sleeping bear. Him and I have hunted a couple when they were in hibernation, mainly because that's the only time I'll go after a bear, they are a rare and delicious treat for me. Like certain sweets, I would only get at Christmas time when I was human.

Em moved slowly and quietly to the bear and tackled it to the ground, I covered my ears and focused on the snow falling as he wrestled it to a better position to break its neck, a quick and effective kill as he had promised, before waving me over. Whenever we hunt a bear, especially a grizzly, Em always lets me go first. I'm smaller and won't drink as much as he will, so Em will finish whatever I leave, which is usually quite a bit.

I focused on my surroundings, making sure the bear was truly dead, which it was, I just wanted to be sure. I stepped forward, ripped through fur and skin as gently as possible and began to drink when I finally hit blood. When I'd had my share, I instantly felt better I may like moose and elk, but I will never argue with Em, that bear definitely what hits the spot every time. Once Em had finished the rest the three of us grinned. The snow had piled up, even more, we were standing in almost a foot and it had only been twenty minutes, this was going to be quite possibly the best snowstorm ever.

"Last one home gets the walkway and the porch," I exclaimed shooting off towards home, Jasper, and Em right behind me, though I knew they had no chance of catching me, after Edward I am the fastest in the family, even in the snow.

 

                                                                        


	10. Chapter 10

                                       

 

Before we knew it, Christmas was fast approaching. I felt relief that I had gotten all my Christmas shopping done in Europe, even more so when Jasper dragged me out to finish up his Christmas shopping, why he picked me above everyone else in the family.

Shopping for Alice is never a problem for Jaz, the two of them know each other so well they practically think alike, I'm just waiting for them to one year buy the same gift for each other (they've come close to it, buying the same card for their anniversary eight years in a row). Jaz is just never sure what to get for Esme and Carlisle and I usually end up going with him to help pick something out.

Also with two football games down, the Rams and the Seahawks, I was looking forward to driving down to Massachusetts for the Patriots Vs. Dolphins game on the 30th. With our cold body temperature, we fit right in with the freezing and below freezing climate of a football game in Massachusetts, in the winter. The Patriots are easily one of the best if not the best football teams around and after watching them on TV all the time, I couldn't wait to attend the game.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight of the 24th, I spent more and more time hiding in my room, I could only imagine what my family was plotting and decided to avoid the situation altogether.

I played video games, watched movies, and answered a birthday email from Marie. From the sounds of the email she was doing really good, she had actually joined the chorus on the prodding of Sarah and Patrick, which surprised but amused me, and she had sung with the chorus for the winter concert. She asked how I was doing, how my family was doing, and if I was doing anything for my birthday.

I kept my answers detailed, even if I had to elaborate and fib a little bit, I wanted there to be no room for question.

Profiling someone over email is not an easy task, but I could at least tell Marie had done what I had hoped, she had moved on, I was glad we were still going to remain friends, but I was content with the fact she wasn't broken. As a 'by the way' question, I asked her about our senior friends, adding Bella into the mix and not singling her out. A part of me didn't want to know, but I also had to know. I held the cursor over the send button, reading and rereading the question about the seniors for a minute or so, I was still hesitant to actually send that question, worried for the answer I would receive. Finally, I simply closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and clicked the send button.

Downstairs in the living room, the clock chimed midnight and I slowly moved to my door and popped it open, listening carefully for any out of place noise.

I didn't hear anything and moved out into the hallway towards the stairs; footsteps caught my attention, light footsteps that could only come from one person, Alice. She skipped up the stairs a grin on her face,

"Happy Birthday Chris!" she sang when she reached my door before she jumped at me to hug me tight.

"Thank you," I replied, hugging her back. She had this look in her eyes, a look I had come to know very well. "And no Alice, please keep anything you have planned low key, I'm really not up for it."

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted a little.

"What if I have planned is more for Esme and Carlisle then you."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to one side.

"What do you mean more for Esme and Carlisle then me?" I paused and read her body language "Alice what did you do?"

"Nothing." She said innocently, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing like nothing or nothing like you did do something?" the lack of a response to that question gave me the answer "Alice I'm serious what did you do?"

"I can't tell you, you'll find out tonight." She leaned over and kissed my cheek before skipping back downstairs. I slapped my forehead and glanced over at Chaplin and Charlie who both looked confused, probably wondering why Alice hadn't taken them out.

"To bad you guys can't talk, I'd love to send you guys on a recon mission to gather intel from Alice, she'd tell you guys anything."

Chap cocked his head and squeaked his answer, I went over to their cage and propped the door open. Chap ran out of the cage and up my arm before settling on my shoulder, Charlie looked less enthused about coming out and settled back at his food dish, picking out the sunflower seeds.

I reached into the cage and pulled a sunflower seed out from the dish and handed it to Chap, if Charlie had his way he'd get all the sunflower seeds, leaving his brother whatever was left from the bag of rat food I had bought. Chap took the seed happily and resting comfortably on my shoulder proceeded to gnaw on it while I shut the cage door and headed down to the first floor in search of my parents.

I paused at the halfway point, the ceiling of the first floor hiding me from view, I lowered myself to the step and looked into the family room at my parents, just to see what they were up too.

Esme was putting some last decorations on the tree while Carlisle hung the stocking along the wooden mantel, I do like the stone fireplace we have at this house, with its old wooden beam for a mantel. We each have a stocking and each is distinctively our own. Esme had knitted, sewn, etc each one herself with designs that fit the owner's likes and personality. The only ones not up yet were my own, Emmett's and Edward's.

I grinned as Carlisle pulled mine out, a thick forest in the middle of winter, complete with snow, trees, a wolf and a reindeer, with my name at the top, hand stitched in delicate calligraphy surrounded by snowflakes. Emmett's came out next, a teddy bear was stitched on his, sitting in the middle of train tracks, a Christmas toy train going around it, and strings of popcorn hanging all over the bear.

Carlisle moved more slowly when he pulled out the final stocking from the box, Edward's. He held it up looking at it, a look of sorrow on my father's face that I hadn't seen in a long time.

Esme turned and looked at him and the stocking; she moved closer to him and took it from his hand, tracing her hand over Edward's stitched name, then over the piano decorated with green and red garland and musical notes donned with mistletoe that made up his stocking. She looked up at Carlisle and he pulled her into a tight hug brushing her hair back and rocking her gently.

I started to climb back upstairs, wanting to give my parents a private moment. I knew this Christmas wouldn't be easy on any of us, what with Edward somewhere in the world, but I hadn't realized just how tough it was going to be on Carlisle and Esme, I should've known, of course, I should've been able to profile it, but if I had, I had ignored it. Maybe I hoped that my brother would come to his senses and at least come home for Christmas, knowing how important it is to the family especially Carlisle. I allowed myself to be naïve and expect my brother do the right thing.

The stair creaked under my feet despite my attempt to be as invisible as possible, both my parents looked my way and Esme gave a smile, an obvious attempt to put on a strong face over the pain she was feeling. She held out her arm for me to come down to her, I descended the rest of the staircase and walked over to my mother and was pulled into a tight hug the moment I reached her and Carlisle, who also hugged me in a group hug.

Chap gave a panicked squeak, a little afraid he was about to be squished in the hugs, this caused Carlisle to chuckle and laugh as Esme did the same thing. Carlisle reached over to my shoulder and gently stroked Chaplin's back, Chap cautiously moved down my arm and onto Carlisle's before running up his arm and sitting on his shoulder.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked softly, even though I already knew the answer

"It'll be fine Christian," Esme replied brushing my hair back from my eyes, before kissing my forehead. "Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Thank you," I answered, profiling the sorrow still in my mother's eyes, I started to say something about it, but she simply hugged me again before I could.

"Ah, that's right." Carlisle exclaimed causing Chap to jump a bit "sorry Chaplin," he turned to me "is this the big one hundred?" my father asked a childlike grin on his face, both of my parents were obviously trying to put on a face, probably so not do what they assumed would ruin my birthday, I felt really embarrassed that they were thinking like that.

"Not that I'm aware of," I replied returning the grin, if they could put on a face, I could do it too.

"Well, I guess we have to return the motorcycle then, at least until you're a little older," Carlisle concluded

"Motorcycle?" I asked "what motorcycle?"

At first, I thought Carlisle was kidding, he may be serious sometimes, but Carlisle can be pretty goofy when he wants to be, I've never been able to figure out if he's always had a goofy side or if it's only with Emmett's influence.

My parents seemed to welcome the distraction from Edward's stocking and therefore absence, and guided me through the house to the garage. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were there waiting for us, Rose was nowhere to be seen. Alice skipped behind me and covered my eyes with her hands. I felt Chap get lifted off my shoulder and assumed she handed him to Emmett, because Emmett's presence disappeared for a moment, but returned quickly.

"No peeking little brother!" Alice sang

"Alice, come on!" I replied

"No peeking" was the only answer I got

"Ok Rose, bring it in," Jasper called

Rosalie came into the garage from the side room, I could hear her wheeling something and I was desperate to see what it was. Finally, Alice pulled her hands away and I saw what Rosalie had been wheeling, a sleek black, blue and silver Kawasaki Ninja 650R, with a huge bow on it.

 

                                       

 

I was in shock, Emmett and I had been scooping out motorcycle shops looking at these bikes, but I was too short to really ride it, my arms weren't long enough to safely steer it. But not this bike it was perfect for me, it had obviously been custom built to fit my height, it was not a dirt bike, it was an actual motorcycle.

"Happy Birthday Chris!" My family exclaimed, Esme, hugging my shoulders tight as I moved towards the bike mesmerized

"This is bloody awesome!" I replied, "thank you, guys!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice; I always try to be low-key when it comes to people giving me gifts. I never want to make it seem that I'm not appreciative of the gift that's not it, I just prefer to give than receive. But I couldn't keep the grin off my face, I ran my hand down the entire bike it was beautiful.

I'm a car guy I have been since Rosalie first discovered my enjoyment and talent for taking things apart and putting them back together, but this motorcycle was the coolest thing I had seen since the Mustang was finished.

"I think he likes it," Carlisle noted, he nodded at Jasper who pulled out a new helmet that matched the bike, a racing jacket, and a pair of racer gloves all with the Kawasaki logo and colors all over them.

"Just a little," Em added, grinning

"And you get to share the bike!" Alice exclaimed I looked over at her and then at the bike, it was the perfect size for me and Alice wouldn't have a problem riding it either, but I saw the sly grin on her face. "Just kidding."

Rosalie took the jacket from Jasper and put in on me, while Jasper handed me the gloves and the helmet.

"These are from us. The bike itself is from Carlisle and Esme." Jasper explained.

"This is way too much," I said softly, "you guys didn't have to do something this big for me."

"We couldn't wait until next year." Emmett explained "besides knowing you, you'd try and avoid that birthday all together and be hiding in Canada somewhere, we figured catch you off guard by making your seventy-ninth the big one. Guess what, we did."

"Em's right," Alice spoke up

"Did Alice just say I'm right?" Emmett asked me and I nodded

"Yeah, she kinda did."

Esme reached over and hugged me again, kissing the top of my head and holding me tight.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." She said softly "love you."

"Love you too mum, love all you guys," I replied kissing her cheek, before hugging Alice and Rosalie, getting a shoulder whap and hair ruffle from Emmett and Jasper and a hug from Carlisle.

"Come on Chris start it up, we're dying to hear it," Emmett called impatiently

"I can't ride it yet, it's snowy out." I reminded him and he rolled his eyes

"You can at least start it up, plus we want to make sure you can reach everything." Was his answer

"Fine."

Jasper reached over and dropped the helmet on my head, grinning he gave it a couple of taps and pushed the visor down.

I swung my leg over the seat and got myself situated, this was somewhat different than my dirt bikes and definitely different than the quad or even the Mustang. But it felt comfortable, I didn't feel overwhelmed sitting on it and I definitely knew I could control it on the road. Jasper had an Indian he found and helped Rosalie and I restore for him back in the sixties, I remember trying to ride that thing and really struggling to not only reach everything but also handle it on the main road, I think I made it a mile before I accepted defeat and wheeled it back home. This was nothing like that, this I knew I could ride.

I kickstarted it and revved it a bit demonstrating its loudness and power, I could not wait until springtime to get this thing on the open road and really let it loose, the speed the bike had was going to be incredible.

"Well?" Emmett asked as I shut the bike down and slid off it

"It's still bloody awesome," I exclaimed, wincing a bit as I anticipated Esme's reprimand, but she simply rolled her eyes

"I think you're allowed it just for this occasion." She explained, "Rose, I have some more decorating to finish up could you give me a hand."

One by one my family headed back into the house, wishing me a happy birthday, until only Alice remained, she had this look on her face, a mischievous look.

"So, how was that for Carlisle and Esme?" I asked her and her grin widened.

"Oh that was all for you, there's more tonight Christian." She paused "your birthday is all day don't forget." And with that, she skipped into the house.

On a normal circumstance, I would've followed her and insisted she tell me, but I decided to let her off the hook, at least for now.

Alice had been right about me finding out later that night. Since my first Christmas with the Cullen family, it has been a tradition for Esme, Carlisle, and I to go to Christmas Eve Mass. Normally it's just the three of us, Alice and Jasper's first Christmas with us, she asked to go as well and I had been happy to accept, but now it's rare for even one of my siblings to go with us. On top of that, we usually go to midnight mass, there are fewer people and I don't know it always felt more comfortable than the earlier masses.

So the fact Esme pulled out my suit around six and made sure Emmett had his tie and Jasper had ironed his pants, that all should've been major clues as to what was going on. Not thinking it was a possibility, I simply took it to mean for some reason, my siblings were going to mass with us.

The time also struck me as odd; I couldn't fathom us going to an earlier mass, I mean we haven't deviated from the midnight mass for sixty-five years.

At seven, with everyone all dressed for church, we piled into the Jeep and the Mercedes and drove down the winding driveway to the main road. It took us about twenty minutes to get into town, the snow was piling up again and the plows were only a couple out at a time. We were definitely getting a white Christmas this year, I knew Esme and Carlisle would be pleased with that.

We parked the cars and headed into the church, it was just starting to fill up, but Alice took my hand and pulled me to the front while the rest of the family sat down. As we walked up the aisle I turned to Alice

"Alice, seriously what is going on? You guys never come with us to Christmas Mass, what's changed?"

"Just remember Christian, this is for Carlisle and Esme, just remember that." Was her answer and suddenly I understood what was going on. I'm not sure how she planned it, but I've learned not to underestimate my sister or her creativity. "And before you start arguing with me, remember what I said about us making this Christmas special for Carlisle and Esme. Be good."

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't believe I was giving in to this, but Alice was right, this Christmas had to be all about Carlisle and Esme.

We went through a side door and standing there was a woman wearing a red robe with a white sash, also in the room were five men and women all wearing the same red robes. I tried to hide my head, as the woman with the sash who appeared to be in charge came up to us.

"Can I help you kids?" the woman asked, she paused and looked at Alice closely "oh Alice, I'm sorry, big night my mind is mush right now."

"Understandable, Mrs. Dolrane, this is my brother Christian, the one I told you about." I looked at Alice sharply, how long had she been planning this? "He's been sick like I said and couldn't come down here himself to practice."

Mrs. Dolrane looked at me with a pleased and excited look on her face.

"Thank goodness you're feeling better young man. Your sister says you are well versed in carols and hymns of all variety, I am so glad. We're already down three members and you are going to be a great asset."

I looked at Alice again, she was grinning. She reached up and patted my head

"Good luck Chris!" she exclaimed before skipping out the door, leaving me with the church choir.

"Chris, is it Chris?" she asked

"Yes, Chris is fine," I replied

"Now, Alice told me you have experience singing with a choir." She reached into a purse, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "These are the songs we will be singing for mass tonight. If there are any on there you are unsure of singing or not familiar with, please just let me know and we'll work around it."

I read over the list, it was pretty straight forward, I recognized all the songs, I had sung these with my school back in London, and I knew I'd be able to sing them now, they were basic Christmas carols, including my father and mother favorites respectively, Carol of the Bells and Come All Ye Faithful. Again I just had to keep reminding myself, this was for Carlisle and Esme.

"This is fine," I replied, Mrs. Dolrane nodded and reached into a closest

"Hopefully this robe fits you, it might be a little big you."

She handed the robe to me and I slipped it on, I was started to feel like I was back in London and at school again, ironically from what I was profiling, Mrs. Dolrane kind of reminded me of my teacher Mrs. Kingsley from my school in London, only less pushy.

With the group, we did a couple of practice runs, just so we could get situated with each other, I was quiet and tried to just level with the group, I didn't want to outshine anyone, especially since I was still unsure HOW Alice got this whole thing started.

A half hour later, I followed the group out into the church and took my spot. I was easily the physically youngest one of the group and therefore the smallest, so of course, Mrs. Dolrane put me right up front. I knew I would be turning bright red with embarrassment if I was still able too. I could see my family right in the middle of the pews, Esme and Carlisle looked as surprised as I had felt, but both were holding hands and smiling, obviously pleased.

My siblings, on the other hand, they all looked smug and amused so I knew instantly that they had all been involved in this, somehow, Emmett even had a video camera; I was going to kill him…after Christmas of course. For now, I had to bring myself back to my past, when singing in a chorus or even a choir was important to me and to my parents. The minister started the mass and I ignored the grins from my siblings and focused instead on my parents who seemed so happy, I knew Alice had made the right decision and this was really her gift to Carlisle and Esme, not mine, I was just one small part of it.

 

                                                                                                    


	11. Chapter 11

                                          

 

February 2006

I avoided as many of the main roads as possible as I neared Forks, hoping that no one would recognize me, granted it would be kind of hard for some to recognize me, given my helmet, but humans can be pretty perceptive…sometimes. Not to mention, my bike isn't quiet, it's quite loud in all reality and would turn heads, especially since I was driving it in February. Who rides a motorcycle in February had been the guy at the gas station in Portland comment about the whole thing. My answer to riding a bike in February was what February? We had gotten our white Christmas, but as soon as January hit, there wasn't much snow to talk about, a few feet here and there.

When I received a phone call from Carmen about coming out to Denali for a visit for a little while, it was a golden opportunity, not only could I visit our cousins and spend time in Alaska, but taking my bike would put me right through Washington state, I promised myself I'd be there only long enough to check on our Forks house, maybe check on Marie, and possibly Bella, just to be sure everyone was doing good.

To avoid any winter storms, I headed south first, I had run into one blizzard just on the border of Pennsylvania, but had managed to make it through before it got really bad, only solidifying my decision to go south before heading west. I ended up going just past the Nation's Capital before I turned towards California. Thanks to the motorcycle jacket my siblings had gotten for me, added with the gloves, and my helmet with the tinted visor, not a bit of skin was showing, allowing me to drive through the lower half of the country without attracting unwanted attention.

My first stop had been to our house, where I hid my bike in the garage, given Chief Swan's vendetta against motorcycles of any kind, it was safer just to leave it at the house for now and go on foot. I wouldn't be able to ride it through British Columbia, the snow would be to much for it, especially once I hit Alaska, so my plan was to grand-theft auto Edward's Volvo, get de-winterize it and get it running to take me north. After my visit, I'd drive it back to Forks, and leave it there, taking my bike back to New York. I just had to remember to drive it later that night so no one who knew Edward's car would be suspicious.

The house hadn't been touched and look the same as it had when we had left, I was surprised however to detect Bella's scent, very recently there, around the property, near the windows, and up on the porch.

It made my concern grow quickly as I stashed my bike in the garage, and bolted into town, hoping to pick up her scent there. Among the thousand or so Forks residents, her's was easy to make out, it was strong at Newton Sporting Goods, which to me was a positive sign, that meant she was still working there, working was a good thing. I was just about to walk away when two familiar scents hit me and I walked over to the main window.

As I carefully looked into the window display, I saw Marie. I felt overwhelmed with emotion for a moment, I wanted to go in there and talk to her see how she was doing promise her we'd be back. But I couldn't, there was no way to explain my sudden reappearance. Besides, she looked so happy, Patrick had kept his promise, I could tell because not only was Marie laughing and obviously enjoying herself, but next to a snowboard display stood Patrick himself, he was standing on board pretending to surf on it.

As relieved as I felt about Marie, I did feel a twinge of jealousy, wishing I was in Patrick's place. I shook my head I wasn't in Patrick's place, I never would be, and I had to let that fact go.

Before they could spot me, I bolted to the high school; the students had left recently, while most of the teacher's cars were still in the faculty lot.

What I was looking for I found, in Bella's usual parking spot, the truck's particular engine odor hung in the air, mixed with Bella's scent, both had stayed in the parking lot, among the rest of the student body, despite having gone home for the weekend.

Maybe I had been wrong about my profile, maybe Bella was more adaptable then I gave her credit for, maybe I had been profiling Edward and unfortunately seeing Bella through his eyes and not my own. Of course, it didn't explain why Bella had been at our house, but I was willing to overlook that. I did, however, want one more confirmation before I let this go before I went to Denali as I had told my parents I was doing, the girls didn't expect me for another day so it was fine to stall a bit.

It took me less than a minute to reach the Swan house. I was careful to stay out of sight as I moved closer, Bella's scent along with Chief Swan's stood out, but I didn't see either of them nor did I see Bella's truck nor Chief Swan's cruiser.

I was just about to move closer when I heard an unfamiliar rattle come up the road partially drowning out someone's horrible taste in music; I was immediately hit with a scent that literally pierced my nose.

I gagged a bit, holding my breath and covering my mouth and nose with my hand. Then looking around carefully, I scaled up into the tallest tree, which stood next to Bella's house, its thick branches hid me well but also gave me a clear sight of Bella's driveway.

 

                                                        

A red Volkswagen Rabbit pulled into the drive, the thing was in rough shape, the driver had obviously just finished the restoration and had actually done a decent job, but he really had some work to do on the body, I was surprised the Rabbit could make it on the Forks beat up roads, despite its name a Rabbit is anything but rabbit-like. I have yet to see one that is any way at all a decent automobile.

However, it wasn't the car that really grabbed my attention it was the driver. A tall teen, with long black hair, got out of the car and leaned against the hood.

I didn't recognize him at all. I may not have studied all the students who attend Forks High School, but as a vampire my memory is exceptional, I knew for a fact I had never seen this guy before, nor had I ever smelt something like this, his scent was not only disgusting but painful to my senses, my eyes even burned. I would've remembered this guy had I been in his presence before.

I wondered who the hell this guy was and why I felt so nauseous from his scent. The only positive thing was that if he was here to see Bella, that had to be a maybe she was in better shape than I had assumed.

There was something about him though, that sent chills down my spine and made me instantly not trust him. For a moment I worried that he knew I was there, watching. He continually glanced up into the trees, searching. It sounds odd and believe me when I say I panicked, but I swear I saw his nose give a twitch, and then wrinkle at an odor in the air.

I resisted the urge to attack and held it off a familiar sound rattled down the road, Bella's truck. The moment of truth, I was afraid of what I would profile on her, I wanted to know she had moved on, that she was happy.

She put the truck into park and jumped out. She seemed happy to see the guy and most people would agree that Bella looked fine, happy even. But I'm a profiler, I see things differently from most people, human or vampire, and I could see that happiness was just a mask. She had put it on for her friends, her dad, even this guy with the ungodly smell. Bella was pretending all was good, but to a profiler, she was absolutely miserable, she hadn't let Edward go, she hadn't moved on, crap.

"No way!" she shouted "you're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit."

The guy smiled wide, cocky, the way he looked at Bella was scary and familiar. He looked at her like Edward did, however, the return look from Bella was not the same look she had for my brother towards this guy.

"Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."

Yeah, and look what good that did the Titanic, I thought with a grin

"Incredible." Bella held her hand up for a high-five and I leaned closer watching the guy's reaction. He followed through with the gesture, but held her hand in midair, his fingers on hers.

The urge to attack hit me again, I wanted Bella to be happy, I had wanted to come to Forks and see that I had been wrong about her and she had moved on, but not with this guy, this was not who I wanted her to have moved on with, even that idiot Mike would've been suitable over this creep, there was something dangerous about him that I couldn't quite place.

"So," he said smoothly "do I get drive tonight."

"Definitely," Bella replied, she seemed defeated for a moment and I leaned closer to get a better view, what was wrong with her? "I'm giving up…" she finally said "I can't top this one. So you win. You're the oldest."

A wave of confusion hit me, I was not used to being out of the loop with something I should be able to profile easily. What did she mean he was the oldest, was it some kind of weird inside joke? I mean as big as he was, this guy couldn't be older than fifteen, maybe sixteen tops.

He shrugged nonchalantly as if he expected her to answer

"of course I am." He replied, a smugness to his reply, man was this guy sure of himself, overconfident, pushy, and really annoying, at least me personally.

Another car noise caught my attention, puttering up the street. This scent I recognized immediately, Mike Newton, the walking billboard for high school jocks everywhere. Not my favorite guy in the world, but a decent enough person who was infatuated with Bella, he still thought he might have a chance with her, especially now that Edward was out of the picture.

Quickly Bella pulled her hand away from the walking stink bomb (I was still trying to figure out what the smell reminded me of and why it offended my nostrils so much), he was obviously unhappy with this move but tried to hide it.

"I remember this guy." He said to Bella in a voice so low I was surprised Bella heard it. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend. Is he still confused?"

Apparently, he's not the only one. I thought glaring at him.

Some people are hard to discourage." Bella replied and I nearly burst out laughing, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop, then I leaned closer to see the guy's reaction, see if he realized Bella was talking about him.

"Then again, sometimes persistence pays off." Apparently, he wasn't discouraged

"Most of the time it's just annoying, though." Bella finished and I grinned, touché Bella, touché

Hey, Bella," Mike called as he looked at the smelly guy with caution, apparently the human was just as nerved and possibly annoyed by him as I was, interesting.

"Hey, Mike!" Bella exclaimed, "Do you remember Jacob Black?"

I nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. The name Jacob didn't mean anything to me, but the name Black did. According to Carlisle, the treaty had been made with an Ephraim Black, leader of the shape-shifting Quileute tribe, a tribe of werewolves. Bloody hell Bella had made friends with one of them, maybe Edward had been right about Bella being a magnet for dangerous creatures.

It now made perfect sense why I had been so sickened by his smell, why it burned my nostrils, it was the smell of what was supposed to be our enemy. I've always been fascinated by wolves, they've been my favorite animal since I was a kid and learning about the Quileute's had only encouraged that, making me want to learn more about their tribe if only to learn more about the legends connecting them and wolves. But my instincts were determined to keep me grounded and focused.

I wondered for a moment he knew what he was, he had to know something, but my profiling ability was telling me that no, he may have been told at least the legends, but he didn't believe it.

I resisted the urge to jump down, protect Bella from Jacob, I don't know how I knew it, but somehow I knew he hadn't become a werewolf yet, but he was close to it, really close and it was not going to be good if Bella was with him when it happened.

Guess that decides that. I thought settling back into the tree, whatever Bella, Mike, and Jacob had planned night I was going too, indiscreetly of course. Bella would never know I was there, but I was not leaving her alone with only a human to protect her. The second that thought crossed my mind I could've slapped myself, bloody hell I was turning into Edward, I hated to have come to that, but my instinct to protect Bella was overwhelming, I felt protective of her like she was my sister. Edward's decision to make it as if we never existed and to let Bella live out her life was not important to me at this point, I didn't care about interfering with Bella's life, I couldn't stand to see her being in danger like this and not do anything about it. even if it was from afar and unbeknownst to her

A phone ringing caught my attention again, Bella disappeared into the house for a few minutes and I watched as Mike inched away from Jacob, putting a good few yards in between them. Neither of them spoke, but I could sense the tension, hell I could see it.

When Bella came out of the house, she explained that Angela was sick and I understood the plan for the evening, a group, mainly consisting of what had been our lunch table and…Jacob was planning a night in Port Angeles for a movie, which it seemed everyone but those present had bailed out on.

A quick discussion regarding the Rabbit ensued, before the three of them piled into it. As the rabbit chugged down the street and out of sight I dropped gently to the ground, and took off into the woods, heading towards Port Angeles as fast as I could.

I stayed in the shadows as best I could, the three of them were at the movie theater. Bella was obviously buying Jacob's ticket, despite him being "older" whatever that had meant he still couldn't get into an R rated movie which made me laugh to myself.

While Bella was doing that I inched closer to Mike and Jacob, as close as I dared, sometime between getting in the Rabbit and getting to the movie theater, Mike looked sick, he was paling and turning green at the same time. I had a feeling he hadn't realized he was sick just yet, I gave him an hour, tops.

Jacob didn't look so good either, but in a different way, something about his body language looked different from Bella's house and it made me even surer that I was staying close.

"So, sounds like this is a decent flick," Jacob spoke up trying to get a conversation going. Mike still looked like he was going to pass out, but he nodded

"gory from what I hear," he said, "I'm actually surprised Bella wanted to see this."

I was too in all honesty. I had heard about this movie and it was below even my movie standards, though Em wanted to go see it just to make fun of it.

                                                                            

Bella finally returned with the tickets before Jacob could comment and the three of them headed into the theater. Keeping a safe distance between me and them, I headed to the ticket counter and told the woman my movie choice. She looked at me hard.

"Oh no you don't you are definitely too young to see this." she said "we have plenty of PG and PG-thirteen films available,"

"Yeah, I had my heart set on this one. I'm old enough ma'am." I pulled out my license and handed it to her. At first, she just looked at me dumbfounded, then that look turned to suspicious. She would have to sell me the ticket, but she really did not look happy about it.

I followed the trio into the theater and waited a few minutes before going in myself. Down the short corridor provided me a good vantage point to peek around the corner and check to where the trio was sitting. They were practically in the middle and I made a face, it was going to be really tough to go in and get a seat without being spotted. So instead I waited until the theater began to get dark and the trailers began to run.

By the time the last trailer was through the theater as completely dark, giving me the cover I needed to carefully walk in and dart up the side steps to the last row of seats, devoid of any occupants, but giving me a great view of the entire theater, including Bella, Mike, and Jacob.

I didn't concentrate on the movie at all, my focus was entirely on the trio, mainly on Jacob. I wasn't letting him out of my sight. Once or twice I glanced up at the screen and made a face at the gore, I wasn't paying attention to it, but from the few seconds I did see the movie, I knew it was as bad as I had thought, and I made a promise to myself I would not pay money to see this crap again, Emmett was on his own.

 

                                                                        

About twenty minutes into the movie, I noticed movement from the trio, Bella was sitting stiff, arms folded, paying firm attention to the movie, while both Jacob AND Mike sitting on either side of her had their hands on the armrests, palms up, waiting to see which hand Bella would take. I didn't know how I felt about her decision, it made me laugh a bit that she wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction, but on the other hand, it showed me she was focused on a movie that before we left, would've made her sick from all the blood and gore.

What had gone on since September? Something had dramatically changed Bella's personality, the girl who had loved music seemed to cringe from it, I noticed it when she drove to her house, the radio we had bought her should've been playing loudly, but it had been just the roar of her truck. Even while they were driving here, the couple times I came close to the road alongside the car I had heard no music coming from the rabbit, even though I knew the rabbit had a stereo-system.

She was hiding it well, but Bella was hurting and I didn't know what to do or even how to handle it. I hated to have been right, probably one of the first times in my life I did so, but I was right, Edward had not managed a clean break as he had hoped and this was the result.

The rest of the movie continued and I maintained my watch over them. I didn't know what I was going to do if Jacob made the wrong move, it wasn't like I could attack him here in the theater, too many witnesses and then there was Bella, if she saw me, even if I didn't attack Jacob to defend her, she'd ask to many questions, I'd make things worse. Maybe I could pull a fire alarm or something, that would cause enough of a scene for me to rush in there grab Bella drag her out then bolt before she even knew what was happening. That could work, that scen-

Suddenly Mike was bolting out of the theater and Bella and Jacob were following close behind him after exchanging a look. It took me only a second to realize why Mike must've finally realized he was sick. Unsure if they were coming back to the movie or not I slowly moved down the stairs, I had a feeling they weren't coming back in.

I stood just near the doorway, listening carefully trying to hold my breath as Bella's scent mingled with Jacob's and burned my nose. They were discussing how Jacob felt about Bella and her feelings towards him, Jacob was not getting the hints that Bella was dropping.

A few minutes past, before Mike's scent, rejoined them, he smelt like death warmed over and I made a face, I pushed the door open slightly just to look at the three of them, Bella looked concerned about Mike, but her concern shifted to include Jacob, he was starting to look awful too and I wondered for a moment what was wrong, not necessarily out of concern for him, but more curiosity.

They quickly escorted Mike out of the theater and I carefully followed at a distance as they headed out onto the sidewalk and towards the rabbit before helping Mike into the car and taking off.

I followed Bella as she drove Mike home in his car, while Jacob followed and drove her home. I didn't breath again until Jacob finally left and Bella went into her house.

I had to see one thing before I headed to Denali, still unsure if I really should or not. I wandered over to Bella's truck and quietly opened the driver door making as little noise as possible. The radio Emmett and I had installed had been ripped out of the dash, leaving a large void, I saw the remnants of blood, Bella must have ripped her fingers open trying to pry that thing out of there. I was right about the music. I glanced up at Bella's house and quietly closed the truck door before bolting back home. The sooner I got to Denali the sooner I could call Alice and give her a heads up about what I had learned. I had a deep sinking feeling, something was coming and it was not going to be good.

  
x-x-x

                                               

I was nearing the Alaskan/Canadian border when my phone rang in my pocket, it took me a second to get it, I hate driving Edward's Volvo, it is nowhere near my choice of a good car and this was just one reason, I had to have the seat up as close to the steering wheel as it would go in order to reach the pedals and I was still struggling to see over the wheel, so it made reaching my pockets awkward. Not to mention the gas pedal is really sensitive, much more than the Mustang or even Esme's Audi. One little tap of the peddle brings the acceleration up to six RPM, not that I mind that part, the thing has power I'll never deny that, but that sudden boost is like a ship from Star-Wars going into hyperdrive or light-speed whatever it's called and if you're not ready for it you're going to get whiplash, especially when you're driving down an icy road, I was seriously regretting my decision to not put the snow tires on the Volvo before leaving Forks.

It took me a few seconds, but I finally dug my phone out on the third ring and saw Alice's number on the caller ID.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I changed lanes "sup?"

"Are you in Alaska yet? Esme was getting a little worried."

I made a face, wondering what Alice had seen, Esme wouldn't be worried about me reaching Alaska until it had been a few days since I was supposed to be there, I had called her just outside of Portland to let her know I was maybe a day from Alaska, two tops and that had been two days ago, now I was only hours away from Alaska. Alice was calling for her own benefit.

"I'm almost there, why what did you see?"

"You stopping in Forks, which you already did, didn't you?" it wasn't really a question and I knew it.

"I did, I couldn't be that close and not stop Alice, had to check on the house."

"How did everyone look." The house was obviously the last thing on Alice's mind, "was Marie ok?"

I was grateful Alice started with the easiest one to explain. Bella would come up next, but that was fine.

"She looked fine, her and Patrick were hanging out in Newton's when I saw them." I paused "Alice, Bella's scent was all over the outside of our house, I couldn't tell when exactly she was there, but it was less than a month ago."

"How did she look?"

"All right I guess. She's hurting Alice, that much is obvious, I couldn't tell if she just needs more time to move on or if it's just not going to happen. She went out to a movie with Mike Newton and this other kid." I figured I'd leave out the werewolf part, I still wasn't sure how I felt about Bella hanging out with a werewolf or if Jacob was someone I needed to worry about for Bella's safety, but I hadn't profiled imminent danger on him, just my own discomfort. "she's changed though." I paused again "I just think we need to kind of keep an eye on her, I mean I know you're already watching for her, but maybe we need to keep a stronger watch. I just have this sinking feeling and I can't shake it."

Alice knows how my profiling works and how my instincts and feelings tie directly into my profiles. She took a deep breath and I could practically see her looking around carefully for the rest of the family.

"The only thing we can do is just keep an eye on her future Chris, see what happens."

"I know." I said softly "doesn't mean I have to be happy about. I said it in the beginning and I still say it, none of this is right and it's going to come back and bite Edward in the arse, us too." I added

"Chris," Alice reprimanded gently

"Sorry," I paused "how are the guys doing?" I changed the subject, now I knew Alice was rolling her eyes at me, even over the phone.

"The boys are fine. They got loose last night, Carlisle found them in his office."

"Oh brother. Both of them?"

"Well at first he found just Charlie, Chaplin was MIA, then Rosalie found him in her closest, well actually Esme found him when Rosalie yelled, he then preceded to run down the hall and dive into Carlisle's open desk drawer," Alice explained and I snorted back a laugh as I pulled into a gas station.

"Nice Chap."

"Ok, Chris, go get gas, call the house when you get to Denali." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes as I chuckled.

"Fine, I will."

"And be careful on Highway 3, it's icy up there, just outside of Denali it seems to be the worst."

"Ok, thank you."

"Love you, Chris, have fun."

"Love you too Alice." And with that, I hung up and slid out of the Volvo.

The gas station was quiet with only a few trucks in the parking lot itself, and one lone car occupying the other pump. I ignored the stare from the other car as I slid my card at the pump and began filling up the Volvo.

I was still a good ten minutes from the border crossing back into the US and at least seven hours (seven going the speed limit that is) from Denali itself, I had a long stretch ahead of me and the sun was just starting to make its presence known, I knew that it wasn't going to get very sunny so I had nothing to worry about, especially now as I filled the car up, but it did mean that I had been driving all night.

To be honest I was surprised the Volvo made it this far, I've never been fond of Edward's car, it would never be on my personal top list of vehicles, reliable or cool for that matter, but it had gotten me this far, much further than my bike would've and certainly further than the Mustang would've.

As much as I loved the Mustang, even I had to admit it sucked in the snow. And if the roads were as bad as Alice had predicted in Denali, I could only imagine what the rest of the state looked like, maybe February hadn't been the best time to come up and visit the Denali, at least driving there. But then again, Tanya had been pretty insistent and I for one had learned to pick my battles carefully when it comes to the girls, any of them, my sisters included in that.

I finished filling the Volvo and headed into the store to buy some windshield wiper fluid, and an ice scraper, which apparently Edward took out of his car and never put back.

As I approached the counter with my purchases, I got funny looks instantly from the customers and the attendants, I tried to ignore them, but they weren't easy to ignore.

"Kinda young to be out this early by yourself ain'tcha?" the attendant ringing up my purchases asked suspiciously

"or out this late." A customer added with a chuckle "shouldn't you be in bed kid?"

"I'm older than I look," I answered truthfully "sides this is not my first drive through to Alaska."

"Kid, you're nuts if you think that piece of junk is going to make it any further." Another customer snickered and some of the others joined him, apparently, the folks in this area had nothing better to do than hang out in the local gas station. "Once you cross the border them roads just gets worse."

I automatically glanced outside at Edward's Volvo, it may not be my favorite vehicle to drive and it certainly isn't Emmett's Jeep, but all things considered, I was pretty impressed with it right now and found myself, surprisingly, a little defensive about someone cracking jokes about it.

"Got me up here from Washington State," I answered shortly handing the attendant my card, he swiped my card and handed it back to me as a receipt printed up

"Washington State ay?" the attendant asked and I nodded as I signed the receipt "do ya have any ID on ya?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, for one thing, he was asking for my ID AFTER he'd already swiped my card and I had signed the receipt, most people go the other way around and secondly there was no reason for him to be asking for my ID. I humored him though and pulled out my license, handing it to him.

"Sure," I replied.

He was laughing with the customers as he took the card from me, pretending to compare the signature on my license to the signature on the receipt, he obviously didn't believe my age, but he also couldn't deny that was a valid driver's license, one of Jasper's best forgeries.

"This says you from New York, how'd you get from New York to Washington to here?" he asked, generally surprised when he finally looked at the license

"Drove in one of these fancy new inventions called a car," I replied. I knew I was being kind of nasty, but the attitude I was getting from not only the attendant but the customers too was getting on my nerves, I just wanted to get back on the road, get over the border and be on my way. Besides, I had a feeling I was going to get hassled at the border too and had to conserve my energy to deal with that lunacy. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to the border before springtime. I assume I'm all set?"

"Yeah." The attendant replied, obviously still stunned over the fact I had driven cross country when I didn't look old enough to see a PG13 movie, at least that was the vibe I was getting from him. He handed my license back to me as well as a receipt and put my purchases in a bag.

"Thanks a lot," I said before grabbing my stuff and heading out the glass doors. I could still feel the patrons and the attendants watching me and I rubbed my temple as I headed to the Volvo. I filled the windshield-wiper fluid up and gave the car a look over before sliding back in and starting it up.

I made it through the border crossing without to much fuss which I was grateful for, though the border agent did ask me if I was ok driving in the snow so early in the morning and did I want to wait for it to clear up in an hour or so. She offered up the offices for me to wait it out and I politely refused, assuring her that I had made the trip many times and would be fine. She couldn't deny it, of course, my passport was filled with stamps from Europe, but it also contained many stamps from Canada and this very border crossing.

She reluctantly let me go through; I think if the weather had been a little worse she would've insisted on my staying, she was obviously concerned. The folks at the gas station had just been amused that I could make it through the storm, the border agent was actually worried about me, to which I thanked her and assured her I'd be fine.

The seven hours or so passed pretty quickly, I mean I've driven up to Alaska many times, I know the route and I know the best way to go. I even drove up to our old house which looked frighteningly like the Forks house did now, all boarded up waiting for us to return. I shook my head at that thought and gave the Volvo a little more gas to get back to the main road.

As much as I liked the Alaskan house, it was mainly over the area, not the house itself, so when we moved back to Forks in 2003, leaving the Alaskan house hadn't been difficult. Of course, we had also moved from Alaskan under different circumstances then moving from Forks, the reason was not so dramatic; Carlisle offered the position in Forks when a colleague at the hospital in Denali recommended him.

It was just beginning to get really icy as I neared the Denali house, just as Alice had predicted so I took it slow even though I hated going this slow in a car. I pulled the car to the garage and parked it outside. I'd move it later, the Denali's only have two cars and its more for show than anything else.

 

                                                   

Tanya greeted me at the door before I even had the chance to knock, sweeping me up in a big hug.

"Christian you finally made it! We were starting to get a little worried." She exclaimed hugging me tighter.

What was with everyone doubting my driving skills?

"I'm fine, I stopped in Forks to check on the house," I replied as she finally released me, only to allow Kate her chance at hugging me and I hadn't even left the front porch yet. Kate kind of maneuvered me into the house still hugging me tight as Carmen came down the stairs to join us in the foyer.

"Hello Chris," she said. Kate finally released me and Carmen took her turn to hug me, I learned early on to just let the hugging happen, fighting it was pointless.

"Hi, you guys," I replied as Carmen let me go. I looked around curiously "where's Eleazar?"

"He went hunting with Irina and-" Carmen started to explain before I finished for her

"Laurent?"

"Yes."

I nodded, to be honest, I was a little surprised that Laurent was still in Denali, I had expected him to stick around for a month or so then move on. This life hadn't really appealed to him, he was curious that much was obvious, but I remembered my profile last spring, when I last saw Laurent, he was truly accepting of the nomadic lifestyle, he just wanted an excuse to get away from the tracker James and we had provided it..

"They should be back shortly." Kate added, "come on, why don't we get your bag upstairs we all have some catching up to do."

"So Edward hasn't been home?" Tanya asked. We were sharing the long couch with Kate and Carmen. Tanya had a huge fire going in the stone fireplace and it was starting to snow heavier outside, reminding me that I really did like Alaska.

I took a deep breath as I sorted out the best way to answer that question.

"No, not since September, and he's refusing to speak to me. He called me a few months ago out of the blue, claimed he meant to call Emmett. He hadn't spoken to me in a month and was being a prat on the phone so I gave it right back to him, whatever reason he called me for became irrelevant 'cause he made a bit of small talk then hung up on me. I probably should've been a little more mature 'bout the whole phone call, but I mean come on he was being a bloody prat and annoying me."

Tanya rolled her eyes and Kate giggled a bit, both of them know Edward's personality and how it works so they were amused and not the least bit surprised by his attitude, not to mention I always amuse them with my accent. Carmen on the other hand while also knowing Edward's personality, also tends to pull motherly rank like Esme when it comes to swearing and gave me a look.

"Chris, language please."

"Sorry,"

"And all of this is over that human girl?" Kate asked

"Yeah, Bella, Edward claimed it was to protect her from us, after what happened with Jasper, but I mean you guys know the whole story, does it really sound like this situation is helping the family at all?" I paused "Edward missed Christmas, the most important holiday of all for Esme and Carlisle, when he calls he refuses to speak to any of us except Rosalie and Carlisle, he didn't even call for Christmas or even leave a message. We don't even know where the hel… heck he is. He only calls to check in, never to tell us where he is. Esme's a wreck, I mean you should've seen Carlisle and Esme at Christmas, it was painful and I just don't get how Edward could allow it, he's trying to protect Bella from us, but I mean what about protecting his own family?"

All the frustration I'd felt about Edward's idiocy and selfishness was coming to the surface. I always felt comfortable with the "cousins" in a different way than with the rest of the family, especially with something like this. I could talk to them about how I was feeling regarding Edward without worrying about seeing that look of pain on I had seen on Carlisle and Esme.

Carmen reached over and hugged my shoulder; Tanya reached over and ruffled my hair, before kissing the top of my head.

"For someone who has access to the minds of others, Edward has always put blinders on to certain things. You have the ability to see the consequences of different actions and in reality, so should Edward, but he doesn't use all the information he is allowed, he sees one piece of the puzzle and ignores the rest of it." Carmen reminded me and I shrugged "and he's always been like that. Even when I first met him he was like that, it is not a new development and it has certainly gotten worse with age."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Edward will realize what he's doing, karma always comes back Chris, it will hit him somehow and he'll come home." Tanya added, "and you know that Esme is not going to let him just walk in the house as if nothing happened, there will be a long discussion in his future."

"Even more so than the one you received." Kate joined in, elbowing me gently in the rib. I remembered the longest physically guilting lecture Esme had ever given me, when I had tried to make it to Italy to face the Volturi, taking off without a goodbye, only a note. Granted my taking off had been cut short by Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle and it had brought me to introductions with the Denali cousins, but Esme really let me have it when we returned home.

"Heh, right," I replied

Carmen was about to add to that when the front door opened, reveling Eleazar and Irinia, with Laurent moving more cautiously. He looked stunned to see me, his eyes wide with surprise. His eyes weren't completely yellow, as they should've been with someone on our diet, they had a tinge of red to them and I could read his body language, he had been feeding on humans, not a lot and not very often, so not to attract attention from Eleazar, but his profile screamed at me, he had slipped and not by accident or instinct like with Jasper, but by desire.

"Chris!" Irina exclaimed rushing over to hug me, she broke my study of Laurent momentarily as I hugged her back, before shaking hands with Eleazar.

He looked at me questioningly, Eleazar's ability is to sense abilities and he's always been intrigued by how my own work, but he also knows my own body language and what I might be reading on someone, just by how I look at them, watching my reaction is something he's learned to refine over the decades and this was no different.

I turned to look at Eleazar, reading his body language, he is no fool, Eleazar had been suspicious that Laurent may have been feeding on humans, but he had hoped he was wrong for Irina's sake, but my reaction to Laurent confirmed what he already suspected.

"Christian isn't it?" Laurent said holding out a hand to which I shook quickly "you are quite difficult to forget, one of the youngest I have ever seen."

"Hello Laurent, it is good to see you, you seem to be settling in up here?"

"Yes certainly, what is not to like. I did hear about your family's encounter with James, it all ended well I understand?"

"Yes, we, unfortunately, had to destroy him, he left us no choice," I explained, watching Laurent's reaction, to most he would appear to be un-phased, but I could see it in his eyes a flash of surprise and even anger.

"And the woman, Victoria?"

"Eluded us." There was that look again in his eyes, only this time it was relief and in that few seconds, I learned more than I needed too. Laurent was developing feelings for Irina, that much was clear, and to be honest I think she was the only reason he was still in Denali.

However, Laurent had previous feelings for Victoria, he had fancied her when it was her, James, and him, but because of James he never had the opportunity to make his move, besides the tracker would've killed him on the spot, with James out of the way and the fact Victoria was still alive, those feelings for her had resurfaced.

I was willing to bet my new bike on the fact that given the chance, Laurent would try and find Victoria and I did not feel comfortable with that idea, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

I exchanged a look with Eleazar, I'd have to get him alone to talk to him, he needed to hear my profile just to be on the safe side. I knew it would have to wait though, as Irina pulled me over to the couch with her sisters and Carmen, to catch up.

Eleazar stood near the fireplace, allowing him a perfect perch so to speak of the entire room and its occupants, Laurent slowly moved over to one of the side chairs and joined us, he kept glancing over at me suspiciously which I saw out of the corner of my eye.

I don't often wish I had Edward's ability, my own is perfect for me and Edward's would be more of an annoyance than anything, but sitting here with my cousins and watching Laurent's body language, I wished I could hear what he was thinking, I knew it would answer a lot of my questions as opposed to creating more like my ability was doing.


	12. Chapter 12

                                                       

 

The abundance of moose in the Denali area of Alaska has long been just one of the many reasons I love Alaska in general. Every now and then I'd find a moose in Washington state, and the once or twice we lived in Northern Maine I had more moose than I could possibly enjoy.

The Maine moose aren't that bright, I think it's because they are so used to humans being around and no predators they aren't afraid and kind of just skulk around and aren't quite sure what to do when suddenly something that appears human is attacking them.

Alaskan moose? Those things are just nasty, not only are they not afraid of humans, but they take offense when you disturb them and turn on you quickly and violently, I have been thrown through my fair share of trees and snow banks courtesy of moose antlers. Deer type species don't tend to be violent, but Alaskan moose defy all normality of species.

Despite having gone hunting a few days before with Laurent and Irina, Eleazar decided to join me when I ventured out, Tanya also came. She had also seen my apprehension with Laurent and was curious as to my reasoning.

I easily stalked my target moose, it knew something was hunting it, but it couldn't determine my whereabouts, it even tried sniffing the air, but the wind was blowing towards me and it didn't stand a chance sniffing me down.

The snow was nearly up to my waist as I trudged through it. I was tempted to calmly take it down, but I decided at the last second, I wasn't doing this calmly at all, I was not in the mood for calm.

I crouched down and waited for the right moment before I pounced taking the moose down easily. When I'd had my fill, I stuck my face in the snow to clean off the blood; we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere so I had no inhibitions about just leaving the body in the snow.

Eleazar and Tanya weren't difficult to find, they were about a mile away from me, neither had a need to hunt, I was the only one, but they accompanied me anyways, both knowing I needed to talk to them, in private.

"Feel better Chris?" Tanya asked hugging me tightly

"Yup, much. Haven't had a good moose in a long time."

"Why don't we take our time heading back, I know you have something on your mind that you're anxious to tell us." Eleazar reminded me as we trudged through the snow back to the Denali house.

I took a deep breath, unsure if I had the profile together enough to share, but I knew I had to at least bring up the basics first.

"It's Laurent. When we first met him I had a distinct profile about him and that hasn't changed, but something is different, there's something new about him." I paused and looked at Tanya first "I just feel bad bringing it up because I see how happy Irina is with him, it's a happiness she deserves, but I'm afraid he's going to do something that will hurt her."

Now Tanya looked at me surprised, she exchanged a look with Eleazar before looking back at me.

"What are you talking about Málo bratranec'?" Tanya asked, adding the nickname her Irina and Kate have for me to the question.

Málo bratranec' means Little Cousin in Slovakian, which only made me regret my profile even more, but this would be to protect Irina, Tanya had to be the one to make the decision on how to tell her, but I didn't want to see Irina hurt and my profile told me this was the way to go for the best possible outcome, even though I could see, either way, Irina wouldn't like my profile, either way, she might be hurt.

"Laurent's been feeding on humans, but that's not the main problem. He has feelings for both Irina and the woman we hunted last spring, her mate James was killed by us after he tracked and tried to kill Bella. Laurent chose to come up here, he had no desire to involve himself in James's game. But he had feelings for the woman, Victoria and would've have expressed these feelings to her had James not been around. I think he was under the impression that we killed her when we destroyed James, but now that he knows she's still alive, I dunno I just think he might try and get back to her." I paused, unsure if I should continue, but Eleazar gave me a firm nod and waved his hand.

"Keep going, Chris."

"Irina is the only reason he's stayed this long, he has no interest in the animal diet, he may have been curious in the beginning but that curiosity has since waned, and he has made the conscious decision to go back to feeding on humans. What makes it worse is partly my fault, now that he knows the woman is still alive it's the excuse in his mind he was looking for to leave, but I cannot tell if he'll act on this decision, I can't tell how strong his feelings are for Irina and those are the only thing that will determine if he stays with her or not."

"Are you sure?" Tanya asked and I nodded once

"I am more certain of this than I have been of things lately. Laurent was easy to read once he was separated from James and Victoria." I paused again and ran my hand through my hair "I also can't profile how Irina will take hearing about this so I don't know if you should tell her or if she'll even believe me and I apologize for that." I put my head down and Tanya hugged me tight

"Why are you apologizing Kresťanské? We asked what was on your mind and what you had profiled, you've done your part, let us handle it from here." Tanya said sternly, once again slipping into Slovakian, this time with my name, which trust me sounds a lot worse in Slovakian than hearing a reprimand with my name in English. Her face softened however and she played with my hair a bit.

"Tanya is correct Christian, and you are correct as well, I've suspected for a few months now that Laurent has not been entirely forthcoming regarding the vegetarian diet, he hid it very well in the beginning, but lately we have all noticed his odd behavior." Eleazar explained, "he is drinking just enough animal blood for his eyes to remain a slightly yellow tint, almost as if he is managing to counteract the intake of human blood so it does not show in his eyes."

Having never taken human blood, I was confused as to how that would work, to me the human blood no matter how little bit would overtake any animal blood present, to me there would be no way to hide that no matter how much animal blood one was to drink and yet Laurent had managed to not only figure it out but also hide it from our cousins at least until recently.

"Changing the subject Christian," Tanya said with a knowing smile, she put her arms around my shoulders "do you have any objections to a blind date?"

Now I really felt confused, something I'm not quite used too, I looked over at Eleazar for an explanation, but he just smiled and shook his head. It has been the goal of all the girls in the family on both sides to set me up with someone.

Between our two family's we are friends with covens all over the world, some closer than others, some either to track down than others, but my sisters and cousins have been sorting through these friends trying to find the one for me, even though I have insisted many times to just let it happen.

"Not again." I moaned, twenty years ago, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Carmen thought they had found someone for me, they had heard through rumors that a coven in like Russia or something had recently taken in a girl, who was physically only a few years older than me. They went about setting up a meet and greet for us, and even though I was embarrassed by the situation I agreed to at least meet the girl.

It was a disaster, not only was she physically like fifteen years older than me, but she hated me on sight, calling me all sorts of things in Russian to her coven, thinking I couldn't understand her. I can speak a little Russian, it's one of the only major languages I'm not completely versed in, but can communicate and understand to an extent.

It was actually Edward who put the meet and greet to an end early, offended by whatever he was reading in her mind and her coven's, he had stepped in front of me protecting me and escorted me away.

Edward's never told me what exactly he read in her mind, but it must've been bad. So I was not looking forward to another attempt at blind dating, I don't fault the Denali clan, they are only looking out for me, but yeah…

"Oh calm down you scaredy cat, just because one date a few years ago didn't go well doesn't mean another one will go the same way." Tanya interrupted my moaning as Eleazar just patted my back.

"Tell you what Tanya you guys figure stuff out, collaborate with my sisters and just come get me when everything is ready," Tanya pouted a little, not serious of course while Eleazar burst out laughing.

As we returned to the house I still felt guilty about my profile, but the Denali's know and trust me and that made me feel a little bit better. At least up until I walked into the house.

Carmen was on the phone and she looked concerned. I felt my stomach drop as my mind created scenario after scenario over what could be wrong and the most dominant thought was something had happened to Edward. Carmen immediately saw my concern and put a hand on my shoulder

"Hold on a moment Esme he just walked in." she paused and handed me the phone; I eyed it nervously as I slowly took it from her.

"Esme, what's wrong?"

"Chris, I hate to have you cut your trip so short, but-."

"Is Edward ok?" I interrupted

"It's not Edward Chris, as far as we know he's fine." Esme seemed lost for words and seemed to be struggling to tell me whatever it was she had called for

"Mum, just tell me what is going on."

"Chris honey it's Charlie, he's very sick, Carlisle and I took him to the vet this morning but sweetie it's not good news."

I nearly dropped the phone

"Char?" I repeated

"Carmen and Eleazar are going to drive you to Fairbanks to the airport, your ticket will be waiting for you, I already called and took care of it. Honey, there is nothing you can do, but we didn't want you to come home to find out, we wanted you to have a chance to say goodbye."

I felt my body shaking a bit, only an idiot would believe that the rats would be around forever, but they were still babies in my mind, barely a year old I couldn't imagine losing either of them so soon, I should've had two maybe three years more with both of them and even for my profiling ability it was nearly impossible for me to image only Chap without Charlie by his side.

"Ok," I managed to say sitting down on the couch

"Christian, honey I am so sorry," Esme said softly

"I know."

"Honey put Carmen back on."

"ok,"

"I'll see you when you land, love you, Chris." She added

"Love you too mum," I mumbled and handed the phone back to Carmen. Kate and Irina followed me upstairs to the guest room to help me get my stuff. I hadn't even had a chance to really unpack in the first place.

"Chris we're so sorry about Charlie," Irina said softly brushing my hair back

"I know, thank you." I paused "this was supposed to happen, but not so soon." I looked up at my cousins "and what about Chap? They're brothers; Chap might go too just from missing his brother."

Now Kate reached over and hugged me tight

"Chris you gave both of them a good life, it is just Charlie's time for whatever reason, like Esme said, there is nothing you can do and nothing you could have done."

I nodded and slipped my backpack on

"When this is all over, perhaps in a few weeks or so promise you'll come back up for a while, take your mind off of everything?" Irina asked

"Sure, maybe it'll be good for all of us to come up, we could all use it," I replied and my cousins nodded

"Of course, it will be wonderful to have both families together," Kate added, hugging me again.

Eleazar drove the Volvo carefully down the road to the main high way, the Volvo would be staying up in Alaska until the rest of the family came up, I had suggested it as a possibility to Kate and Irina and knew my family would be up for it, we'd retrieve the car then and ship it back home to New York or let the Denali cousins keep it.

The ride to the airport was quiet for the most part and after tight hugs and goodbyes, I headed into the airport to catch my plane.

Esme and Alice were waiting at the airport in Buffalo for me, the instant I spotted them I knew I was too late, I hadn't made it home in time; the look on Esme and Alice's faces was more than enough to confirm this. I nearly stopped dead in my tracks as I profiled this. Esme moved forward and hugged me first, then Alice took her turn. Esme opened her mouth to tell me but I beat her too it

"No," I said softly, it wasn't a statement of denial, I knew it was already a yes, but I was afraid to hear it, I was just hoping that my profile was wrong, let it be wrong.

Alice looked so devastated, if there was anyone in the family who loved the rats more than me it was Alice, they could do no wrong in her eyes, no matter what they did they got away with it when it came to Alice, she had loved them the minute I brought them home and that had never changed.

"Christian I am so sorry," Esme, whispered hugging me tight, I felt a lump in my throat, the closest my body could come to mourning. "he held on as long as he could."

"When?"

"early this morning, we kept him in the spare cage in the family room so he wasn't alone, Carlisle went to check on him before his lecture, he had passed away in his sleep." Esme explained, "he didn't suffer Chris, he just went to sleep."

I reached over and took Alice's hand giving it a squeeze if we were able to produce tears I could tell she would be crying.

"Is Chap ok?"

"He knows something is wrong, we ended up separating them Christian, but both cages were next to each other on the table so they were close to one another," Esme said, she reached over and took my other hand and held it tight.

"What did the vet say exactly?" I had to know what had been wrong with Charlie, be on the lookout for the same signs from Chap, I couldn't lose both of them, losing Char was painful enough, but if I lost Chap so early…I couldn't even finish that thought

"It was a form of lymphoma Chris, the vet said Charlie was probably born with it and had started to affect him as he grew older," Esme explained as we reached the Audi, Alice slid into the back seat while I took the passenger. Esme started the car up and we headed out of the airport parking lot towards the main highway to take us home.

"Last year…when he wasn't eating, and Carlisle and I took him to the vet in Seattle, the cold, it wasn't cold was it?"

"No, it wasn't, that was the early signs that he was sick. But the vet assured us that even if we had caught it back then, there was nothing that could have been done." Esme paused "Chris honey he lived a good life and he had the best friends an animal could have wished for between you and Alice."

"I know." I turned around to look at my sister, she gave me a small smile before reaching forward to push my hair back. "Are you ok Alice?"

"I will be and you will too, it's just very sad to lose him."

"We are all going to miss Charlie, he had a personality that was for sure, I know he was the culprit behind the blueprints having nibble marks on them." Esme reminded us and both Alice and I exchanged a smile, that was certainly true, Charlie had left his mark on the family in many different forms of the word, one way being all the rat teeth marks on documents of all forms.

Everyone was home when Esme pulled up the driveway and parked the Audi in the garage next to Carlisle's Mercedes. Once inside the house, I was swept up in a tight hug from Rosalie, followed by Emmett giving me a bear hug that lifted me off the ground.

"Chris, are you sure you're doing ok?" Rosalie asked as Emmett gently dropped me to the ground I nodded.

"I'm ok,"

"I know I was never very fond of Charlie or Chaplin when you first got them, but they both grew on me Chris, and I am going to miss Charlie, and I promise to give Chaplin more of a chance." I stared at Rose for a second, that was the first time she had ever said the rats' real names, as opposed to calling them Bubonic and Plague or the creatures. I wasn't the only one staring the rest of the family was too, Rosalie rolled her eyes "oh stop looking at me like that,"

"Sorry to see him go, kid," Emmett spoke up taking everyone's attention off of Rosalie. "I'm going to miss that little critter he was one of a kind."

"Thanks, Em, I appreciate that." I looked around "um, where is he?"

Rose took my hand and Alice took the other and led me to the dining room, sitting on the table was a shoe box. I gently pulled my hands away from my sisters and reached forward to lift the lid, just to see him once more. I ran my fingers down his back, shuddering a little at the stiffness of his body.

"We didn't know if you would like to bury him, Chris," Carlisle explained entering from his office. He walked over and hugged my shoulders "I'm sorry son. It never occurred to us that he was as sick as he was, that one cold last year was the only sign anything was wrong up until two days ago, he began wheezing again and stopped eating and drinking. We rushed him to an emergency vet; they ran as many tests as they could possibly run Chris. Even if we had caught it last year it wouldn't have been curable."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better…I should've caught it, I should've felt something was really wrong with him," I admitted. Carlisle took hold of my shoulders and gently squeezed them, making sure I was looking at him,

"Chris you gave Charlie a year and a half that he never would have gotten had he stayed in that pet-store or been bought by someone else. Not even Charlie would have realized how sick he was, how can you expect to have known it? Knowing how an animal is feeling is not the same as knowing what is medically wrong, aside from that cold Charlie was always a happy and content animal, especially when he was getting into things." Carlisle added with a sad smile "it makes sense that all you would feel with him was happiness, content, and perhaps a little mischievousness. If Charlie had been truly feeling the effects of his disease in the time you have had him and Chaplin, you would have known it, Chris, you did not, so I can only imagine that neither did he."

I nodded, feeling surprisingly a bit better, Carlisle had made some valid points, ones that I hadn't considered, of course, it didn't make the sorrow go away, I had just lost one of my best friends and no words of comfort would change that.

"Chris honey?" Esme said softly "you don't have to decide now, but when you're ready we can do what you would like for Charlie."

I thought that over for a second, as I closed the lid of the shoebox, burying him would be the best option.

"Chris, we weren't sure what you wanted to do, but just in case Jasper and I made this for him." Emmett said coming closer to the table, he held up a thick square rock about the size of a paperback book, with the name 'Charlie Cullen' carved carefully into it with a cartoon rat chewing on the image of what looked like blueprints at the bottom.

"We will all miss him," Jasper spoke up patting my shoulder "the two of us were just starting to become friends."

"Thank you guys," I looked at the little headstone and smiled "yeah I think you guys have the right idea, that's perfect for Char." I began to laugh a little, "That's more than perfect that is Charlie to a T."

"Come on Chris," Emmett said putting an arm around my shoulder "let's go find the perfect plot for the master Shredder." I groaned a little as we walked through the kitchen to the back door.

"Em was that supposed to be a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles reference or was that just a coincidence?"

Em looked down at me confused for just a split second before he burst out laughing and I joined him, feeling much better than I had on the drive home if anything my brother knows how to lighten a situation.

"Sure, why not."

"'Cause just to remind you, Shredder was the bad guy and human, sorta, Splinter was the rat and the good guy."

"Don't get technical Dr. Doolittle." Em replied hugging my shoulders a bit "it doesn't suit you."

As sad as I was about the fact I was looking for a place in our backyard to bury one of my best friends, I chuckled at that, Em had been right, Charlie was one of a kind, and as I said before, Charlie in all sense of the words, had left a mark on our family and I was going to miss the guy.

Chaplin was the calmest and most laidback of the two, so the house, wherever we lived after this was going to feel quiet and empty without Charlie getting loose, unintentionally terrorizing Rosalie and intentionally making a nest of Carlisle and Esme's paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the depressing chapter but hear me out, long before I even really started working on the New Moon version when I was still working on the Twilight version I knew one of the rats was going to pass away in New Moon. I had based both Charlie and Chaplin on one of my best friend's two rats Nicodemus and Remy, the personalities and size were identical to how I described Chaplin and Charlie in the first fic, when I was nearing the end of that particular fic, Nicodemus who I based Charlie on (he too got into everything, shredded paperwork, made nests in it, etc.) passed away even though he wasn't that old. So I actually went about and wrote a good chunk of this chapter and saved it for the future.


	13. Chapter 13

The days that followed Charlie's death I had started to focus on mourning his loss, but I quickly had to set that aside and focus on Chap, because within a couple of days he reminded me that he needed me more now than any time before.

It was quite obvious four days after we had buried Charlie, I was in my room reading over one of my assignments from Cornell, well sort of, I had put on the remake of House on Haunted Hill on for background sound and ended up watching it more than just listening.

I had started classes the day before and was thrilled with the fact the professors didn't mess around. One of my German history class had a typed summary of the first few chapters of our textbook due in two days, an easy enough assignment which I was procrastinating on and was instead watching the movie.

I don't know why I turned around to look at Chap's cage, but I did, he was nowhere to be seen. Usually this time of night he's at the top of his cage where some of his toys are, but he wasn't there. I stood up and looked the cage over carefully, he wasn't in there and the door to the cage, which Charlie had mastered and apparently taught his brother the finer skills, was hanging wide open.

"Crap," I muttered and made my way out to the hall. I stopped and listened carefully to the sounds of the house, nothing sounded out of the ordinary and there were no screams from Rosalie which was a good sign.

Carefully I made my way down to the second floor where the rest of the family's bedrooms were, Alice and Jasper had gone out to a movie so they weren't even home; Emmett by the sounds of it was watching some form of sports. I knocked on Rosalie's door and didn't get an answer, so I just figured she was in the garage, I decided against searching their room for Chap, I could just get Em to help me and let him search the rooms.

In the living room, I glanced at the TV, I'd been right that Em was watching sports, but I was actually surprised it was NASCAR. He glanced up at me and grinned

"Hey come watch with me, it's a great race so far."

Normally I would've joined him, but I had to find Chap, this Houdini thing was not like him at all and I was a little worried.

"Maybe later Em," I paused "is Rose in the garage?"

"Yeah, she's working on the Beemer, why?"

"Uh, um, well Chap's MIA."

Em's grin widened before he burst out laughing, he has always found it hilarious whenever Charlie would escape, especially if Chap went with him and they ended up visiting Rosalie.

Em loves Rosalie and would do anything for her, but that doesn't stop him from getting a kick out of how much she dislikes the rats and how far her reaction to them will go.

I waited patiently a few seconds for his laughter to subside, it took a while, with Em's booming laughter echoing throughout the house, so loud I was surprised Rosalie hadn't come running to check on him.

"Do…do you want help looking for him?" Em finally managed to ask between chuckles.

I nodded

"Yeah, he can't get too far, but this escaping thing isn't like him he might be stuck somewhere."

"Ok, you look in Charlie's usual haunts." Em started to say then slapped his forehead "oops, sorry kid that was bad."

I grinned and shook my head

"Don't worry about it; I was thinking the same thing. Anyways I think Chap is just trying to find Charlie, so looking in his usual spots is a good idea. You check yours and Rose's room though I am not going in there."

"Chicken," Em said turning off the TV

"Heck yeah. Also check Alice and Jasper's room while you're at it, its kind of a stretch, but you know how much Chap loves Alice, he might have gone looking for her."

While Emmett went upstairs, I walked down the hall towards Carlisle's office, I could hear papers rustling inside and knew my father was in there, I knocked on the door

"Come in Chris," Carlisle called. He was indeed at his desk, notes and journals spread out over the top of the massive desktop and piling up, his lectures at Cornell were keeping him busy, not to mention is was something he enjoyed. "Did you finish your essay yet?" he asked, that was a typical question from Esme or Carlisle, I tend to put things off to the very last minute, it amuses Carlisle, but the teacher in Esme, it drives her nuts.

"Nearly, I did finish my German exercises for the night though."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"And what did we learn this evening?"

My talent with languages we all knew was going to come in handy with my German classes, which consisted of language, literature, and history for my first semester and I was in my glory. Granted I had to start with Elementary German, which the professor told us in the first few seconds of the class if we could speak even a little German we were already too advanced for the class.

I decided to keep it to myself that I could speak German and just used it to wiz through my assignments but pretended to be just learning the basics with my classmates, all of whom were my sibling's physical age and very confused as to my presence.

"We learned how to count to ten," I replied grinning

"I'm so proud," Carlisle said, returned my grin "so Chris, did you need something, help writing a summary perhaps?"

"Actually I did need something,"

"Of course Chris,"

"Chap is sort of missing."

Carlisle put the stack of notes in his hand down, as he looked up at me surprised.

"what do you mean sort of missing?"

"He wasn't in his cage, I was so-" I started to say focused on my assignments but Carlisle knows me better than that, it's pointless to lie to him "I was watching a movie and I happened to glance at his cage and realized he was gone. I don't even know when he got loose."

"Don't worry Chris, Chap is a homebody, he won't go very far from your room-" Carlisle started to say when we both heard the rustling coming from his desk drawer, he looked up at me then down at the desk. "Chris"

I made my way over to the drawer and carefully slid it open, nestled deep in Carlisle's paperwork, sound asleep was Chaplin, he woke up when he felt us staring at him. He yawned widely, stretched and looked up at me expectantly.

"What the heck are you doing here Chap?" I asked as I lifted him carefully out of the pile of papers while Carlisle looked over the said papers, checking for damage. Chap sniffed the air before running up my arm and nestling himself against my neck as if everything was perfectly normal. "Were you looking for Charlie?" I asked, of course, Chap wouldn't answer me, but his emotions are all the answers I need, as soon as I mentioned his brother Chap's emotions went sad and anxious at the same time.

"Chris?" Carlisle asked

"He was looking for Charlie, I can feel it, he must have assumed that Charlie was here in your desk, it was his favorite spot after all."

Carlisle reached over and stroked Chap's back, Chap didn't shudder or shrink away, instead, he lifted his head, looked to see who was touching him, before going back to sleep.

The office door was pushed open as Em stepped in looking a little frantic

"Chris I can't find the rodent anywhere, he was definitely in our room, he made a nest out of Rosalie's favorite sweater." I groaned and slapped my forehead

"He didn't ruin it did he?" I asked wincing, always a key question

"No, but the sweater smells like rat and she's coming in from the garage, if he's still in our room its not going to be pretty,"

"The search is over Emmett." Carlisle explained pointing at my shoulder "we found him in my drawer."

Emmett sighed with relief

"Right, but there is still the issue of Rosalie's favorite sweater smelling like essence of Rat,"

"Febreze the heck out of it." I suggested "stall Rosalie, I'll go put Chap back in his cage and grab the fabreez out of the hall closest and spray your entire room, she'll never notice why." I started to bolt out of Carlisle's office; Chap, however, threw a fit, the minute I stepped near the doorway.

I could feel Chap's insistence, he wasn't scared, but he was determined to stay down here. At first, I thought maybe Chap was mad at me in some form, but when I handed him to Carlisle for my father to try taking him out of the room, he did the same thing, freaked out.

"Chris, if Chap would like to stay with me for a little while I don't see the harm in it, Provided he does not eat my lecture notes." As if he understood exactly what Carlisle said, Chaplin ran to Carlisle's shoulder and sat there, content.

I felt a little hurt but knew deserved to feel this way, I may have lost one of my best friends, but Chap had lost his brother and had practically lost me, not only have I not really been home, but I've been focused on my own sadness I had forgotten about Chaplin's.

"Chap, I'm sorry pal," I reached up and gently scratched his head before heading upstairs to de-rat my sister's room.

A few minutes later, I had the room completely smelling like a fresh meadow. I passed Rosalie on the stairs; she was on her way to her room I was heading down to go find Chaplin, make amends. She looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Everything ok with the Beemer?" I asked casually, trying to draw her attention away from the fact my clothes reeked of fabreeze.

"Fine, just changing the oil," Rose replied "Chris why do you sme-"

"Oops, gotta ask Carlisle a question, see ya!" I exclaimed, interrupting her and bolting downstairs, avoiding her question, the less Rosalie knew the happier I would be.

The sight that I met with when I got down there surprised the heck out of me. Emmett was back on the couch watching NASCAR, that wasn't out of the ordinary, it was his TV companion that was, it was Chaplin, perched on Emmett's shoulders, by all appearances watching TV with him. I was so stunned it took me a second to compose myself, in complete sync Emmett and Chaplin turned to look at me as I hit the bottom step.

"Hey, kid," Em called "come on, get over here and watch this. Give yourself a break, Esme won't be home for another hour to check your homework." He winked and I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

I wandered over to the couch and slowly sat down next to my brother. Chaplin sniffed the air and realized I was there. He glanced at Emmett before climbing down his arm, across the small gap between us and up to my shoulder, as if nothing had happened in the last hour or so.

"Hey there Chap," I whispered, I reached up and gently rubbed his face "we good?" as if to answer me, Chap stood on his hind legs, put his front paws on my nose and licked it, before settling back down curling against my neck and going to sleep.

"He just wants to be with us all Chris," Emmett said "at least that's what Carlisle thinks, he didn't want to stick around in Carlisle's desk, he started squeaking and throwing a fit when I came back out here. Carlisle had me take him just to calm him down." Emmett paused "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Slowly Em reached over to pet Chap, both of us expected Chap to jump, hide closer to my next or simply take off, instead Chap leaned over and sniffed Emmett's hand and allowed my brother to pet him.

"So the real test will be if Jasper can do the same thing?" I asked and Emmett nodded, obviously surprised. It's one thing for Chap to sit with Emmett with me not there, but for him to actually allow himself to be touched by Emmett with me sitting there is huge for Chap.

When the front door swung open and Jasper and Alice came home from their movie an hour or so later, Emmett and I got the chance to test Chap's resolve. Alice, after petting Chap on the head headed upstairs, Jasper joined Emmett and me on the couch to watch TV. The NASCAR race had ended and Emmett had found the movie Fast and Furious so we were watching that.

I was tempted to steal the remote from him, I had seen Mel Brooks' History of the World Part I when Emmett was scrolling through the channels.

I watched Chap out of the corner of my as he nervously wandered down my arm, stepping over Emmett towards Jasper. Emmett was watching too, but Jasper looked stunned and a little perplexed, he looked over at Em and me raising an eyebrow.

"Chris?" he asked

"Chaplin is apparently not scared of you guys anymore," I explained, "we just want to make sure it wasn't a fluke with Emmett."

"Hey," Em replied whacking my shoulder.

Chaplin's head darted back and forth looking at all three of us, a little spooked by Emmett moving around and the thud as he hit me. But determined as ever, Chaplin made his way across Emmett's lap and onto Jasper's, he was obviously nervous as heck.

All three of my brothers make him nervous, each for different reasons, Emmett I think Chap and Charlie would have gotten along with swimmingly right from the start, minus the fact that Emmett tends to be a little boisterous, especially with his voice, neither of the rats were fond of loud noises, Chap more so than Charlie. Edward, I don't know why he always freaked Charlie and Chaplin out.

Jasper on the other hand, he always made them nervous, but he also confuses the heck out of them, Chap especially. He smells and senses dangers with Jasper, but at the same time, he smells Alice all over him and trusts Alice above anyone else in the family, except me so Chap is never sure if he should trust the person that smells like Alice.

Something had changed with Chap though because he slowly walked up to Jasper's sleeve to his shoulder. He was timid about the situation, but he was also trying which was great to see.

Jasper still looked confused but he didn't move as Chap sat on his shoulder, I could feel the nerves on Chap, but I could also feel a bit of determination as if Chap wanted to prove to himself least of all that he wasn't scared.

I was actually really proud of Chap, he sat with Jasper for fifteen minutes before he finally climbed down, crossed Emmett and climbed into my lap. However he didn't go back to my lap, instead, he climbed down the couch and headed across the carpet towards the stairs.

Emmett, Jasper, and I exchanged a look and all decided silently to follow him. He managed to expertly climb each step heading for the second-floor landing, he paused at Rosalie and Emmett's room sticking his head inside, before doing the same at Alice and Jasper's, he didn't go into either room, just checked.

We were all wondering how he was going to get up the steps leading to my room on the third floor, getting down is one thing, but getting up the hardwood floor steps was going to be interesting.

Chaplin however jumped; he jumped carefully onto each step to finally reach the top of the stairs like he had done it a hundred times before. We were still behind him, watching dumbfounded at the acrobatics my laid-back, somewhat lazy rat was exhibiting. We crowded into my doorway as Chaplin managed to get climb up onto my desk chair, waddled across the back of the rolling chair, and jumped carefully to the tabletop his cage was sitting on. As if nothing had happened, he went into his cage, got some water, stuffed his cheeks full of sunflower seeds and went into his favorite box to eat.

"I think we may be in trouble with him." I breathed looking back at my brothers,

"I think we're going to be fine, I think Rosalie's the one who's in trouble." Jasper spoke up "Rosalie and any of Carlisle and Esme's paperwork."

We burst out laughing as I went into my room to latch the cage, not that it was going to matter, Charlie had left a legacy with his brother, the art of being an escape artist.


	14. Chapter 14

 

                                                    

 

In my German class, there were fifteen students, obviously, I was the youngest looking one in the room. Most of my classmates were juniors and seniors looking for credits to complete their transcripts; at least that had been the reasoning they had given when the professor asked us as a whole the reason we were taking the class. Since I was posing as a freshman, I was able to get away with the reason that it was a requirement for my major.

However, it was difficult for me to pretend to struggle in the class or even just barely get by. The class was one of the simplest language courses I have ever taken and was just covering the basics of the language. The professor promised us that by the end of the course we would be able to know the basics of German.

Regardless of the simplicity of the course, I noticed quickly a few students that were really struggling. Our first quiz, one of the easiest I have ever seen, more than half the class got seventy or lower and it was only ten questions long, but two students Kevin and Natalie, both juniors, in particular, got the lowest grades in the class D-. The professor didn't advertise this of course, but with my eyesight, it wasn't difficult to see the grades of my classmates as the quizzes were handed back. That had been the first quiz, as the class progressed they didn't get worse, but there was no improvement either.

The most difficult thing for me with the tests was not answering it perfectly, I know the material, better yet I speak the language pretty fluently, so it was tough for me to keep the grades on tests and quizzes at least at Bs, I did it, but I wasn't comfortable with it. I didn't want to show off, but I also didn't want to appear to be an idiot, since I made it a point to say as little as possible in the class unless I was called upon.

The professor just assumed I was shy, nervous about being in a class with much older students. There was no way around the fact that my father a visiting lecturer in the medical department had pulled strings to get me accepted into Cornell. Carlisle, of course, had provided all the necessary documentation that I had graduated high school three years ahead of my peers and was completely capable of attending Cornell University in the undergraduate program.

Most of my classmates just avoided me, going about their own work in the class, but the two students who received such low grades on the quizzes began inching closer to me each class, both obviously fully aware that I was not struggling with the language nor the material.

We had our first major test of the semester fast approaching and I had overheard by pure accident mind you, that if Kevin and Natalie did not achieve at least a C+ on the test there would be no hope for them passing the class and would be dropped from the class.

For me I was having trouble understanding how someone could speak English their entire life and not be able to grasp at least the basics of German. English has less in common with the romance languages, Spanish, Italian, French, and is instead more like the German language, English in itself is a Germanic language, and with a few exceptions, of course, words in both languages are extremely similar and is considered the easiest language for an English speaker to learn.

Even as a kid in London, my friends and I learned simple German phrases, partly to understand the newsreels and have fun with it when we played games (that particular part was when the war was in its early stages, before most of us realized how serious it really was). The other part was in case we happened across a German paratrooper, we wanted to defend Great Britain and order the Gerry to surrender in their own language, we all assumed that it would stun the German long enough for us to capture him. Of course, it was also great fun to learn curse words in German, something that could also be used as ammo against any lost German soldier or friends who did not know the language.

Anyways, two days before the test, I was heading to the library. I was meeting up with Jasper so we could drive home together; his philosophy class was at the same time as my Elementary German, it gets out about fifteen minutes after mine. Jasper's class was right next door to the library, while mine was halfway across campus, so usually by the time I got to the library walking normal human speed, Jasper was on his way there to meet me. Three days a week we each had four of our classes on the same day, so Jasper and I drove in and hung out on campus all day, it was great to hang out with my brother

The walk across campus didn't bother me at all, most of the students utilized the bus service on campus, but I didn't, I actually enjoyed it.

I had my headphones on and was trying to stay in my own world as I walked, earlier in the day my History of Early Germanic Civilization (a mouthful I know) Professor had said something completely contradictory to something my language professor had said only days before and it was on my mind.

In all reality I was more apt to trust my language professor above all, he was an older professor nearing retirement age, but sharp, while the other professor was middle age and kind of arrogant, I got that impression straight away. I was going through his lecture in my head pinpointing the exact contradiction, my plan was to ask my language professor about it and subtly let him know who mentioned it.

My thought process was interrupted however when I heard my name being called over my music. I ignored it at first, my name isn't exactly uncommon and since Jasper was the only one on the campus today who would talk to me I brushed it off as someone else. Until I felt the person come up behind me, seconds before they put their hand on my shoulder.

Even though I knew it was coming I had to appear surprised, so I willed my body to jump a bit as if I'd been startled. I pulled off my headphones and whipped around to see who had touched me. It was Natalie, with Kevin, both looked nervous and a little embarrassed and I understood right away what was going on, it was all I could do to not groan. I took a deep breath as if I was composing myself and looked at them carefully. Up until this point they haven't said much to anyone in the class, let alone me.

"Hi Chris," Natalie said softly

"Natalie, Kevin, hey, what's up?" I asked casually, up ahead I could see Jasper coming out of his building, he glanced down the sidewalk and spotted me stopped, instead of continuing to the library where we usually meet, he started to slowly walk our way.

"Chris, this isn't easy for us to ask, but we were wondering…" Kevin seemed to lose his thought process, apparently asking a fifteen-year-old kid for help was not something he wanted to really do.

"Could you help us get ready for the test on Friday?" Natalie finished for him, Jasper had reached us by this point. Both Natalie and Kevin were surprised by him, Jasper isn't as imposing as Emmett can be, but he has a presence and certainly can make humans feel nervous.

"Oh this is my brother Jasper, Jasper this is Kevin and Natalie, they're in my German class."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said

"Likewise," Kevin replied, obviously regretting the whole idea of asking me for help, I was weird enough, the fact that I had a brother who was just as odd was even worse.

I did feel bad for them, again I wasn't sure how it was they were having such a problem, but that's always confused me in general. I mean I've always been really good with languages, even as a kid so I always have it in the back of my head that everyone is just as good and I tend to forget that it's not easy for some people.

"I'm heading home now, but I'm on campus all day tomorrow, I can meet you guys in the library after three if that works." I offered, they exchanged a look and Natalie nodded

"That works," she paused "we've been cramming for a week and it's just not sticking. And then Professor Burke adds in the facts about Germany, which just makes it even worse."

I did my best to appear sympathetic, I felt bad for them I really did, they had obviously been trying to pass the class, they just weren't succeeding, I just didn't know what one couple hour session of me helping them was really going to do the night before the test, if anything they should've come to me a week ago when I might have been able to really had a chance to help.

"Ok, the library at three then, bring note cards ok?" I added, before walking away with Jasper towards the commuter lot.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked when we were out of earshot

"The hazard of showing even the slightest bit of fortitude towards a language," I replied and Jasper chuckled at that

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll trade you, you take my Philosophy classes and I'll take your German."

I grinned at that, "Heck no, I'll stick to the German, I will never understand that philosophy stuff, you can keep it."

We were halfway home when my phone went off in my pocket, I exchanged a look with Jasper and pulled the phone out of my pocket. At first, I didn't recognize the number, it was odd, it wasn't the first time I've gotten wrong numbers so I answered it, hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chris," it was Edward calling out of the blue like he had done when I was in England.

"Edward?" I asked confused, Jasper looked over at me raising an eyebrow, he was just as confused as I was, though I was wondering if this phone call was going to go the same way as the last one I got from my brother, short, very uninformative, and weird.

"How's it going?"

Once again I looked at Jasper; he shrugged and waved his hand, telling me to keep talking to Edward. I could feel my anger resurfacing towards Edward and everything he's done to the family in the past few months.

Jasper instantly felt my anger and tried to calm me down a bit, I had told him about the last phone call from Edward and how I had let my anger and frustration get the best of me. Jasper didn't want me to feel that guilt again.

"It's going I suppose, just on my way home from classes."

"Oh right, Carlisle mentioned you were taking classes at Cornell, German he said?"

"Yeah, Jasper's here too,"

"Hey, Jaz,"

"Edward," Jasper said

"So, how are you?" I asked, Jasper's calm was working, despite my natural instinct to be mad at Edward.

"I'm alright,"

"Where are you, just out of curiosity?" The conversation was definitely going a lot smoother than it had last time, obviously my attitude had, in fact, made the situation worse and I owed Jasper big time for keeping me calm this time around, I would be more careful this time about what I said and I wouldn't say anything I would later regret.

Edward paused, hesitating to answer that question, he still didn't want me to know where he was, maybe he assumed I'd tell Esme and Carlisle and they would go after him? In the background, I could hear music and voices, all of which were at a distance, but with my hearing, I could make everything out pretty well. I heard Spanish, with a distinct accent speaking faintly, it had been silence last time I talked to him…or was it? Maybe there had been voices and clues, but I had been too mad to arrogant to pay attention.

"South America," that sounded right judging by the background noise, but I was still a little surprised that he was down there. It really didn't make any sense to me.

"Brazil?" I asked I could hear the dialect and knew exactly where he was

"Yes, good guess Chris, still on top of things."

I took a deep breath

"When are you coming home?" I asked carefully, I didn't want it to seem like I was integrating him, it might drive him further from us, but I had to know for my own curiosity.

"Soon Chris, I promise, I have a few loose ends to take care of down here, I should be home in a month or so."

Yeah, right I thought, thankful that he couldn't hear my thoughts over the phone.

"What loose ends?" I pried, my curiosity has always been my Achilles heel; Esme has always said if I was cat my nine lives would've been over a few times.

"I'll explain when I get home, it's not important." I was losing my brother again, I had stepped too far, Jasper turned onto the side road to head to our driveway, and he glanced at me, he was listening to the entire conversation and felt my emotions sink to panic and tried to console me by altering my emotions again, stronger this time, it didn't help.

"Edward, when you called me a couple of months ago, why did-"

"That was an accident as I said, I'll talk to you later, tell everyone I called and I'll speak to them soon." And with that Edward hung up on me.

Jasper looked over at me and pulled the car to a stop.

"Damn it," I grumbled snapping the phone shut and shoving it in my pocket. "He was talking to me, what the bloody hell did I do wrong?" Jasper focused his ability and calmed me down as much as possible

"I don't know Chris"

"Did I ask too many questions?"

"No, you asked what any sane person would ask in this kind of situation. But this is a start Chris, he's been ignoring most of us for months now and he's opening up, sort of." Jasper paused "and besides, you did something no one else has been able too,"

"And what's that?"

"He told you where he is and admitted to an exact location."

I sighed

"Maybe this will be over soon and go back to normal."

Jasper chuckled

"And what exactly is normal in our family?" he asked and I joined him, laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

I've always been pretty humble with my ability, to me, it's not something that should be coveted, it's something that 99% of the world's population has the ability to do if they just open their eyes and see the world around them.

Of course my family never let me say this out-loud, Carlisle especially, but all of them are very encouraging with my ability and what's more, insist that it plays a major part in keeping our family safe. Though I tend to keep my doubts to myself, for fear of the reprimands, besides Edward and Alice's abilities are more reliable, taking more of a stand to protect our family than mine could ever do.

It does come in handy at times and there's no denying that. But sometimes it can really make me hate having it as an ability, especially when I see something that I have no control over, but know someone will be hurt. It all started when Tanya had called halfway through the month of March, inviting us up to visit.

Normally with lectures, work, and classes to attend too, Carlisle would have politely declined and set up another time for us to come. But not only did the invitation come when Cornell was closed for spring break, but it also was a little more than a simple visit.

Unfortunately, it would appear I had been right about my profile, Laurent was gone, vanished without a word.

It had left Irina devastated, to say the least, and heartbroken. Tanya had invited us up asking to help console our cousin and maybe have Emmett, Jasper, and I try our hand at tracking Laurent, just for Tanya's own curiosity. Which translated in my mind to Tanya may kill Laurent if she happens to see him again for breaking her sister's heart.

Our cousins have always been there for us when we needed them most and of all the friends and acquaintances that the family has accumulated from Carlisle's travels, there is none we are closer to than to our Denali cousins; so everyone took a week from classes, travel, etc, and headed up to Alaska.

As soon as we arrived in Alaska I was tempted to just go right to tracking Laurent. For most, the trail would be cold, but to a profiler, it was as fresh as if he had just left, it wouldn't be tough for me to pick up his trail and find out where he had gone.

As it was Emmett and I got as far as the Canadian/American border separating the lower 48 states, before Carlisle called, insisting we return.

It was for the best I guess, I mean neither of us was sure what we were going to do if we did happen upon Laurent nor what would happen if he had found the woman Victoria and became violent at our interference.

I was just thankful that the trail went east as opposed towards Forks, had Laurent been heading that way, Emmett and I would have disregarded Carlisle's phone call and continued the tracking. Even so, I was tempted to go back down to Forks, just to check on things, Emmett mentioned that I was being a little paranoid and practically dragged me back to Denali.

We'd been up in Alaska a few days, Carlisle and Esme, along with Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and Irina had gone hunting, leaving Alice, Jasper, Kate, Rosalie, Emmett, and me with the house to ourselves.

Emmett, Jasper, and I were watching a movie, while Rosalie, Alice, and Kate had a nail salon thing going, obviously ignoring the movie we guys were watching. Why they didn't want to watch Gangs of New York with us was beyond me, it was my first time seeing it and I thought it was bloody awesome, pun emphatically intended.

I don't know what made me look over at Alice, maybe my ability sensing a coming tension. I glanced up from the movie, a rousing scene occurring on screen a fight between two fire departments while the house was burning to the ground, to look at my sister.

Rosalie and Kate hadn't realized something was coming as they continued to paint each other's nails, and neither did Alice for about two seconds before she went stiff, her eyes staring off into the unknown, oblivious to the rest of us. Jasper immediately felt Alice's emotions shift and he at her side within half a second.

"Alice?" I spoke up, vaulting over the couch, Emmett in tow "Alice?" her space out, lasted less than thirty seconds, before she slumped down, not only exhausted physically but whatever she had seen had drained her mentally too. "Alice what did you see?"

My first thought was Edward, he had done something stupid and was in trouble somehow. Alice looked at each of us in turn, before turning to me, as I read her body language. It wasn't Edward she had seen,

"It…It's Bella." She mumbled, unable to believe what she had just seen

"Bella?" I said, "what about her?"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a look, then looked at Kate and Jasper, both seemed confused.

"She jumped off a cliff," Alice explained, her voice monotone

"What?" we all exclaimed

"One minute she was there, on a cliff overlooking the ocean, I saw her jump, she hit the water and…then nothing, I didn't see her come to the surface."

I felt my body sink to the floor, thinking back to my visit to Forks, Bella had seemed well not herself, but she didn't seem depressed to me at least not to a suicidal point. What the bloody hell had happened in a month?

"I knew it…I knew this wasn't going to end well, I thought maybe I was wrong, she seemed ok…I knew I shouldn't have ignored it." I muttered

I don't know why but I felt responsible for this, guilt washed over my entire body and I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, trying to counter my own feelings, it worked on my physical body but didn't change the guilt I felt in my mind. Rosalie reached over and hugged my shoulders

"I can't believe she would do that," Emmett spoke up, he leaned up against the couch trying to piece all this together.

All of us were stunned, even Rosalie, even Kate who didn't even know Bella was dumbfounded by Alice's vision.

"What are we going to do?" I said softly "I mean, shouldn't we go down to Forks?"

Alice stood up

"I'll go, someone should be there for Charlie at least, he is going to be devastated." She said, she leaned up and kissed Jasper cheek before going upstairs to pack some things. I followed her, slowly; she was in one of the many guest rooms the Denali house has, packing her small travel case.

"Alice?" I called knocking gently on the doorframe before entering the room. Alice stopped packing when she saw me and hugged me tight, neither of us speaking for a moment. I was still stunned at the event and Alice seemed confused by it as well as saddened. "Alice I know that look, what are you thinking?"

"Why would she kill herself, now especially? It's been months since we left, I know she was depressed in the beginning, but it looked as if she was recovering. I saw her going to the movies and going to work. What did you see when you were there?"

"The same as you just described pretty much, she wasn't herself, but she seemed to be getting better slowly. A lot changed with her personality and taste, but not enough to suggest she was capable of taking her own life. Alice, I would've seen that that would've been something blatant to me, it was only a month ago."

"I'll call when I get to Forks."

"How are you going to explain your sudden return? I mean Charlie might be suspicious." I asked picking up her bag.

"I'll think of something, I just want to get down there and find out what happened."

"What do I tell Carlisle and Esme, I mean should we call them?"

"No, don't call them Chris, just tell them what's happened when they return. There isn't anything they can do now, there isn't anything any of us can do. But Cha-"

"Chief Swan is going to need someone, and he trusts you, Alice, he knows you're a good friend."

"If Edward calls,"

"Which I doubt he will,"

"if he does Chris, don't tell him. We know his prowess to overreact when things are manageable, this will push him over."

"We can't keep it from him forever;" I argued gently "eventually one of us will slip and either think it or cave and tell him."

"That's why I want to wait. We tell him when we can control the situation, first things first, Charlie." Alice countered, picking up her cell phone "there should be a flight leaving from Fairbanks in two hours."

"Want me to drive you?" We had brought Emmett's jeep up to Alaska with us and with the recent Alaskan snowstorm; it would be the only vehicle that could make it to Fairbanks in time for Alice to get on the flight.

"Thank you, Chris."

Downstairs no one had moved, Emmett still seemed stunned, even Rosalie looked upset though she was trying to hide it and had it not been for my ability I would have missed it. But it was Jasper who caught my attention, his face was set in a stony stare and he did not look happy with Alice's decision.

"Alice," he said as stern as he ever got with her, there was still a gentleness to his voice though. "we promised Edward not to interfere."

"With Bella's future Jasper," Alice replied, "not Charlie's, I have to know Jasper."

"We did not cause this to happen; it is not our responsibility to make amends." He countered, "We have done everything to erase ourselves from her life. We also warned Edward about getting to close and what could happen as a result."

"And I also told Edward what would happen if he left things the way he did. He dropped her hard and fast Jasper, it wasn't fair nor was it smart" I spoke up adjusting Alice's designer overnight bag from one shoulder to the other. "I warned him against the way he did it I told him nothing good would come of it." I paused "but I also saw her last month, she wasn't herself, but she was surviving, if just barely. Whatever caused her to do this it wasn't directly caused by our leaving, but it did not help the situation, it was preventable this whole thing was preventable."

"I have to know Jasper and Charlie, poor Charlie." Alice reminded all of us, not just Jasper, she leaned up and kissed him and his face softened, just a bit.

"I do not like it, but I suppose you both are right." Jasper finally agreed

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." I spoke up "Em, I need the keys to the Jeep." He handed them to me without a question and with quick hugs around, Alice and I headed out.

An hour or so into the ride the silence in the Jeep was becoming practically deafening; we were about a half hour from Fairbanks and had both been quiet the entire ride.

Alice was concentrating on her visions, trying desperately to see another scenario where Bella surfaced from the ocean, me, on the other hand, I was focused on my sister and going over my own profile in my head, as I drove carefully, but quickly on the slippery roads.

A large part of me wanted to fly to Washington with her, for one thing not letting her go alone and another to see for myself, profile the situation for myself. But I knew I would have to go back to Denali if anything to try and convince Jasper that Alice was right, he was not happy about Alice's decision, he strongly disagreed with it, only partially because it broke our promise to Edward not to interfere, he did not want Alice to get in too deep and be hurt, but Jasper of all people should know that there is no stopping Alice when she sets her mind to something.

"I wish I was coming with you," I finally said, breaking the silence, Alice looked over at me and smiled sadly

"I wish you were too, this would be much easier with you for company." She paused "but you're in a better position to convince Jasper I had to do this, and you'll be best one to break the news to Carlisle and Esme."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better," I replied glumly

"You are Chris," Alice reassured me

"Poor Esme," I hadn't even thought about how this news was going to affect my parents. They loved Bella too; she had made Edward happy and therefore made Carlisle and Esme happy just by seeing how Edward was. She had become a part of the family regardless of Edward's intentions or Alice's vision about her becoming one of us, she was already a part of the family and now she was gone "She's not going to take this well, neither of them are."

"And that's why you and Jasper are going to be there to tell them."

I didn't answer her, I stared out at the road, something wasn't right about any of this, it felt wrong and not in the way I expected it to feel, I felt a knot forming in my stomach that hadn't been there following Alice's vision, it was there now. There was something about to happen.

I didn't say anything for a moment or two, as my mind tried to sort out these feelings. I felt Alice place her hand on my arm and I looked over at her.

"What is it, Chris?"

I sighed

"I dunno Alice, I just got this feeling, something isn't right about this, but I'm not sure how so."

Alice sighed as we approached the terminal, I wanted to walk her to the plane itself, but Alice reached over and tapped my nose.

"It'll be fine Chris, I'll call you as soon as I land, and as soon as I know more okay?"

I nodded, even though I didn't want to, something still felt wrong, I don't know why, and if I didn't know why, I had no evidence to convince Alice not to go, just my own gut feeling.

I watched Alice disappear into the airport and it wasn't until someone behind me honked, did I put the jeep into drive and move from that spot. As I drove along the highway heading back to Denali, my anxiety only got worse.

I knew I would probably regret it, but I took the longest way back possibly, an hour and a half drive turned into a six-hour drive around Fairbanks and Denali, stopping only long enough to get gas.

Four hours into my six-hour drive, Alice called, letting me know she had landed safely was getting Carlisle's Mercedes out of the long-term maximum security storage facility we had rented back in September, it still held Edward's Martin, but now the Volvo and Mercedes were free. I was a little surprised Alice took the Mercedes as opposed to the Martin, the Martin is the faster of the two cars, but I guess Alice wasn't going for speed this particular time.

She promised to call me as soon as she could, and I told her just to focus on Charlie and helping him out, I'd take care of things in Alaska she had enough to worry about, just to call me when she had a free moment.

It took a lot for me to finally turn the Jeep onto the driveway towards the house. Inside, I didn't see Rosalie anywhere; Jasper was staring out the window perfectly still. Kate and Emmett had the TV still on, but the movie had been forgotten and instead had the news on, a trivial rundown of the weekly news on one of Alaska's ONLY news-stations.

Jasper looked right at me as soon as I walked in, he was a wreck over Alice and who could blame him.

"She's in Washington and on her way to Forks," I said softly and he nodded looking back out the window. "She promised to call when she gets things in perspective." Jasper didn't look at me again but did nod the second time, I started to head upstairs to my own room when I turned back to my brother "Jasper," at first I didn't think he would look my way, but surprisingly he did. "She's doing the right thing, I know you don't think so and that you're trying to keep her safe, but we have to know. Like it or not, believe it or not, Bella has been a part of our family from the moment Edward told her what we are. Alice can't stand the not knowing anymore than I can, we have to know Jaz and believe me I wish it was me going in Alice's place, but she has a trust with Chief Swan that none of us have and she's the only one who can find out the whole story from the beginning. We have to trust her Jaz."

I saw Jasper relax a bit, not much and he certainly wouldn't calm down completely until Alice was back, but at least he would probably move from the window until then.

I passed Rosalie and Emmett's room on my way down the hall, Rose was in there, sitting on the small couch reading, but she was obviously not paying attention to the story.

"You were gone a long time, everything ok?" she asked looking up at me I stared at her in shock.

"Seriously Rose?" I asked, "how can you even ask that?"

She shrugged

"I just did," she replied and went back to her book.

Rose's attitude towards Bella has always astonished me, even though from day one I knew what her problem with Bella was.

I knew that it would take a lot to get her past that attitude, but I had kind of assumed that Alice's vision might just do it. But the closer I looked at my sister I could see in her body language the tinge of sadness, at the thought of a life being cut so short.

We all have great respect for human life, especially how fragile it is, Rosalie most of all, for Edward, Esme, Emmett, and I, death had been imminent before Carlisle had changed us, our only other option over the vampire life was death.

For Rose, there has always been a very small part of her that would have accepted the other option, as opposed to the life Carlisle gave her. She hates it when people take their normal human life for granted and even though she did not particularly care for Bella, she did care for her life. Rose could try and hide that from me all she wanted, my profile does not lie, life is a life and a life lost is painful.

"Whatever you say, Rose, we both know you're lying when you pretend not to care," I replied forcefully and headed down the hall. I was tempted to slam her door but figured that would cause more trouble than was worth the satisfaction.

Chaplin was sitting on top of his cage when I stormed in, he sensed the anger and wasn't sure how to react to that. I softened my emotions and picked him up gently; he climbed to my shoulder and went to sleep against my neck.

My short-attention-span, mixed with sorrow was not going to allow me much in the way of entertainment, so instead I grabbed my well-worn copy of Dracula, even a hundred years after my grandfather purchased it for my father, who in turn passed it on to me, the book was in near perfect condition.

Of course, it had the usual wear from being read so much and it also had burns and rips from the bombed streets of London where Edward found it not long after Carlisle changed me. It still had the scent of my father's pipe tobacco, and I always feel better sitting somewhere reading it, its one of the many ways I use to calm myself no matter the situation and it is one of the most effective.

I tried to concentrate on the story, but couldn't help my wandering mind, trying to picture everything that was occurring in Forks at the moment, and trying to pick through my previous profile, wondering if I had, in fact, missed something.


	16. Chapter 16

                                                  

 

 

 

It didn't take long before my pacing and anxiety started to annoy my siblings, well Emmett in particular. Rosalie had reached a point where she wasn't speaking to me, afraid that I might hit another nerve or something, I knew I had gotten under her skin with my comment.

Jasper had long given up trying to calm me down, for one thing, it was clearly pointless and for another, was concerned and worried enough without adding me into the mix.

To save my sanity and especially his own, Emmett dragged me out on Friday morning, an entire night of my pacing had driven him to the last straw, he was getting me out of the house to hang out all day Friday.

We drove up to Fairbanks, where Em had actually planned out an itinerary; basically, anything he thought might distract me, even the slightest bit. It all revolved around things that I would enjoy, even if he might be a little bored at times.

The first thing we hit was a museum, actually an antique auto museum, which was pretty cool I had to admit, and on better circumstances, I probably would have had a better time. It was just really hard to enjoy myself when I was waiting for the phone in my pocket to ring.

Even so, we ended up spending two nearly three hours there, before moving on to a place that was more for Emmett in all reality, an indoor gaming zone that offered batting cages, video games, glow in the dark miniature golf called Monster Golf, and Emmett's main reason for going, bumper cars.

It took some prodding on his part, but he did manage to convince me to have a good time, we played a couple of rounds of Monster golf and gave each other whiplash with the bumper cars.

Had it not been for our near-perfect memory and recall, I know I could have forgotten even for just the moment at least all the anxiety from the previous day.

It was late in the afternoon by the time we hit Emmett's last stop on the outing, one of the two movie theaters the city offers, his plan was to watch as many movies as we could before the place stopped selling us tickets and kicked us out.

I don't even remember what movies he picked, for all I know it could've been the same one over and over, heck it could've been that crappy movie I had been forced to buy tickets for back in Forks.

Regardless of the fun day my brother had provided, sitting in the movie theater, with whatever movie was on the screen that was obviously not holding my attention, it forced my attention to be elsewhere, in other words, back on my sister, Bella, and what was going on in Forks.

I was turning myself into a nervous wreck waiting for my phone to vibrate, wondering when we would hear that the funeral was planned for such and such date, what kind of condition Chief Swan was in if we should proceed with telling Edward.

To his credit, Em did try and distract me, doing what we're best known for in the family, making fun of the movie, he tried to get me to join in, but I wasn't in the mood for the movie in the first place, I was just humoring my brother.

When my phone began to vibrate halfway through the third movie, I didn't even think twice. I showed my phone to Emmett and carefully left the theater into the main hallway.

It was Alice's number; I knew it was when it started to vibrate, even before I looked at the screen, I could just feel it.

As anxious as I was to find out details, I was apprehensive about the same exact thing, the details and what I was about to learn from my sister.

I took a deep breath and hit the answer button readying myself for whatever Alice had to tell me.

"Alice," I said softly

"Chris, she's alive,"

That was the first thing Alice said to me and I nearly dropped the phone in surprise, I was not expecting that statement.

"What?" I whispered

"It's a long story and I have a feeling it is going to get longer. Bella asked me to stay with her and I couldn't say no, it seems one of Charlie's friends passed away and he's helping his widow with the funeral arrangements."

I felt sorry for Charlie and his loss, but I was still stunned about Bella; no stunned wasn't the correct description, relieved fit better. I've never felt so confused about my profile as I did when Alice told us that Bella had committed suicide.

I had lost faith in my ability and myself that I could be so wrong about a profile and not see something that should have been obvious. I should have listened to my instincts, I hadn't read that on Bella when I saw her in February, I should have known that she may have changed drastically, but she wasn't at the point where taking her life was the only option.

I sat down on a bench just outside the theater, I couldn't help the sigh of relief hat escaped me.

"She's ok, right? I mean okish?"

"I think she's better now to a point," Alice replied

"But your vision, you said you saw her jump off a cliff, what was that about?"

"Apparently Bella is now into extreme sports, she was cliff diving."

"Cliff Diving? Bloody hell!" I groaned as loud as I dared, I still received a curious glance when a fellow movie patron emerged from his theater, I clearly saw the look of 'weird kid' on his face as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Apparently, don't worry that's on my list of questions for her. I will call later and explain more, I have to go, Chris, I promised her I'd be right back, I just stepped out to hunt. I will call later as soon as I learn more, I just wanted you to know so you can stop stressing and actually enjoy making fun of the movie with Emmett, instead of sulking."

I had to grin at that

"Thanks, Alice, I appreciate it, I'll talk to you later and I'll tell the others when Em and I get back. But Alice, call Jasper, he's a wreck."

"I will Chris I was planning on calling him right after I talked to you. Go have fun, and Chris, don't tell Edward if he calls, don't tell him anything for now."

"Ok,"

Emmett came out of the theater just as I was hanging up with Alice, a look of concern on his face that I rarely see and hate to see on my easy-going brother.

"Kid?" he asked as I slipped the phone back into my pocket "everything ok? You missed the best part."

I gave him a grin and nodded

"Bella's not dead. Alice is with her right now."

Emmett looked both relieved and confused, and I wondered if that was the same face I'd had just a few moments earlier.

"She's not? Then what happened, Alice saw her-"

"Alice saw her jump off a cliff, apparently she was cliff diving. Alice couldn't give me details just yet, but she promised she would, something about Bella being into extreme sports."

Emmett burst out laughing and had to lean against the wall, the same relief I had just felt he was now feeling, though I think Emmett was more amused at the idea of Bella cliff jumping. I gave him a minute or so before his laughter finally calmed down.

"So does this mean you're going to stop being a nervous wreck?"

I grinned

"For now, at least till the next thing comes around."

Emmett shoved me gently

"Come on; think you can actually enjoy the movie now?"

"That crap?" I replied, "Enjoying it is a stretch, but if you want to go in there and make fun of it you're on."

"Only if you promise to carry your weight, I hate having the heckling be one-sided."

"You got it Em."

Alice's phone call definitely calmed me down. Em, and I were able to get through two more movies before we finally left the theater at two in the morning.

Like I had done after dropping Alice off at the airport, we took our time getting back to Denali. There wasn't a rush anyways and Emmett was afraid I would start stressing again. I didn't have a reason too, Bella hadn't died, Alice was with her, she'd be home soon and maybe we would be able to get back to normal sooner rather than later.

The sun had just come up when we finally got back and pulled the Jeep into the garage. Jasper was watching the news, but he wasn't really watching it.

I sat down next to him and elbowed him gently in the ribs catching his attention. At first, he didn't look at me, his focus was on Alice, I knew she had called to talk to him, but the fact she was staying in Forks was a little unnerving for Jasper.

"Jaz," I finally said

"What Chris,"

"She's okay, you know she is."

"I know," Jasper paused "and it's not that I don't support her. I just don't agree with our interfering."

"Since when do you care about Edward's feelings, especially when he's being an idiot?" Jasper chuckled at that

"It has nothing to do with Edward's feelings, and I don't normally find his decisions to always be in the right, but he did have a point this time around."

"His decision to leave Bella?" I asked trying to profile Jasper and where he was going.

"Yes."

"Jasper you know me, I'm not normally the kind of guy who gets confused, but I am confused now. He left her in the woods, he's lucky she didn't die in the woods, get eaten by a bear or struck by lightning. Come on its Bella, she's a magnet for trouble, neither of those scenarios is outrageous. How is that the right thing to do?"

"Hold on Chris, let me explain. A clean break was necessary, if we hadn't left her alone she would have continued to cling to us making that break that much harder. Do I agree with how Edward went about it? No of course not, I agree with you he was an idiot, but it was necessary, and Alice going back to Forks and entering Bella's life again it will just make it that much harder the second time around."

I sighed, I did see Jasper's point sort of, but I think it was more of my hope that we could go back to Forks. Bella aside, I missed it, I missed the house and the woods surrounding it. Jasper shrugged and went back to the news and I took it to mean the conversation was over.

I hopped over the couch and headed upstairs. I was just going past Rosalie and Emmett's guest room when I glanced in, Rosalie was on the phone, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but to be honest who could blame me, especially when I realized who she was talking to, and what she was about to do...

"I'm sorry Edward, we didn't want to tell you, but you deserved to know. I am so sorry."

"ROSE!" I exclaimed as she hung up the phone "Call him back call him back!" I felt my body shaking, both from anger and fear.

"Chris he deserved to know, it wasn't right to keep it from him. It had to be done"

"She's alive!" I shouted and Rose's face went stiff

"What?"

"Alice called me a few hours ago, she's with Bella right now, it was a misunderstanding, Bella isn't dead!"

Rose's face told me everything she was thinking, she had thought she was doing the right thing, and now realized it was a mistake. She was relieved and scared at the same time, relieved that Bella was alive, but scared for the consequences.

I reached for Rosalie's phone to call Edward, knowing he wouldn't answer the phone if it was my number that appeared on his phone. But Rose beat me to it, she called Edward right back. The phone went right to voicemail.

"It's his voicemail!" She said desperately

"Keep trying!" I yelled, at this point, Emmett, Jasper, and Kate were upstairs too. None of them had to ask, they knew exactly what was going on. "We have to talk to him, we have to tell him she's alive!"

But each time Rosalie redialed his number, his voicemail answered, and with each time I felt my stomach dropping, we had to reach Edward, we had to tell him before he did something stupid.

* * *

 

We didn't have to wait long to see the results of Rosalie's phone call.

An hour or so after Rosalie's change of heart and decision to tell Edward everything, Rose's phone rang, revealing Alice's number. I tried to grab it from her hands, but Rose kept it away from me as she answered.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now," Alice said, her voice was shaking, something was wrong

"He's not back yet; he's still hunting with Esme." Rosalie explained, "why?"

"Fine as soon as he's back-"

"He'll be back in a couple of hours; I'll have him call you."

"No, I'll be on a plane." Emmett, Jasper, Kate, and I all exchanged a look, a plane why would Alice be on a plane? "Look have you heard anything from Edward."

I knew what was going on as soon as Alice asked about Edward, my ability went into overdrive, Alice had seen something, something revolving around Rosalie calling Edward, and Edward about to do something stupid.

Obviously, Rosalie didn't want to admit her mistake, she knew she had made a huge one, but admitting it was another story. But my glaring at her did the trick as she sighed.

"I told him about Bella, I called him, I didn't know-" the explosion on the other end of the phone had me cringing away.

"Why?" Alice gasped, "why would you do that, Rosalie?"

"I, I didn't know, Edward deserved to know it felt wrong to keep it from him. I thought him hearing it from one of us would be better off, Chris was insisting that we not tell him, it didn't seem right."

My glare intensified as she brought me into the whole thing; that was in no way shape or form fair, I hadn't wanted to tell Edward because it was better to tell him in person, Rosalie was the one who decided on her own to tell him, without waiting for confirmation from Alice. We have both told our family countless times not to rely on our abilities as fact. Not even Alice's foresight is 100% guaranteed and I certainly make no claim that my hunches are a good failsafe.

"Well, you're wrong on both counts though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem don't you think."

"She's really alive?"

"Yes, that's right, she's absolutely fine. And don't you go blaming Chris for not telling everyone sooner, he just found out himself not too long ago. But yes I was wrong,"

"We've been trying to call Edward to let him know, his phone just keeps going to voicemail." Rosalie tried to explain, "he wouldn't do anything without making sure."

'Wouldn't do anything', Rosalie's words stung and only added to my profile, there had to be a reason Alice would call, why she was looking for Carlisle so urgently.

Then…I don't know how or even why, but a part of my profile fit into the other parts as a piece for a jigsaw, it sent a shock wave through my mind and my body.

Edward would believe full-heartedly that Bella killing herself would be directly related to his abandonment of her, he wouldn't recover from something like that, the guilt and sorrow that has long been a characteristic of my brother, albeit masked very well, but still easy for a profiler to pick up on. His time as a vigilante, when he left Carlisle and Esme to experiment with another way of life wounded him. Even though he never took an innocent person's life, he still took life and that haunts him.

His past decisions have always kept in him just cruising on the edge, and his belief that he caused Bella's death would certainly be the final push over.

I knew should have been angry with Rosalie for her stupidity, but Edward had managed to keep a lot from the family, and his guilty conscious is just one of those he successfully kept away from our siblings, minus Jasper and myself.

He tried to keep it from Esme and Carlisle, but they knew, the way a parent just knows certain things about their child, our parents always seem to know certain things about us, they just knew.

So, in reality, how could Rosalie have known that her news would push Edward that far, her personality and mindset wouldn't allow for that kind of thought process right off. Not to mention, Alice wasn't being gentle with her, not that I blamed her, for now, Rosalie deserved the guilt she was feeling.

"And you're wrong about that part too, that's why I'm calling…"

"He wouldn't," Rosalie insisted, even though there was no fight in her voice, her mistake was clear to all of us, especially herself.

"Yes, that's exactly what I saw."

"I honestly didn't know Alice, I'm sorry-"

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice growled before she hung up on Rose. Emmett, though stunned walked over to Rosalie and hugged her, trying to keep her calm.

I slid down to the floor, my mind going a mile a minute as I tried to find a scenario, any kind that could be used to stop my brother from doing what he was about to do. Of course, all of us knew where he was headed and what he planned to do. He was going to Italy, he was going to the Volturi.

I wondered how much time we had, could Emmett, Jasper, and I make it to Italy in time to stop Edward? I'm fast enough, I might just be able to do it…but what then, we get to Italy find our brother and then what?

Edward would never believe us, he'd think we were just trying to stop him. Alice and Bella would be Edward's only hope, if Alice could get Bella to Volterra, prove to Edward that Bella was alive, it would stop him, it is the only way to stop him.

Aro had always been intrigued by us Cullens, Edward, Alice, and I especially, each time I have visited Volterra he's always inquired about my brother and sister. I can't hide their abilities from him, he sees them each time we shake hands.

I just hoped that Aro would give into his greedy side and try to persuade Edward to join the guard, as much as I hated the idea of any of us joining the Volturi's goon squad if it would keep Aro's minions from destroying Edward then all the power to them. Edward's mind-reading ability and his connection with Carlisle would certainly be enough reasons for Aro to refuse Edward's request for death.

Edward wouldn't give up that easy, I knew he wouldn't, he was going to Italy with one thing on his mind and if the Volturi wouldn't give it to him willingly, he would end up forcing their hands, he'd make it so they had to destroy him in order to protect the rest of us.

Bloody hell…my profile was only coming up with one logical and one surefire solution, Bella. I hated the idea of Alice and Bella going to Italy. Sure the Volturi are good with control, but how many laws had we broken in general, not to mention the biggest law of them all, keep the existence of vampires a secret, no human is to know we exist, that's rule number one of vampire law and we had certainly broken that law with Bella.

I don't know how much time passed as I sat on the floor, unable to move as my profile spilled out in my mind. It was until I felt the shock wave go through me again, did I realize I had been in the same position for nearly half an hour.

My profile gave me the final scenario it had concocted, Edward does something to attract attention, Alice being there trying to stop him is marked for being his sister, both of them could be put to death for Edward's attempt, and Bella would certainly be killed for being a human who knows about vampires.

I knew Alice and Bella had a better chance of stopping Edward than any of us, but that did not change the fact I did not want them going to Volterra alone.

Another thought crossed my mind, not really a thought actually, more of an idea, an alternative. I have struck up a friendship with Aro, based solely on our fondness for chess. I may not trust him or the Volturi, and the power that they hold over our kind scares the hell out of me.

But there was one thing we could do if we ran out of options, there was a small chance I might just be able to convince Aro to spare my brother, sister, and Bella…if I offered to join the guard. I didn't know if it would actually work, but it might just be an option.

The thought of becoming one of those vampire Nazis sent chills down my back, and standing there with the Princess of the Damned, AKA Jane terrified me to no end. But if it would protect my family, all of my family Bella included in that, I knew I had to keep that option available. It might not work, but I had to be prepared to make the offer.

I exchanged a look with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie knew I was angry, but she could also see my expression as my profile gave me my solutions. Emmett and I did not need words; we both knew what the other was thinking, well at least the going to Italy part.

Emmett nodded at me and I quickly got to my feet, he tossed me my jacket and as much covering as we could each carry, he was already wearing his jacket, as was Rosalie. Again without a word we took off down the stairs and out the front door into the snow.

* * *

 

 

                                             

I was ahead of my siblings, after Edward I'm easily the fastest in the family, but Emmett and Rosalie are no slowpokes so they were right behind keeping pace easily. We were all running as fast as we could, I knew there was no way we could beat Alice and Bella to Italy, but we could at least get there at the same time, hopefully between the five of us we could stop Edward's attempt.

We were just nearing the Bering Strait the only separation between the North American continent and Asia, we crossed that and we'd be in good shape.

I had slowed to a stop, just to get my bearings (no pun intended this time around) and was just about to start across when I heard my name being called, at first I thought it was the wind, but the wind sounded a lot like Jasper. It wasn't until I was tackled into a snowbank did I realize it WAS Jasper.

"Ah!" I shouted, "Jasper what the bloody hell!"

"Sorry, it was the only way to stop you." He explained pulling me to my feet, behind us Rosalie and Emmett walked up, not covered in snow. Jasper must have had an easier time getting their attention when I'm running with nothing to hold me back I tend to space out a little, makes sense that all three of them had probably been calling my name for a while and I just wasn't paying attention.

"Why are you stopping us?"

"Alice just called," Jasper looked absolutely miserable "they're on the plane so she couldn't talk long. She doesn't want any of us to go to Italy; she is convinced that everything will be fine if Bella can get Edward's attention."

"Of course, that makes perfect sense, but it also makes sense for us to be there to help!" I replied as I dusted the snow off my jeans.

I started to tell them my profile, but I didn't even try, I could see the pain on Jasper's face, he already knew the danger, he already knew that Alice and Bella were risking their lives going into Volterra, and all four of us knew that there was a good chance we would never see our brother, sister, and friend again.

That though hurt all of us differently, and the thought of life without Alice was unfathomable in Jasper's mind, I could see it on his face. She was literally his whole world, without Alice, Jasper saw himself as nothing more than a soldier, the perfect killing machine; she was his tie to normalcy, to a non-vampiric life.

I knew why Alice didn't want us to go to Italy with them, she was trying to protect us, just in case things went south, but at the same time, I felt like I was betraying the three of them by not being there to help.

I looked out at the Bering Strait, my feet wanted to run across it, to keep going, but my mind was being more persistent, my profile was telling me Jasper was right. It also told me another thing that I had not considered, we had to be home…Carlisle and Esme would be returning soon, we had to be there to let them know what was going on and if need be, prepare our parents for the worse as we all hoped for the best.

We didn't run back, I don't think any of us were in the mood or even mentally able too at that point.

Realization at what was occurring in Italy had hit Jasper and I already, it was now hitting Rosalie and Emmett as we trudged through the snow, huddled together, not for warmth of course, but more for reassurance, we needed each other as a way to maintain our sanity and hold onto it for our parents.

I knew one thing, as we neared the house, it was not going to be an easy thing to come, and I was pretty sure I did not want to be there, even though I knew I couldn't leave.

We didn't have to wait long for the others to get home, but the time we were given, we took full advantage of, IE deciding who was going to tell the story.

By the time Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, and Carman walked through the door, not only had the explanation been formulated, but also we had drawn lots on who was going to tell it.

I flat out refused; I didn't think I would be able to for one thing, and another I didn't think it was up to me.

If it had been done the democratic way, I would have nominated and fully voted for Rosalie. I was less angry at her than before because I could see the pain she was going through and the guilt she was feeling, both of which were well deserved.

Thankfully, Kate volunteered, I felt bad that she did that, but in all reality, it was probably best that she did.

Carlisle was a little disappointed at first when he heard Alice went down to Forks, but his disappointment didn't last long as the panic and fear that the rest of us had been feeling, set in as soon as Kate explained what had happened in the last few hours.

The look on Esme's face is something I have only seen a couple of times in my life and each time I swear I never want to see it again. The first time I ever saw it, I had been the cause of it, when I tried to go to Italy the first time. The fear and pain on her face was overwhelming and I hated the fact I had done that to her.

There have been a few other times I have seen that look since my own Volturi incident and unfortunately no more than the last year and a half when I have seen it constantly. Ironically each time has involved Edward in some way.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulders, to comfort her, instead Esme pulled me onto the couch next to her and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, holding me tight. I could feel the sorrow emanating from my mother and I felt helpless, knowing there was nothing I could do.

As Kate finished explaining the situation, I glanced over at Carlisle and Esme, both were stiff, stunned. There was nothing any of us could do or say to make things better.

We were about to be sitting around, waiting for a phone call, waiting for news that we probably would not want to hear. The next few hours were going to be painful and there was nothing I could do about any of it, except wait.

Everyone handles a stressful situation different, even vampires. We all find our own ways to cope, or not cope given the case.

For the most part, we sat around the family room, Eleazar had a spectacular fire going, making the whole room very cozy and comforting and under different circumstances probably would have relaxed everyone.

Emmett had turned the television on, just for background noise, but no one was really paying attention to what was on, we were thankful for the noise though, the pure silence was starting to hurt.

Of course, I had to grab the remote a few minutes into the show because Emmett left it on the travel channel and it was a 'Touring Italy' segment. I for one was not in the mood to hear ANYTHING about Italy and quickly punched in a series of numbers, changing the channel, I'm not even sure what we ended up with, I think it may have been the food network, I didn't even look at the screen.

I've never been one for sitting around, it's not in my personality, I constantly have to be moving or doing something, especially for a vampire that's weird and as kid my fidgeting always earned me a number of raps on my knuckles at school, trust me fidgeting was greatly frowned upon in schools for my generation.

Even when I tend to space out, usually sorting out my profile or ignoring something I find boring, in some way I am moving, tapping my fingers or foot, even my eyes darting back and forth is my body's way of always moving. That's not to say when I need to stay perfectly still I can't, I'm perfectly capable of staying still, I just do not like it, it's uncomfortable for me and annoying.

I'm not entirely sure that the educators who have suggested I may have ADHD or ADD are all that far off, my short attention span and need to move around constantly has to be explained somehow and that reasoning happens to work, as much as I'd hate to admit it. You never really heard that diagnosis twenty years ago and certainly not seventy-plus years ago when I was a kid. I do however know many of my classmates and even some of my cousins who would have fit the diagnosis for ADD or ADHD perfectly and yes I was certainly one of them.

In a normal stressful situation, my first instinct is to pace, like I said I have to be moving constantly I hate standing still, but pacing was not going to work, at least not this time around. Esme had me in a vice grip as we sat on the couch. Carmen sat with us, her arm draped around Esme's shoulders and in turn my own.

Esme has always had this theory, she's never said it aloud, but thanks to my ability I can read it perfectly on my mother. Her theory is that if she can hold onto even just one of us, it's as if she is holding all of her children at once, and everything will work out just fine.

I'm usually the one, who ends up in this situation, and more often than not I just take it, I know it makes Esme feel better and this was no different.

Carlisle was staring into the fireplace off in his own world, he hadn't said a word in hours; he just stared at the fire. I could see the pain and stress, it was written all over his face and in his body language. He was doing something he usually didn't do, something he hadn't done in decades, Carlisle was praying, praying for good news on the other end of the phone call that may never come, praying for the safe return of Edward, Alice, and Bella.

The others probably could see the stress and pain, it was clearly there, but what Carlisle was doing as he stared into that fire was not so clear, and even I had to really focus my ability to see it. Seeing my father like that did not do anything for my confidence that everything would be okay.

Rosalie wanted to be alone and had taken off to the garage, the realization about what her phone call had caused had hit her, and she was clearly in pain over it. Though I was still angry with her for starting all this, I hated to see my sister in pain especially like that, she didn't deserve to be ostracized from the family-like she thought she did, her intentions may have been misplaced, but a part of her did think she was doing the right thing, she just didn't think the consequences over.

Had it not been for Esme, and her needing me to stay put, I would have followed Rosalie out to the garage to try and talk to her, even with a good chance I would get a muffler thrown at my head, when it comes to Rosalie, Emmett and I are usually the only ones she'll talk to and confide in, unless of course, I'm the reason behind her anger. Thankfully Emmett went out instead, that had been a few hours ago and neither had come back inside.

Jasper was the one who worried me the most, with each passing minute his body language grew tenser. A thought crossed my mind and I regretted it instantly, a profile I never wanted to actually happen.

If Alice did not return from Italy, if the worse happened, Jasper wouldn't hesitate to take revenge. He'd go to Italy, he would try to kill as many of the Volturi as was possible. That profile made me sick to my stomach and Esme felt my body tense up, she hugged me tighter, obviously not realizing why I was tensing up.

Of course, I couldn't tell her my profile, my fear. I didn't want to say it out loud, for one thing, to keep it from feeling real to me and I certainly did not want more stress to burden my mother. We might lose Edward, Alice, and Bella…that was hard enough, but the fact we might lose four members of our family (and yes I am including Bella in that equation) I didn't even want to fathom it myself, let alone allow my mother to be burdened with that knowledge.

Jasper going to Italy would serve two purposes, he would avenge Alice's murder…and he would be able to join her. Jasper would never live without Alice and we all knew it.

I shook my head, trying to erase that thought from my mind, but like an annoying tune you get stuck in your head it wouldn't go away, it played over and over in my mind.

What then, Emmett, Rosalie, and I…would we really be able to go about our lives with that knowledge, knowing full well that our "Royal Family" slaughtered four members of our own family? I knew I couldn't personally, I know my brother and sister couldn't either, we would want revenge ourselves, revenge for our lost family.

I glanced over at Esme, then at Carlisle, but we would be killed too for defying the Volturi like that and where would that leave Esme and Carlisle, the Cullen family whittled down to just two. Esme does not handle loss well, and I know Carlisle wouldn't handle it either.

I couldn't see into the future, but I could see a profile of what it might look like. I could see the pain intensified on my parents' face, the devastation at losing all of us. It brought new meaning to the phrase "caught between a rock and a hard place".

As I sat on the couch, held tightly by Esme, I glanced up at Carlisle once more and found myself doing something I too hadn't done in a very long time. Like Carlisle, I found myself praying, praying that the profile I had just experienced would NEVER come to pass.


	17. Chapter 17

                                                               

 

When the phone finally rang a few hours later, none of us made a grab for it. Rosalie, under the persuasion of Emmett, had finally come back into the house, Tanya and Irina came downstairs and joined us in the family room. Kate came in from outside, and Eleazar from the cellar with more wood, which he dropped to the floor gently, as we all were frozen from the ringing.

We stared at the phone for the first ring, then the second. Someone was going to have to answer it and I really didn't want it to be me, but I was the closest one to it, and no one else was moving.

I took a deep breath and wiggled out of Esme's grasp to pick up the phone, my hands were shaking as I hit the answer button.

"He…hello?" I said softly, my thoughts were a whirlwind of prayers and flat out pleading for God or whoever to have kept my brother, sister, and friend alive, to keep them safe.

"Christian?" Alice's sweet voice filled my ears and I nearly dropped the phone from the shock and relief.

"Alice!" I cried "thank god you're okay!"

I heard her giggle a bit as the family gathered around me to listen. Sighs of relief went off in unison as everyone began hugging each other.

The tension in the room instantly lifted away, I could practically see it. Esme hugged me tight, as did Carlisle and the Denali's, Emmett reached over and punched my shoulder, nearly everyone present was hugging each other and whispering how thankful they were.

Jasper stood off to the side, his relief wouldn't be complete until Alice was back in his arms, but it was a start, I nodded at him and he understood, it was okay, everything was okay.

"We're fine," Alice said, her voice was still sing-song, but she was clearly tired and recovering from a stressful situation, one we could only imagine.

"We're?" I repeated

"Edward and Bella too, we're at the airport, getting a flight out of Rome."

"But you guys are okay?" I asked

"We're fine, I promise." She paused "Edward's purchasing our tickets, it's Continental flight 432, go online you should be able to track us. Chris…can you put Jasper on please?"

"Of course," I paused, I felt a lump form in my throat that hadn't been there moments ago "Alice…I"

"I know you love me," she guessed and I could picture her smiling "I love you too, we'll see you when we get home."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and handed the phone right to Jasper. Of course, the whole family had heard the conversation. So as Jasper walked off with the phone for a private moment with Alice, I turned to my parents, I was lost for words, something I'm not used to, but words weren't going to be enough this time.

Carlisle swept me up in a huge hug, practically lifting me off the floor as Esme, then Emmett, then Rosalie joined us.

When Jasper walked back into the room hanging up the phone, Esme reached over and pulled him into the hug, a family hug that would be complete once we picked Alice and Edward up from the airport.

I nervously paced in front of the pillar near the metal detectors. Carlisle had reminded me a few times already to calm down, but I couldn't help it, I wouldn't feel completely fine until I saw Alice, Edward, and Bella in person, proof that they were okay.

I spotted Alice first before Edward or Bella, she moved in one swift motion to Jasper's side, he stared at her and she at him.

I felt all the pent up fear and stress vanish from my mind and my body at seeing Alice, then when I spotted Bella and Edward I nearly collapsed from relief. Alice held out her arm and I instantly walked over to her as she hugged me tight, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. I hugged her back before retreating back to my spot, giving Alice and Jasper their moment.

Esme had reached over and pulled Bella into a tight hug, hugging Edward at the same time.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, before wrapping her arms tightly around Edward, refusing to let him go.

"You will never put me through that again," she growled and I couldn't help but grin, my first one in days, for one it was going to be Edward, not me who was going to face the wrath of Esme and he deserved every minute of it.

"Sorry, mom." He replied shamefully, despite his grin.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle spoke up "we owe you."

"Hardly," Bella mumbled, so softly that without our hearing it would've been missed easily.

I moved closer to the four of them, moving slowly until I was at Bella's side. In the past, I've always looked to Edward for permission even guidance whenever something concerned Bella. For the first time since meeting Bella the previous year, I did not look at my brother for his permission. I reached over and wrapping my arms around her waist, I hugged her gently before stepping back to Esme who pulled me to her, giving my shoulders a tight squeeze.

"She's dead on her feet." Esme scolded my brother "Let's get her home."

Edward still holding Bella up on one side while Esme held her on the other we walked through the airport, behind Alice and Jasper, he held her hand tight, squeezing her hand every step or so, just to prove to himself perhaps that she was truly there.

We reached the parking garage, where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us with the Mercedes and the Jeep I heard Edward mutter a low growl as his body language instantly shifted to defensive. I followed his glare to Rosalie, who shrunk back, moving closer to Emmett.

"Don't," Esme whispered, "she feels awful."

"She should," Edward replied loudly, apparently not caring if Rosalie heard or not, in fact, I was sure he wanted her to hear.

"It's not her fault," Bella spoke up, her words slurring a bit.

I uttered my own growl, only at Edward. True Rosalie was not innocent in this entire incident, but neither was Edward.

"Edward," I started, making sure everyone in the family, not just Edward heard me, I especially wanted Rosalie and Edward to hear what I had to say "she's wrecked herself with guilt, the only thing you succeed in with more guilt is your own aggravation and your own act of revenge. Nothing you say or do can worsen her guilt more than she's already done to herself. The guilt that she nearly got you, Bella and Alice all killed has tortured her enough…seeing Esme and Carlisle frantic for news about you, seeing Jasper react to Alice going to Italy to face the Volturi, all of us knowing that we might lose you three forever, take your pick. If you really think that hasn't punished her enough then whatever you have planned is cruel and rotten to the lowest core, she does not need any help being reminded of what her mistake nearly did to everyone in our family, she's already there Edward. Keep that in mind with your words. And I am telling you do not drag this out. I will not let you. The guilt BOTH you and Rose are feeling is well deserved, but neither of you needs to be reminded of the circumstances surrounding your guilt." I narrowed my eyes narrowed my brother "however, if you do insist on Rose reliving her mistake for your own satisfaction, then I will insist on reminding you of your own foolish and haste mistake which occurred recently, the one that set this whole thing in motion in the first place."

Edward stared at me for a second before looking over at our parents. He obviously hoped that they would reprimand me for what I just said to him. I had to hold my grin back as Carlisle and Esme both gave Edward a stern look, telling him that they agreed with what I said and I was not going to be chastised for it.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded "we'll ride with Alice and Jasper." And with that Esme returned her hold on my shoulders, walking me gently to the Mercedes, while Edward and Emmett helped Bella into the Jeep, Rosalie watching from the passenger seat.

I slid into the Mercedes next to Alice as she sat in the middle seat between Jasper and I. The two of them continued to hold hands as we followed the Jeep out of the parking lot towards the highway. As we drove, Alice reached over with one hand and put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me close and hugging me tightly.

"You scared the hell out of us Alice," I whispered

"Chris, language," Esme reprimanded from the front seat, but when she turned to look at me she was smiling.

"I'm sorry Christian," Alice replied

"It's okay, I'm just glad you guys are all okay and home." I looked up at the front seat "real home right?" I asked my parents "are we going back to Forks?"

Up front, Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look, before Carlisle looked in the rearview mirror at us.

"If that's what everyone wants to do, then that's what we will do. Forks has been good for us, might as well stick it out a little longer."

As we continued down the highway heading to Forks I leaned closer to my sister, the fear and anxiety of the past few days, actually the past few months disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

For some reason, I felt a little odd entering my room back in Forks. The Forks house has always felt comforting and it was great to be back in it, but walking into my room I knew something was missing, Charlie.

The minute I pushed my door open I felt it. Chaplin was riding on my shoulder and I instantly knew he felt it too. I think we both saw the same thing, as I looked over the room I saw Charlie everywhere. I saw him perched on my desk looking for something to gnaw on, I saw him scurrying across my floor, and most of all I saw him in my doorway, trying to figure out his best route to go find and bug Rosalie.

I dropped my bag onto my chair and sighed. I wondered how much longer I would see Charlie everywhere, it hadn't been this bad in New York, but I think Charlie had left more of an impression on the Forks house, it was after all where I brought him and Chaplin home for the first time.

Chaplin gave a squeak and sniffed inside my ear for a moment.

"I know Chap," I said softly "you miss your brother, I miss him too." Chaplin squeaked again and bolted off my shoulder. He ran down my arm, onto the chair, before scurrying off it, to climb up the table where his cage was waiting for him. He sat on top of it looking at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes "let me guess you're hungry? Sheesh, I'm trying to have a heart to heart with you and all you can think of is your stomach."

As if to answer me, Chaplin gave a louder squeak. I chuckled and gave him a treat, which he accepted happily diving into his cage to go enjoy it. At least some things would never change, Chaplin still felt the need to hide as he ate, just in case someone dared to take his food away.

I filled Chaplin's food dish and water bottle first and then began unpacking my stuff. I was just putting my DVD's and games away when I heard Edward's voice calling for us. I glanced over at Chaplin who perked up listening carefully, I instantly felt him shudder; apparently, Chap's fondness for my brothers was not including Edward just yet.

A scent wafted to me and I realized Edward was not alone; Bella was with him, I hoped she was okay, she had been so out of it from exhaustion and the trauma in Italy that I would be surprised if she remembered anything from the airport.

Chaplin crawled out of his tunnel and climbed to the top of the cage, practically begging to be let out, which I was surprised, considering his reaction to Edward's voice. But who was I to argue with a rat?

With Chap riding on my shoulder, I made my way downstairs. Edward had a permanent scowl on his face and I raised my eyebrow.

What the heck is wrong with you? I thought and he nodded his head towards Bella as she followed Carlisle into the dining room. Did something happen, is she okay?

To answer me, Edward allowed me to read his body language, yes Bella okay, she was grounded for the rest of eternity per Chief Swan which I thought was hilarious, but she was okay and recovering from her encounter with the Volturi.

Edward's biggest problem was the reason Bella had come calling so early in the morning, what Alice had explained had happened in Italy had brought Bella to a life-altering decision, one that she felt needed our approval.

My mind went into overdrive as it sorted out a profile, and suddenly I knew what was going on. Edward nodded angrily as he saw my profile and heard my thoughts. I could see the look on his face, he wanted me to do what he wanted, not what I wanted when the time came.

The problem is, I would rely on my profile in a case like this and I would allow it to help me decide, though if what I thought was going on, was in fact going on. I had a feeling I would side with Bella, not Edward.

Esme came down the stairs behind me and put an arm around my shoulder as we followed Edward into the dining room, the rest of the family followed us in as well. Chap curled up closer to my neck as he continued to snore, but I knew he would wake up in a moment, mainly as soon as he realized there was a familiar yet long lost scent in his house. Bella sat in between Carlisle and Edward, at the head of the table.

Bella looked up at me as I profiled each one of my family, then Bella. I gave Bella a half-grin as I sat down in between Esme and Rosalie. Bella's gaze turned to my shoulder as she noticed Chaplin; the rat looked up and started looking around at everyone. He stood up on his hind legs to sniff the air, catching Bella's scent, he squeaked and started to climb down my arm to go investigate, but I focused my attention on his emotions and calmed him down a bit, making him decide to return to my shoulder to go back to sleep.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie smile at Bella, which Bella returned just as timidly. It was kind of amusing to watch, I know both my sister and Bella still had their issues to work out, but I was proud of Rosalie for taking the first step. It sucked that near-death experience was what it took for her to calm down regarding Bella, but at this point, I was willing to take what I could get.

Once we were all seated, Carlisle nodded at Bella, "The floor is yours." He replied gesturing to us all.

"Well," Bella started, I could see her trying to gather her thoughts and words, she wanted to make her point as clear and direct as possible "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice spoke up nodding

"And on the way?" Bella asked, giving Alice a forceful look, Alice sighed so softly I doubt Bella heard it

"That too,"

"Good," Bella finished as she sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page."

For the most part, I thought with a grin and shrank back as Edward glared at me. He was really not a happy camper about Bella's decision here.

"So I have a problem," Bella continued, ignoring Edward's glare at me "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing…something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that."

"Bella," I started to tell Bella that nothing that had happened over the Volturi or us was her fault, but she gave me a look ironically similar to Edward's and I shut my mouth.

"But if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not." Now it was Esme who opened her mouth to speak, but Bella put up a hand, asking her for a moment to continue, "Please let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here."

The minute Bella suggested going back to Italy herself, my stomach dropped, for two reasons. Mainly, the first being the obvious, I didn't want Bella going anywhere near the Volturi a second time, she had been lucky to walk away from them a first time, a second time might not go as smoothly, and that's not saying what Bella, Alice, and Edward endured in Volterra was smooth, 'cause I know for a fact it wasn't.

The other reason was not quite so obvious, the words Bella had used, it reminded me of the time I had run away to Italy, trying to protect Carlisle and the rest of the family. I had been afraid that the Volturi meant for me to be put to death, fearing that I was too young to keep our existence a secret. I had silently volunteered to head to Italy to face the Volturi alone, to make sure that no harm came to Cullens, even at the expense of my own life.

Of course, that never happened, not only did Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett stop me from getting to Italy, but Carlisle and I ended up going to Italy together and facing the Volturi. It had been a rough few hours with them, but in the end, things worked out…sorta.

I mentally shook my head as Bella finished up her platform.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger, either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I sighed as Bella smiled gestured towards Carlisle to start and Edward growled. I knew I should've expected that to be the reason for voting, but to be honest I was still taken aback. My vote was not going to make Edward happy that was for sure.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted and Bella's glare was enough to make me a little wary, she was definitely picking up that glare from one of my siblings, I just wasn't sure if it was Edward or Rosalie. "I have something to add before we vote. I don't think we need to be overly anxious."

Well, that was something new. I leaned forward a little to hear my brother out, it didn't change my vote, I had no problem with Bella becoming one of us, becoming a member of the family. I still couldn't figure out why Edward had an issue with it. But I did want to hear what Edward had to say.

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle said softly

"You see," Edward explained, looking around the table at each of us while he spoke, it really felt like he looked at me longer than everyone else, almost accusingly. "There was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." he grinned.

"Which was?" Alice pushed, she looked skeptical and I wondered why.

"The Volturi are overconfident."

I couldn't help it; I nodded heavily in agreement,

"yeah they are," I muttered, I felt the air move near my leg followed by a thud as someone kicked my shin, "ow!" I exclaimed instinctively. I glanced over at Rosalie and she glared at me shaking her head.

"And with good reason," Edward continued ignoring me. "When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" he asked Bella first, who shuddered, before he looked over at me, assuming I would recall Demetri with no problem, which he was right I did.

"Demetri finds people," I explained, glancing warily at Rosalie "that's his talent, that's why the Volturi keep him around."

"Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting us as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker…a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the…flavor? I don't know how to describe it…the tenor…of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances." Edward looked over at me for a little help explaining Demetri to Bella and the rest of the family.

My experiences with the Volturi are in the numbers only slightly less than Carlisle's and thanks to my ability, next to Edward and Carlisle I know them better than anyone else in the family. I have profiled each one of the Volturi guards specifically and he knew I could explain each one of them if necessary.

"He's a glorified vampire lo-jack, their personal bl- uh, scent hound if you will." I summed up and Edward nodded in agreement.

"But after Aro's little experiments, well…" Edward shrugged

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella finished, clearly not impressed with Edward's argument so far. And to be honest I still wasn't sure where Edward was taking this argument or lack thereof.

"I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense." Edward looked at me again, waiting for me to finish up.

"If it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind," I answered, I couldn't help but grin a little bit, the end result for Edward's argument wasn't what I agreed with, but I did have to admit, my brother did have a point, at least as far as the Volturi coming to check on us, we would know the moment they decided to make an appearance and take the necessary precautions. We could counteract the Volturi pretty easily, especially if Edward was right about Demetri and Aro's abilities and Bella. "Without Demetri's ability the Volturi have to rely on less accurate and less effective means of tracking."

"And how does that solve anything," Bella argued

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and Chris will profile where best to hide you. They'll be helpless." Edward finished, clearly proud of his argument. "It'll be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk before looking at me; I couldn't help but return it to my brothers.

Bella, however, was clearly not giving in that easy, not that I expected too, if there was one thing I'd learned about Bella, is that she is just as stubborn if not more so than Edward.

"But they can find you," she pointed out

"And I can take care of myself." Edward countered

Emmett laughed, and reached across the table towards Edward, extending a fist.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm and I chuckled at him.

Edward reached out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own. Though I wasn't exactly sold on Edward's reasoning, I did have to agree with him on the points he just made.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, and Emmett reached over and we bumped fists before I did the same with Edward. "This could be fun, a chance to drive the Guard loopy and make them question that better than thou mindset? Those overconfident dictators need to be thrown off their high horse and shown a bit of humility. Count me in!"

"No," Rosalie hissed and I honestly waited for her to kick me again.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

I knew we could count on Jasper to be all in as he added "Nice."

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

It was Esme who caught my attention though as she glared poisonously at Edward. I shrank back from my mother's glare even though it wasn't directed at me. Instead, I glanced over at Bella who was trying to sit up in her chair, trying to look professional and in charge. She was trying to reclaim her meeting.

"All right then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," she finished up "lets vote." She had apparently changed her tactic and looked at Edward sternly, I guess she wanted to get the obvious answer over with first. "Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way. You're staying human." Edward replied firmly,

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he said, I saw the look of surprise on Bella's face. I don't think she expected Jasper's answer to be yes, I wasn't surprised at all. Jasper knew Bella was now a member of the family, if she became one of us, her safety would be guaranteed. Jasper still felt that the events in September were entirely his fault, of course, it wasn't, but that didn't change Jasper's feelings and knowing Bella was one of us meant she would be safe from him and his instincts.

I wish Jasper would give himself more credit sometimes, considering what he has been through since becoming a vampire and changing all that for Alice and his own state of mind is an admirable trait of my brother. I know Jasper could sense my admiration and pride for him as my older brother, as well as my slight disappointment regarding his own attitude towards himself.

"Rosalie?"

I saw my sister hesitate, her vote I had been most unsure of at first glance, but thinking it over, I was not surprised when she answered

"No." Bella seemed un-phased by Rosalie's vote and moved to continue down the line, but Rosalie raised her hand, wanting to explain herself. "Let me explain, I don't mean that I have an aversion to you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

I reached over and took Rosalie's hand; she looked over at me and smiled gently. I was proud of my sister, she was slowly opening up to Bella revealing more of herself even though it was clearly not easy for her and certainly not something Rose wanted to do.

Bella looked over at Emmett, his vote was easy to guess, he liked having Bella around, she amused him and he was curious to see her as a newborn vampire. Actually, I think we all were, subconsciously for some of us.

"Hell, yes!" Em exclaimed, "we can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri." He looked over at me nodded quickly; he leaned across the table, his fist waiting for mine, "right Dr. Doolittle?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned

"Right!" I replied tapping his fist.

Bella was pleased with Emmett's answer, but I don't think she was as pleased with his enthusiasm for taking on the Volturi; the grimace on her face was proof of that as she looked over at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella murmured, before turning to me. "Chris?"

I took a deep breath; I had been profiling each member of my family as well as Bella this entire time. I knew my own feelings on the matter completely uninfluenced by my family, though I took all them into consideration. I couldn't help but glance at everyone, in turn, looking at Edward the longest before I looked at Bella.

Edward was not going to like my vote, nor what I had to say. But it was my profile, my vote, I try not to hold back on my profile unless it will do more damage than good and this time, my profile needed to be told.

"Bella, I've seen the way Edward looks at you and I know how much you mean to him and I saw how he was 'fore you came into the picture and I don't want to see him facing life without you forever at his side…I experienced that, we all have and I know even if Edward doesn't want to admit it himself, I know none of us want to see that side of him again. I've seen the before you came into his life, I've seen during, and I've seen the after…and to be honest the first and third I never want to see my brother go through again." I paused, knowing I had to choose my words carefully. But the next thing I said might earn me some laughs, but I might get kicked for it too. "That and it'll be a nice change around here to have a sister who actually LETS me work on her vehicle, instead of one that just yells at me not to touch her cars and the other who hasn't bought any car yet for me to play with." I braced myself as the consecutive kicks came, one from Alice and one from Rosalie.

"Christian." Esme and Carlisle both warned me as Edward glared at me fiercely.

As usual, when it comes to Edward's glares I ignored it, continuing as if nothing had happened.

"Ok, on a serious note, yes Bella, as Esme said, you're already apart of this family, you are already my sister, so I vote yes, and Edward don't you dare kick me!"

I saw Bella grin, she tried to hide it, trying to stay as serious as possible, but she let it slip a bit and I grinned back at her.

But it was Carlisle who caught my attention, Carlisle and Edward. Something in Carlisle's thoughts made Edward look right at our father.

"Edward," he said and Edward growled his response, it coming out in a clear

"No."

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle continued "you've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

No it doesn't, I thought and Edward shot a glare at me quickly before he shoved himself away from the table, stomping out of the room like a toddler throwing a tantrum, almost like Emmett when Carlisle insisted on taking the TV for a few minutes to watch the news, overriding Emmett's insistence at watching the second game of the Stanley Cup.

I tried not to laugh at Edward's behavior, but my thoughts were quickly redirected back to Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle sighed after Edward

"I guess you know my vote." He said

"Thanks," Bella muttered, which was followed by a crash from the other room, all of us wincing.

Chaplin, who had been sleeping pretty content on my shoulder suddenly jumped up in fear at the noise. He cowered against my neck and I couldn't help but glare in Edward's direction as I tried to calm Chap back down.

"That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." Bella struggled to say, I could see she was on the verge of tears, Esme saw it too because she was at her side in an instant, holding Bella gently.

"Dearest Bella," she said softly.

I exchanged a glance with Emmett who rolled his eyes after our brother. Bella's meeting hadn't been as difficult as I had expected, minus of course Edward's tantrum.

Chaplin, now wide awake from Edward and all the noise he made, moved down my arm, across the table over to Jasper, he climbed up Jasper's arm without waiting for permission and went to sleep on Jasper's shoulders. Emmett, Jasper, and I all exchanged a look staring at my rat who ignored us.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, balancing it on two legs, still shaking my head at Chaplin, though I had to admit I was pleased with his change of attitude towards my brothers.

"Well, Alice," Bella spoke up "where do you want to do this?"

I wasn't expecting that one, I lost my balance for a brief second, sending the chair toppling overtaking me with it as I hit the floor hard. I got tangled up in the chair and the rug as Edward came storming back into the dining room in a fury.

"No! No! NO!" he shouted.

Emmett came over and helped me up, "You okay?" he whispered to me

"Yeah," I said, "did she seriously just suggest Alice change her now?" I asked, making sure I had heard that right, Emmett nodded before both of us looked back at Bella and Edward, Edward was right in her face

"Are you insane?!" he shouted, "have you utterly lost your mind?"

"Um, Bella," Alice spoke up "I don't think I'm ready for that. I need to prepare…"

"You promised," Bella replied and I looked at Alice quickly. Voting to change Bella into a vampire at some point was one thing, but her wanting it to be done that very moment was something different entirely. I now saw both Rosalie and Edward's point with all of this.

"I know, but…" Alice stuttered something I had never heard my sister do before "Seriously, Bella! I don't have any idea how not to kill you."

"You can do it, I trust you."

Alice went into panic mode she shook her head and backed away from the situation. Edward was still snarling, had the situation been different it certainly would've been comical, I kind of expected smoke to be coming out of his flaring nostrils.

"Carlisle?" Bella continued, looking at our father. Edward tried to block Bella from Carlisle at the same time keeping Carlisle at bay.

"I am able to do it, you would be in no danger from me." Carlisle was clearly not in a comfortable position. On one hand he had voted yes to change Bella, but on the other hand, his conscience was weighing heavily on him. Carlisle had never changed someone who was not on the brink of death, someone whose life was not over. "you would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good," Bella mumbled behind Edward's hand. I'm not entirely sure what he thought he was gaining by blocking her face from Carlisle.

"Hold on, it doesn't have to be now," Edward growled back

"There's no reason for it not to be now," Bella argued, Emmett and I watched the conversation darting between Edward, Carlisle, and Bella. It was like watching a ping pong match only with three people, our heads were darting back and forth between the three of them.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can, now let go of me."

Edward complied, even though he obviously was not happy about it, I watched my brother's face change as he decided to switch up his tactics, quite well too.

"In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police." I didn't either. Edward's point seemed to be hitting Bella in the right spot. Bringing Chief Swan up into the discussion was a brilliant move on Edward's part. "In the interest of remaining inconspicuous, I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school and moves out of Charlie's house."

"That is a reasonable request Bella," Carlisle pointed out. For some reason, Bella looked at me for a moment.

I had been good and stayed quiet throughout this entire argument. Emmett and I had taken it like we take an argument between Edward and Rosalie, we sit back and watch it unfold. But with Bella looking at me like that, as if she expected me to weigh in on this was weird. I hadn't expected it. I didn't know what I could possibly say that hadn't already been said, so I gave her a half-grin and nodded, hoping that she realized I was siding with Carlisle and Edward. A few seconds passed before Bella seemed to give in, sort of.

"I'll consider it," she said shortly.

"I should probably take you home." Edward spoke up "just in case Charlie wakes up early."

Bella however was looking hard at Carlisle.

"After graduation?" she asked, it was more of a promise than an actual question.

"You have my word."

"Okay, you can take me home." Bella started to say, she barely finished that sentence before Edward whisked her out of the house.

Emmett and I exchanged another look and that was it, we both burst out laughing.

A few hours later, I was putting the finishing touches on my room. Esme had called the school and we would be starting back with classes on Monday, giving us the weekend as she said to settle back in and unpack. I had just popped in a DVD when there was a knock at my door. I pulled it open and was surprised to see Edward standing there. After the early morning meeting with Bella, I had expected him to spend the entire day with her.

"Um, hey," I said, not even trying to hide my confusion "come on in." I moved out of the doorway and Edward walked in. He sat down on my rolling desk chair and gestured for me to sit down as well. I took my window seat and allowed my thoughts of confusion to bombard my brother.

"Chris, I just wanted to talk to you for a second." He said softly.

"Edward if this is about me voting yes for Bella I won't apologize for that, nor will I change my vote. I agreed with you as far as it not happening right away, but I don't see the problem with her becoming one of us."

Edward chuckled a little and shook his head

"Actually that was the last thing on my mind right now. I wanted to talk to you." He paused "more so, I wanted to apologize to you."

I blinked in surprise

"Apologize?" I repeated "for what?"

"I tried to apologize when I called you that first time when you were in London, but I was too prideful and couldn't admit that I had been wrong. Your profile was right all along and I should have listened to you in the beginning, which was my mistake. I believed that you weren't focusing on the larger picture and instead were simply focusing on your friends that you had allowed yourself to become to close with them. I thought I was doing the right thing, but you knew it wasn't right, you tried to tell me, but I wouldn't listen." He paused and I sat still, letting him continue. I didn't think Edward owed me personally any apology, Esme and Carlisle he certainly did, but not me. "I do Chris, I do owe you an apology, I am sorry for how I treated you and for how I left things with the family. It was selfish of me and childish. I'm sorry about not being here for the family, just leaving everyone. I'm sorry about Charlie and you losing him like that. A lot has happened over these past few months that shouldn't have happened and regarding most everything that I had control over, I am sorry."

"Edward," I took a deep breath "look I was mad at you. I thought you were being an idiot and went about things wrong. When you called me I wasn't ready to forgive you. I was still mad. I saw how much you being gone hurt Esme and Carlisle and it just made me even angrier. But…nearly losing you, Alice, and Bella in Italy, I mean all the stuff I was mad about before seems really petty now. I'm not mad at you anymore." I paused and held out my hand "truce?"

He grinned, the first real smile I'd seen on my brother since September.

"Truce."

We shook on the matter. A few seconds passed in silence. I looked up at Edward for a second and grinned

"What were you doing in South America anyway?"

Edward took a deep breath; I could see he wasn't really ready to admit this part, not because it was bad or anything, it just embarrassing for him, hence why I was asking.

"I was…trying to track." He answered, "and clearly not succeeding."

I tried to hold back my laughter, I really did. Edward may be able to hear people's thoughts, but he is no tracker, I've seen him try and it just ended with me rolling around laughing. This was no different, I burst out laughing at the thought and after a few seconds, Edward joined me laughing.

"Edward…you…" I couldn't get the words out, I was laughing too hard.

"Go ahead Profiler, laugh it up." He replied, pretending to pout, but his laughter gave it away.

"I will Professor X, I will."

Laughing with my brother, it felt good; I finally felt home, everything was finally getting back to normal and things were finally right again.


End file.
